United against the Legion of Flames (Redux)
by JIMMYJAMSTER728
Summary: The War against the Burning Legion has taken to the stars, the armies of Azeroth have united to take the fight to the Legion and take back every world it has touched in its wake. But can they hope to stand against this enemy alone, or will others join them in their quest to free the cosmos from the great burning shadow that seeks to consume all. Current Arc: Bleach.
1. Prologue

**As many of you know this is a rewrite of my previous version of United Against the Legion of Flames, the original version I sadly admit did not live up to my expectation nor did it live up to mine. So this story will be the new version of my story, it will be better than the previous I promise and will have a more coherent storyline than the first and not be an amateur story.**

**United Against the Legion of Flames**

**Prologue**

A long hallway, pale blue stone arched walls with silver pillars that held the high roof above, which glistened with many purple crystals that ran along the center and flowed down the lengths of the hall. Even though a mundane passageway it held many elegant decorations and designs in the steel floor, intricate lines and patterns were carved into the metallic surface and the walls were decorated with crystal mosaic windows that glowed many colors and shades. This was one of many halls that made up the Garadar, the home to many thousands of people, who walked these halls and stared at the elegant murals and designs that ran up its lengths.

Mairne Ragetotem had walked these halls many times since he first came to this place and even though he has seen all it has to offer, all its murals, all the intricate designs and creations that lay in every piece of stone and sheet of steel. It still made his mind feel at ease and his weary and old bones no longer ache, even if his sight began to fail him he could still make out the beauty of the Garadar, it has been his home for ten years now. The lights of his eyes may have dulled themselves over his life, but as long as he continues on this path, then he has no reason to regret that what has happened in the past, for it cannot be corrected with what short time he may have left.

"Commander." Mairne looked to his right to see several Alliance soldiers marching past him, in simple plated armour reminiscent of the Alliance's Marine armour, grey plate with blue painted trimmings along the shoulder guards that held the emblem of the Alliance.

"Sergeant." Mairne nodded back in return, his fellow soldiers saluted him, had this been fifteen years ago than it likely would never had happened, for the war had just ended between the Horde and Alliance.

But now they were here saluting him in respect and because he was their superior officer, how quickly times can change, old Hatred have been forgotten, but in their place new ones have been made.

He halted when he came to a distinct change in the hall, to his left was not the dull purple wall of the hallway, but a large arched doorway greeted him, gold outlining and crystal runes engraved into the gold invited him through and onto the Bridge of the Garadar. A massive staircase rose up toward a brilliant golden light that overshone the other crystals that illuminated the ship, Mairne moved up the stone steps calmly, his hooves glopping against the stone and echoing in the semi-silent stairway.

He passed through another archway and into the massive dome that was the Garadar's main bridge, spanning nearly one hundred feet in diameter and half as tall again in height, this place was both the main control and power core of the ship. Three levels existed within the bridge, the first was the upper tier where many walkways and bridges move over the main floor, connecting to large balconies that run and operate many different systems within the ship. A large crescent balcony hung near the massive circular viewing port at the far side of the dome, showing off the stars and nebulas of the Greater Dark, which varied in many colour and hues.

The second level was that of the main floor, one which Mairne currently resided upon, it was a completely bare room, with only a few things of note, much being the many segmented pillars held together by currents of energy that rose up from the glass floor and up to the first tier. Connecting too many of the same systems that controlled and ran the ship, while at the centre of the room was a large pillar of energy running directly up towards a ringed platform that was the dimensional core. The device that allowed the Garadar to travel between the mortal plane and that of the Twisted nether and to new worlds that have yet to be visited.

The final level was that which lay below Mairne's hooves, through the glass Mairne could see a large cylindrical room descend for many hundreds of feet; the walls were aglow with magical energy that powered the ships. Many pillars directed that energy up and into the bridge, while at the centre of the cylindrical chasm was a large platform that held a ball of condensed arcane energy, and held within was J'ral, a Naaru. The heart, pilot and power source of the ship, it was known as the Naaru core, the very device allows the very power of the Naaru to be transferred throughout the ship and power it, allowing it to traverse the Greater Dark and through the Twisted Nether.

Rising up the stairs Mairne moved to speak with the ships navigator and Captain, although J'ral is the pilot he simply steers the ship in the right direction, which direction he goes in is left to the Captain of the Ship. Mairne quickly got to the first tier, he saw several Draenei working at the different terminals, with this ship being similar to the Exodor they were the perfect people to maintain the ship and keep it in working order. As he moved towards the crescent balcony where the Captain stood at attention, she had long golden and white hair that flowed down her back; she was in full armour and had a sword strapped to her hit and her hands behind her back.

"What is the status of the fleet?" she called; her voice booming and clear.

"All ships are ready and able Captain" said a Draenei officer, working at a small station that had many crystals lining the square display that showed off many holographic symbols and information pertaining to the ships systems. "We can engage the Dimensional Drive at any time."

"Good, keep me post on any changes, I want us ready to depart as soon as we are able to do so." She said once more, turning around to face Mairne, as soon as she saw him a small smile graced her face.

"Commander Mairne, good to see you." She greeted

"And to you Captain Tyresa." Mairne responded in kind, the Captain of the Garadar was Tyresa Moran, a good and long-time friends of Mairne, he had known her for nearly twenty years, since the War in Outland.

She may be in her early sixties yet she maintained much of her youth, physically the only signs of her aging are her hair and the few wrinkles that crease her near perfect face, she had bright blue eyes and her long smooth hair was only now beginning to fade. No matter her position or her age she carried herself with an authoritative presence that overshadowed any other; she commanded respect even when she wasn't on duty.

"I see that everything is ready and that no problems have arisen that require my attention." Said Mairne, to which she smirked a little.

"What is it? Afraid that a little human can't do her duty with you over her shoulder." She mocked playfully, even in her age she could still play around like a child, sometime Mairne would consider her like a child and chide her on such things.

"Watch it you pup, you start acting like a child and eventually you realise to your horror that you will get older without realising and then you will get grey hair." Said Mairne, to which Tyresa showed partially mock-anger, although she was someone who could take a joke as well as a punch, she didn't like it when people commented on her age or her hair.

"That was a low blow, you old bull." Said Tyresa

"Well, it is better to be an old bull who accepts his age rather than an old woman in denial." Joked Mairne with a smile, to which Tyresa scowled at with a forced smile on her face, their relationship was one that was both pleasant and also aggressive in the fact they acted too much like friends, bickering between one another like children.

"Not funny Mairne, not funny at all." She said, shaking her head, her scowl disappearing and replaced one with exasperation, she was getting a little old for the verbal rebuking he gave her. "I take it you didn't come here to just play around, what can I do for you?"

"We have new orders from the First Fleet." Said Mairne, to which Tyresa became very serious, any orders from them was to be taken very seriously; after all they were the most powerful and well equipped fleet in the Greater Dark. "We have been given a mission by them."

"A mission? What do they wish us to do?" inquired Tyresa, the First Fleet rarely asked for anything, so when they come asking for her then you have to say one of two things, they either needed military support or…

"They wish us to procure valuable materials from a world." Answered Mairne.

…Someone to do the shopping for them while they fight.

"They want us to do that?" asked Tyresa, which was not surprising really, their fleet was the smallest of the others, only having eight ships in total and also having the smallest army and largest civilian population. They were better suited as support rather than actual combat, they had strong warriors yes, but compared to the other fleets they were not as well equipped and capable than the rest, most of the worlds they assaulted required support from another fleet.

"Yes, but this is not only for them, they wish the other fleets to be resupplied as well, not only in metal, but food, silk, medicine and other assortment of reagents they have run low on in the last few months." Replied Mairne, which was a tall order from the first fleet.

"How long do we have?" asked Tyresa

"Four Months." Said Mairne, to which Tyresa lost some semblance of calm, four months? How where they meant to gather enough resources to supply six whole fleets with enough materials such as that, it would take longer than four months, and where could they go to acquire such goods.

"How? How do they expect us to acquire such vast resources in only four months and deliver it to them? It will take two months at best to reach the first fleet from our current position and the other fleets are scattered across the Greater Dark fighting." Exclaimed Tyresa.

She saw no way they could do much in such short timetable, they didn't have the right resources or the time to mine for resources on such a scale and refine it. They also didn't know if they could find a world that had large quantities of livestock and animals, many worlds do, but still finding a world that had them ready to be shipped out for their leisure was not an easy thing to come by.

"Myself and the other Commanders will be speaking on this matter tonight, we have several reports on some worlds that may have possible resources we can use, until then we are grounded for the time being." Said Mairne.

The High Shaman could understand the Paladins dishevel over the situation, after all four months is not a perfect timetable, their own methods would only allow them to acquire a few hundred tons of minerals. Also they would have to ensure that the local population does not notice their presence otherwise problems may arise; to many times in the past has their presence caused chaos on the worlds they visit. So their mission was going to be a failure in the end unless they found a world perfect for their needs, and even then it was going to be a hassle to acquire the necessary resources, especially fuel, as they had a specific fuel source they used rather than standard oil.

"I see, then I will keep you no longer, you have much to do as it is." Said Tyresa, saluting the High Shaman, Mairne returned the salute with one of his own, slamming his fist over his chest and nodding to her.

As Mairne walked away he halted beside on of the terminals, two officers were working over it.

"Sergeant." Called Mairne; drawing the young Draenei from her station and to attention.

"Yes Commander?" she asked Saluting Mairne in her own fashion.

"Send a message to the other commanders, a meeting is to be held at six in the afternoon at the council chambers and they are required to attend, understood?" said Mairne

"Yes, contact the commanders of the fleet and have them meet at the council chambers and their attendance is required." She clarified clearly, to which Mairne nodded his head and departed. He had much to do and not much time to do it, he would look over the request and the world the ship had scouted nearby, there should be a few worlds they could gather resources from.

**Garadar, Sleeping Quarters**

_Fire, blood, steel clashing with steel; that was all she could see, smell and hear. Massive spires of black metal burnt by the searing flames that dotted the planet's surface, spanning high and covered in dark and evil iconography and design. The city spanned for miles and existed over a surface completely engulfed by fire, the heat was near unbearable and the ash in the air made breathing difficult._

_Looking around she could see that there was a battle going on within this massive forest of black spires, two armies were clashing with one another, high above them she could see the Dimensional ships of the fleets. Massive and awe-inspiring ships covered in crystals that glowed brilliantly in the blood red skies and black clouds. While on the many platforms and bridges that moved between the spires and buildings were armies clashing against armies, hundreds of thousands were below her, maybe more, fighting in brutal melee. While above the ships and sharpshooters took out anything that got in their way with accurate and impossible shots, she could see hundreds of warrior matching forward and carving apart demonic entities that lived within this city._

_The Eradar, dark malformed creatures that were once part of the Draenei's race, but demonic and corruptive magic of the Legion have twisted them into cold and ruthless magister that seek only to consume more power and rule over the Cosmos._

_Nathrezim; or the Dreadlord, are vampiric demons that are as cunning as they are malicious. Seeking only to bring destruction and chaos wherever they tread, they excel in driving even the most devout of friends against one another and bringing world to their knees with nothing but dark words in the ears of those who listen._

_Annihilan, massive brutish creatures they are, master of warfare and living engines of destruction and violence, they are the juggernauts of the Legion. Capable of besting even the most powerful of warrior's singlehandedly; and also one of the most ruthless and sadistic in their ways. For if they see an enemy in their path; they will crush it beneath their hooves or under their massive weapons._

_Ered'ruin, these titans are creatures that make even the towers that dot the landscape look small and miniscule in comparison to their monolithic size, over a hundred and fifty feet tall and wielding weapons that were nearly as large as them and capable of tearing through a Dimensional ship armour._

_Mo'arg, mad and horrific scientist and engineers of the Legion, building and creating monstrous constructions, both of metal and flesh that the Legion may move across the cosmos and consume it all; they are evil to the core and have no morality to stop them from creating weapons that destroy all life in the universe._

_Shivarra, the priests and chaplains of the Burning Legion, leading the legions of demons to battle with dark charisma, they are the driving force that makes the Legion moves forward. They seek only to bring their masters vision for the cosmos to fruition and is something stands in their way; they will make sure that nothing survives against them or the armies they command._

_These were the lords of the Legion, the commanders and generals that would lead the many millions of demons across the greater dark and consume all life and magical energies in the universe. But a force stood against them, a massive army marched on this city of demons, carving it and the demons apart with sword, cannon and magic. She could see many factions and races fight side by side to accomplish their goal in rooting out the demons from this world, the Argent Crusade, the Ebon Blade, the Cenarian Circle, The Alliance and Horde. Orcs, Humans, Trolls, Draenei, Pandaran and Goblin, they were many races among the ranks that fought against the Legion and its demon masters._

_But they were not the only force present on the surface of the world, there were many others fighting by their side, many different factions appeared before her eyes._

_Warriors in black robes and armour that blended with the night and could only be seen from the blood red sky at their back and the marron metal at their feet. Wielding swords that are capable of changing shape and size and performing abilities that make them a devastating weapon to fight against. Able to move at incredible speeds in the blink of an eye; and cut through the flesh and metal of demons with lethal precision, and incredible ease._

_Another force came into view, fast and agile warriors capable of acrobatic feats that even a seasoned rogue would have difficulty performing without some effort. Wearing pale green and black armour they move across the battlefield severing arteries and cutting throats faster than anything else out there, hundreds of them leap across great distances and into the fray. Tearing down any defense the demons can muster, with knifes, sword or their own array of magical abilities that could level one of the many towers if it so wished to._

_High above the roar of cannons being fired could be heard from miles around, looking up she could see dozens of air-ships raining down destruction upon the city. Heavy artillery weapons and turrets blasted the stone and fel steel spires apart and into the fiery pits below them. While other off loaded warriors onto high platforms with strange rifles and guns. They wore form fitting blue uniforms and each carried a sabre at their side and a rifle over their shoulder, they had a symbol on their shoulders. A white dragon within a horizontal hexagram and a vertical diamond with a wreath of laurel leaves moving up from under the symbol and up its sides, a crest was one she did not recognise. _

_As their guns took down many demons from a distance, above them more ships descended and unloaded the next batch of warriors to leap into the fray. Thick robes of blue, red, and brown descended towards the ground, as they landed their power were shown. With a wave of a hand, massive gusts of wind were created, with another some could rip the metal from the walls and use it as projectiles, and finally, some used fire to burn the demons to nothing but ash and cinders. Theirs was the power over the elements, to control it not through the spirits, but as if each element was associated and imbued within them since birth._

_She had no idea who these people were, they may appear human but their abilities were like nothing she has ever seen before, who where they, and why where they standing side by side with the warriors of the Fleet. Their power was great, that was for certain, but as who and what they were, she had no idea._

_Her world shifted, moving through the massive city of black spires and burning soil, demons and warriors of the fleet and their unknown allies moved across and through the city, cutting apart anything they see. It was truly a massive and spectacular battle, but in the distance she could see a large temple, a massive formation of spires, black of black that even the red sky and fires around its base could not illuminate the black steel that clung to its frame. Massive spikes adorned it sides as well as the corpses of failed servants and legion commanders who failed their lord, their bodies impaled on the spears and set aflame by eternal fel fire._

_She felt herself pass through the dark walls and into the inner sanctum of the keep, inside was a contrast to the out, fire and red stone was all she could see, the walls were stone carved as fire and the images of a thousand worlds burning and all its denizens burning along with it. At the end of the hall was a massive throne of steel skulls, of many races and species, many of which she could not recognise. But the being that sat upon it she did recognise, Kil'jaeden, he has gone by many names over the Millennia._

_The Deceiver._

_The Legionlord._

_Lord of Flames._

_But one title is known to all who have felt the wrath of the Burning Legion and its demonic horde, and that is his status within it, as the Supreme Commander of the Burning Legion._

_He sat on the throne with a sword in his right hand and his left messaging his spiked brow, his irritation and displeasure easily seen, the mere sight of him made Draga feel weak, his was an enemy she never wished to face. Around him were many trophies, taken from every world he had conquered as a commander of the Legion, thousands, hundreds of thousands of them lay before him. But clearly his anger burnt hotter than anything else on this entire world._

"_You think that you can win here?" he asked, his words like fire, scolding and heated. "You are all fools; this world is the home world of the Legion."_

_He rose from his throne, standing over fifteen feet tall; a sword nearly equal in his height was held deftly in his hand, he stride down the steps and towards the centre of the Hall._

"_This world has never been taken, it never will, this world is the home of millions of demons!" he roared, his words echoing through the fortress and resounding off every piece of stone. "What hope is there for you?"_

_He raised his sword and pointed it forward._

"_We have conquered innumerable world, slaughtered billions. Many have stood against us, and they have all fallen. What makes you think you can do any differently?" demanded Kil'jaeden._

"_Because…" Draga turned and saw a man move forward, cloaked in black plated armour, white stripes and crosses decorated themselves over his arms and chest. A long segmented sheet of chainmail flowed down his back, more for decoration than protection it would seem, and on his right shoulder was a pauldron. On it was a silver skull with golden stripes moving over the skulls forehead, eyes and down to the jaw that connected up and under the pauldron._

_He was maybe twenty five, maybe a bit older, long orange hair just passed his shoulders and his brown eyes stared unflinchingly towards the deceiver. He was without fear, he had the eyes of a warrior that would face down an army alone and know he would come out alive and unscathed; that was what she saw in his eyes. His left hand travelled to his right hip and his right travelled over the same shoulder, pulling free two weapons that resonated with him on a level that could only be described as them both being part of his very being._

_In his hands were two blades, the first was a large sword that resembled a Khyber knife, nearly as large as its wielder, the hilt of the blade as long as his forearm. A thin hollowed-out portion ran from the base of the hilt up to the middle of the blade. The second weapon resembled a trench coat blade, which was around the length of the man's forearms, with an enclosed handle that acted as a hand guard._

"_We do not fight alone." _

_Behind him were many others, thirty to be exact, most were shadows to Draga, some could be made but the shadows that were cast over them made it impossible for her to see who they were. It was almost like the spirits were keeping them from being seen till the right moment._

"_You have only a handful, we are infinite and without number, you cannot win." Declared the Legionlord_

"_As long as we stand united, no matter how strong or large you army is, we cannot be defeated." The young orange haired youth roared, the other shadows drew weapons, ready to attack. "No more! No more worlds will burn in your wake! No more innocent lives will suffer you evil! Your Legion end's here!"_

_They charged forward, dispersing across the room, but the orange haired boy leapt high and descended towards the demon lord, the final battle had begun._

Draga woke in a cold sweat, panting heavily and her sheet drenched in perspiration, she wiped her brown and tossed her sheets off her, again with the dreams and visions. She has been having them for months now, always the same, about the demon world and of the Deceiver fighting against that boy and his allies. Every time she saw it she could only marvel at the battle that would have taken place, it would have likely been the greatest and most important battles in the entire universe for certain.

But with these visions tormenting her every night, she had barely been able to sleep, she would only receive a few hours of rest and because of that she would be forced to take daily naps in order to catch up on what she lost. She had spoken to Mairne many times about this and he had counseled her on it, meditation and wisdom were what he offered, it helped some but not completely and every day it felt as if it was getting worse.

She exhaled tiredly before moving to get dressed, she was up and awake and there was no point in trying to get any more rest. Quickly she put on a leather tunic and an ankle length kilt, sliding her feet into her slippers she moved towards the door to get some fresh air and something to eat. She moved to her door and quickly left, forgoing her usual attire for something a little more casual, she would get something to eat before going to the springs and having a bath and then report to the Spirit Shrine.

The trip to the dining hall was uneventful; it was only just the start of dawn on the ship. Most of the ships in the fleet set the day and night cycle based on the time of day on a certain world they will be occupying. That was they can acclimatize to it before they arrive and don't have to risk fatigue or having to sleep in two separate time zones when travelling to and from the Ship and the planet.

She entered a massive rectangular hall, over three hundred feet in length and half as wide, the roof a curved glass which rose high and slowly inclined down as it went further to the ends of the hall, showing off the depths of the greater dark to all who dined. Several long tables moved along the lengths of the Hall, allowing for over ten thousand people to eat and drink together, nearly the entire military force of the fleet could dine in this hall. But at this time in the morning there were only a few here that were just beginning their shifts, among them she could see one of her friends, Captain Daniel Erickson or as everyone else calls him, Captain Derrick.

She moved to him slowly, both eager to get something to eat and maybe have a polite conversation, but dreading at the same time at the things he can bring up, after all, he was quite annoying.

"Draga! What are you doing up so early?" he asked, a smile on his face and a piece of bread in his hand that he waved along with his hand. "Shouldn't you be catching up on your beauty sleep?"

"Shut up Derrick." Responded Draga; her mood dropping lower every second and every step that drew her closer to the Alliance Captain. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get up early."

"Bad dream?" asked Derrick, Draga sat next to him and thought a moment; she really hadn't spoken about it to anyone else other than her master, mainly because it looked like a prophecy and she didn't, and nor did he, want people to think she was some sort of oracle.

"Kind of…" was she could give him.

"Hey come on, I'm here for you, tell me what's on your mind" said Derrick, trying to get his young friend out of her rut.

Draga considered it for a moment, but knew that if she told him he would likely get ideas about it, she trusted him as much as she could, but still there was only so much she could tell him.

"It's nothing really, just a few bad dreams." She responded, quite firmly he saw, he knew when to take a hint, even from a sixteen year old orc girl.

"Alright I won't pry, although I have to say, if you had a boyfriend you wouldn't have to come to me all the time with your problems." Mocked Derrick playfully, which didn't sound very funny to the orc shaman sitting next to him.

So many times he had said such things, about getting a boyfriend, and having someone to cuddle with and kiss and go with walks in the park with, nonsense really. It was a human thing, but the fact he kept bringing it up and also trying to coerce her into getting one made her very angry.

"Hey you know, there's this orc guy I know, he's about your age and I hear he looking for a…" he never had a chance to finish, when he turned to look at Draga he saw her hand in front of her and crackling with lightning, the message was clear, shut up or she would light him up.

"I will kill you if you keep bringing this up, and if you dare try to bring him here, I will make you suffer before I kill you." she warned, very serious and without a single ounce of hesitation in her words.

"Draga that is enough." Came a scolding remark from behind her, turning both Derrick and Draga could see the imposing form of Mairne Ragetotem staring down at them both. Derrick rose quickly and saluted to the commander of the Seventh Fleet, and Draga got to her feet and bowed to her master, embarrassed she shamed herself in front of him.

"Draga, you are a shaman of the Earthen Ring, to use your powers to intimidate a fellow warrior and friend simply because you are angry is not the way I taught you." Said Mairne; clear disappointment in his tone. "And you Captain, I do not mind you speaking freely when off duty, but continuously agonising my apprentice I will not suffer."

"My apologies commander." Responded Derrick; his tone and posture much more formal, his hands by his side and his back straight.

"Good, I hope you do not try to cause any more grief than you already do." Said Mairne, Draga could only smile a bit at how he put Derrick in his place, he was her friend, but it was always good to see how he could squirm. "Besides she can get a boyfriend any times she wishes. Earthmother knows she needs it; she spends more time arguing with you than having contact with any other living being on this ship. Maybe that's why her temper is becoming so pronounced."

A small smile graced the Tauren's aged mug, and Derrick struggling not to laugh at the embarrassed face of his friend Draga. Mairne may be the commander and a very old Shaman; he was quite humble and willing to speak with ordinary soldiers at a more approachable level than other superior officers. That is what made him also what the Fleet would call a councilor, as many would go to him to seek advice or answers to their problems or questions.

"Now Captain if you are done here, I would like to speak with my apprentice, after all, I think she needs a little time without someone making fun of her." said Mairne, the Captain saluted and quickly hurried off to get to his station, as the Human warrior left Mairne looked down at his young apprentice.

Black bags hung under her eyes, obvious exhaustion and sleep deprivation was starting to catch up to her, even with the meditation and rejuvenation exercises she had been taught were not doing enough to lessen the strain. But still all it was doing was lessening the strain on her rather than halting it, it was the best he could do for the moment, and he dare not risk revealing the truth for fear of what stigma it may cause upon her.

"Another dream?" asked Mairne, he knew it for certain; he had seen it before.

"Yes Master, the same one, about the battle and the boy who fought against the Demonlord." Said Draga.

"Obviously you have been shown this for a reason, otherwise you would never have a recurring dream." Replied Mairne, which was true, most dreams usually shifted and changed, either visions of what may come to pass or event reflecting on the past, of previous generations, but they never recur as much as the dream Draga was having.

"But I don't know what it means, all I see was a Legion world that we were invading and the Deceiver was there. And that human boy who was fighting against him." said Draga, obviously frustrated as to why she was receiving visions of a future she had no idea how to interpret. It was as if it was to come to pass, but the people who were fighting in it were not all there, that boy with the orange hair was one of them.

"Then we will need to see if we can find out who he is." Assured Mairne, he had been trying to do so for nearly a month now, looking through the fleet for anyone who fits the physical description but none came up. He had tried to get it from the other fleets and sadly only two were able to reply back to him on the matter, while the others were simply ignoring his hales as simply asking if they had someone on board their ships.

"Thank you master." Said Draga with a bow, to which Mairne patted her on the head.

"Of course my pupil, now get something to eat, you have a long day ahead of you, and try to get some rest when you can. Don't want you falling asleep during meditation again." Chuckled Mairne, enjoying the embarrassed look she gave when bringing up the event a few weeks ago where she accidently fell asleep while in a meditative class in the Spirit Shrine.

It got a laugh from the other students, but the teacher was not that amused by her slacking off, it was only thanks to his intervention that she wasn't punished further for the matter.

"Yes Master." She said, turning and slumping down in her chair, a bar maiden coming by to bring her a meal, Mairne took his leave, he had some reports to look over and also meeting to prepare for.

**Garadar Council Chamber**

Mairne stood at the far edge of the council chambers; he was admiring the view from the ship's port side until the meeting arrived, his eyes gazing at the many stars in the Greater Dark. He was pondering the task they had been given by the First Fleet, a very large task he might add, one that was almost destined to fail. But, he did find something of note while he was reading a report on the worlds within range of their current position; he found one that appeared to be a very interesting find.

The sound of doors being pushed open drew his attention away from the window; he turned back and towards the entrance of the Chamber, the large metal doors were retreating into the walls and allowing entrance. Mairne glanced to the door and saw several figures enter; each of them was the commanders of the different organizations that were a part of the fleet.

The Alliance and Horde had commanders for their individual forces, such as the Night Elves, the Worgen, the Orcs and such, therefore a commander was elected to represent them all, for either faction. While the Argent Crusade, The Ebon Blade, Cenarian Circle and Earthen Ring had their own.

They moved to the large meeting table in the middle of the room, a large metal table crafted with a glass face and with finely crafted purple crystals in each corner for decoration. Mairne took his seat at the head of the table and the other commander did the side along the sides, glancing at them all he began.

"Many of you are wondering why you are here, I will be brief then." Said Mairne, pulling out the reports he received from the First Fleet and handing a copy to each of the Commanders. "I received this after the assault on the previous Legion Stronghold on Turalan. We have been given a mission by the First Fleet."

The Commander quickly opened the reports and examined it, some were hopeful at the chance and others were less than enthused at what the might First Fleet was sending them to do. And as they read their hopes evaporated and the less than enthused commander were now thoroughly irritated. After all the fact that they would be doing nothing more than just getting things the other fleets need to keep on the war path was not as glorious or particularly interesting for them.

"This is ridiculous!" Shouted Lucius Dreadmoore; the commander of the Death Knights aboard the Garadar and Seventh Fleet. Thick blade plates covered him neck to toe, skulls and bone iconography covered the thick metal, only his pale face could be seen which was contorted into a snarl of anger. "They expect ups to scrounge through the dirt for metal and food!"

"I have to agree with the Death Knight." Came the calm and crisp words of High Marshal Lysander Reinhart; a balding man with black hair with tinges of grey, covered in thick grey and blue plate and a tabard of the Alliance emblazed in gold on its front. "This task seems to be one that we are quite frequent asked to do; we are a fleet, not a convoy."

"He's right, they treat us like nothing more than delivery boys, no more fit for war than a damn pack of Murlocs." Said Blood Knight-Captain Vedorthil Dawnspear, like his two other warrior compatriots he wore thick red and gold armour of the Blood Knights and a long red cape and representative of the Hordes interests, he was quite livid over the fact that they were simply going to be running another errand for the fleet.

"Wait, this says we need to provide for all six fleets." Exclaimed Manath Magesinger, a tall man with long white hair and eloquent robes of purple and blue, a mage by occupation and an inventor by hobby. The news hit the other commander by surprise; they thought that they would need to just get the First Fleet the supplies that in itself was a massive undertaking, but all six, that was impossible.

"All of them? That cannot be right, it would take months to do so, even a year or so to gather that sort of resources that they all need to keep fighting." Said Vedorthil; examining the scroll once more to see if he was correct.

"Yeah and from the demand they need its going be a long year to." Said Manath, then it came to him. "How long do we have to do this?" He knew along with all the commanders that this kind of job wouldn't be allowed to go on for so long, so that means they will likely be given a specific timetable.

"Four months." Said Mairne, the commander look at the High Shaman in shock, four months, to acquire several hundred thousand tons of food, metal and other assortment of materials that would be valuable to the Fleets.

"There's no way, there is no bloody way we can come up with these kinds of resources in that timeframe, it would take over a year, maybe even two if we want to get everything we need." Said Lysander, which was true, there was no way they could raise several hundred thousand tons of food and materials for the entire force of the Seven Fleets.

"It would seem the First Fleet has sent us on a fool errand, likely as a joke at our expense." Said Fulgrim Razorwing, Arch Druid of the Cenarian Circle and their leader, calm and collected in all things and never shows an ounce of emotion.

"Maybe not." Said Mairne; bringing all to attention. "I sent out the survey ships eight days ago and they had returned their reports just recently." He pulled out another set of files and threw them across the table. "These are those reports, most of the world's there are useless and of little note, but one caught my attention."

The commanders opened the reports and read over its details, all the while Mairne reminisced it.

"A survey ship had discovered a small system which has eight separate worlds, one that is inhabited, by humans." Said Mairne, which surprised the commanders, usually a single race does not exist on two separate worlds, especially humans.

"Human? How is that possible?" asked Vedorthil

"A mystery for another time." Continued Mairne "These humans appear to be highly advanced, have a great amount of unique technology, as well as a large amount of resources."

The commanders could see where he was going with this now.

"So; what's the name of this world?" asked Lysander

"The humans call it Earth."

There you have it, the new and improved United Against the Legion of Flames, although not a lot of action at first, I promise it will get bigger as the story develops.


	2. Chapter 1: This New World

**Hello Everyone, I hope you are all doing well. Well this is the newest chapter for United, I hope you enjoy the remake, went to extra effort to make sure this lives up to the expectations of my readers as well as myself.**

**Reviews at the bottom, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**United Against the Legion of Flames**

**Chapter 01: This New World**

The fleet had arrived at the world known as Earth in a short few days, the travel was uneventful, and when they arrived they were greeted by an almost mesmerizing sight. The world they visited was glowing, the very surface that covered the world was glowing, and thousands in not millions of tiny light lit up the surface of the planet as they approached the night side of the massive sphere. Illuminating the continents and showing their shapes to those who looked from the void of the Greater Dark, it was like nothing they had ever seen before. The fleet had so many thoughts on the matter of these people below. Who they were? What were they capable of? And how were they human?

When it came time to learn about the world and the people that called it their home, they were surprised that it was as advanced as it was, thousands of cities dotted the world and the humans could perform feats of science even greater in some cases to the Naaru. They had knowledge and technology that had risen themselves to a higher level of living, able to perform tasks that even those in the fleet would struggle to accomplish. Not only in the fields of battle and defence, but also to the improvement of their everyday lives. Medical technology that prolonged life, cure dangerous diseases and illnesses, mass production factories that didn't require hundreds of workers assembling a single object.

With the might of these people's technology supporting them the Seventh Fleet, and all the other fleets, could deal a blow against the Legion in such a manner that they would never have to fear being pushed back. No longer fear the Legion taking another world from them, no longer worrying that the demons will wipe out another civilization or cripple the fleet to the point where it would no longer exist. With this they could bring great change to their peoples and finally start waging this war in a manner better than they have in the past.

But there was one fault to this plan, the humans that live upon the world, were not to be trusted.

The planet Earth was divides in more ways than language and territory, separated by religion, animosity and racism that went beyond what species you belong to, but simply what nation and color of one's skin. The very thought of such a thing surprised and even dismayed the Seventh Fleet from moving closer to the world, for if they treated their own species with such hostility, what would they do to them should they appear.

It was because of this one factor that prevented them from landing on the surface of the world, the danger of being discovered and even destroyed simply for existing was something they could not risk taking. From what they have learned from this world's people and their view, the Fleets arrival would likely result in retaliation of some kind, regardless of their circumstance or intentions, they would attack out of fear.

So that left the Seventh Fleet with only one option, if they could not appear in the open, then they must walk through the shadows and take what they needed. And currently, they had agents all across the globe acquiring all that they needed without being noticed or suspected upon their true origins.

* * *

**Australia, Melbourne**

"How long before our shipment is ready?" Joana Lightlance inquired, looking down at the seated executive member of the BHB Billiton Company, who was for his part nervous. They were currently in his officer in a small multistory building that overlooked the busy streets of Melbourne. Little decoration adorned the cream colored room aside from the simple class panel table that was the man's desk; the room was simple and boring.

"Two months miss Laurence." John Patricks replied; he was a representative between the company and Miss Laurence's group, and also the current manager of BHB Billiton's Eastern Australian Branch. "You have come to us on short notice; we didn't expect such a large order from you. Especially in the time frame you allocated us."

"True, but due to recent development the people I represent are in dire need of these materials." Joana said, to which John nodded, he wasn't going to argue with her, the money was good and the deal between them was making their company a fortune.

Also the fact that when the previous individual that was the representative between the Fleet and BHB Billiton company found it amusing, and openly displayed it. He was subsequently fired; after all, the group that she was working with had enough money to buy them out from under them, and proved it when they showed it by buying nearly half of their company out from under them. After which they quickly relented and said they will do as they ask, the shares were returned, but the message was clear. The only reason they came to BHB Billiton and didn't buy them out completely is because it would inconvenience the Fleet as they didn't want the hassle of doing it themselves.

"That I understand, but I cannot help but wonder why you are not having us deal with the manufacturing of the materials." John said, it was odd to simply ask for the materials and take them, usually they would be used as a medium and then from there they would have it sent off to be made into the product or equipment the client needs, but this. This was something else. "What do you intend to do with all this?"

"That is not of your concern, we are simply resupplying ourselves and also several other organizations we work with." Joana said, scowling at the man with apparent irritation, putting the point on the end to show that he shouldn't be asking questions.

"Resupplying for what?" sadly her scowl was not enough, she needed to go a lot further than that, and remind him of where he stands on the corporate food chain.

"Do you wish your career to end with us taking this Company and doing it ourselves?" Joana asked; the man shuffled nervously in his seat. "I'll take that as a no."

"I'm sorry, I meant no offense; my curiosity got the better of me." John said, to which Joana's scowl lessened but her glare persisted and continued to bore through the man's head and into his deepest thoughts.

"Remember until we receive our product, you receive no funds, do not risk losing your money simply because you couldn't keep your nose out of our business." Joana said; her eyes boring into the man like hot fire pokers.

"I-I understand, I am sorry for intruding." John said, he thought she was quite terrifying, even when someone had tried to pick her up when she was leaving; she nearly broke his arms when he attempted to pat her on the ass. She wasn't someone to cross, whether it is in a fight or in a business deal, because in either situation, she would drive you and in the latter's case, your company, into the ground.

"Good, contact me if there are any delays in the shipment." Joana replied, she turned on her feet without another word passing her lips or allowing John to speak his assurances to her, she gracefully left his office and made her way to the parking lot where he car was waiting for her.

Joana Lightlance or, as her alias goes, Joana Laurence was currently on a mission from her superiors in the fleet, a mission that was shared with hundreds of others across the world. Her mission was to procure the services of the BHB Billiton mining company and acquire a substantial amount of their resources, although it may have sounded simple, it was far from it. The system in which this world worked was complex and near impossible to understand from her standpoint, but luckily she was only a liaison in this. Joana simply represented the fleet's interests and only gave them the details they needed to know rather than actually negotiate with them.

While she spoke on the Fleets behalf and made sure everything was going according to plan, she would report back and ensure that nothing was at fault or they were being led astray. In the month since she began she had not been fighting on the battlefield with sword and shield, but the boardrooms and offices of company CEO's to ensure that the Fleet would get what was promised to them.

As the elevator opened she saw her driver already waiting for her, Raven Silverguard, a young twenty six year old woman with fair pale skin and short jet black hair, wearing a form fitting black business dress. She was a paladin under the tutor ledge of Joana along with two others, and she was her most skilled pupil, Joana was reminded of her time under the leadership of Tyresa, those were some of the best years of her life.

"Master Lightlance, we have received a message from the Seventh Fleet, they wish to speak with you." Raven said as she opened the door to the car, Joana nodded her head and took her seat within and as the car started up she told Raven their destination.

"Take me to my apartment then, we can speak with them there in much more secure accommodations" said Joana, placing one leg over the other and crossing her hands over her chest. Silently irritated in the clothing she was forced to wear. It was a white buttoned shirt under a tight form fitting grey business jacket, which showed off her slender form. Along with a knee length skirt that matched her jacket and also clung to her hips tightly and was quite alluring when she strode away. With stockings and high heels she finished her look as a beautiful business woman that could be both a beauty at a distance and a man-killer up close.

But Joana felt so exposed with such flimsy and almost indecent clothing; she couldn't understand how a woman could stand wearing such a thing. Especially with the type of men around on this world, many times she had to quickly and painfully make it clear that she didn't like the attention they were giving her and if they continued they would regret it.

Joana had to deal with this type of treatment for the last month, ever since she was sent here from the fleet to secure these materials from these corporate jackals, as they were called. Her main objective was to secure valuable materials such as Steel, Iron, Titanium, Copper, Nickel, Aluminium, Chromium, and Cobalt. These were just a few of the different materials that she along with dozens of other across the globe was trying to procure from just as many sources.

Her objective was to gather as much of these metals from the continent as possible within the time frame she had been given. There were several very valuable minerals within Australia; she had to negotiate with half a dozen different mining corporations in collecting and acquiring several thousand tonnes of the materials. But as easy as that sounds it was more complicated than what it appeared.

For the acquisition of these materials was both a business deal and operated like political manoeuvrings, trying to get the people to go about the process their way and make their clients do what they wanted. But doing so would likely leave you with less than was expected and also with more expended, but they had secret weapons on their sides, and that came from a race that's dealing with business and trickery were breed from birth. The Goblins.

With some magic and illusions they created the perfect business predators to deal with the jackals, and they stood no chance against beings whose entire existence and society was built upon business and extorting as much as they can out of a person without them getting any wiser. With this they had backed these corporations into the corner and then they were at their mercy, they knew not to mess with them, otherwise they would bring them crashing on top of themselves.

But that didn't mean they were simply going to be buying from companies, after all you first needed the money to buy, and to do that you needed to sell something. Gold, Diamond and other precious gems was one thing, but it only did so much before there was a large dive in the price on the market because of the quantity being brought in. A very strange system, although not all that odd, a product was only valued based on the quality and rarity of the item as well as the demand. While nothing like the way they went about when coming to money and finances, it still allowed them to play the stock market in ways that couldn't be believe and make billions within a few days of arrival.

But it was the Goblins and Gnomes within the fleet that allowed them to amass a fortune so large that they didn't know could be possible. You give the people something they need and you can make billions off of it, and that is what they have done, they have almost sorted out the world's energy crisis with a simple little square panel. In only two weeks the product has been put on the market and with it they are bringing in more money than they can keep track of.

These were the Naaru Crystal platforms, these were specially designed solar panels for the use of improving the world's energy crisis and also reducing global warming, as the human call it, or as the fleet had dubbed, killing themselves indiscriminately. The crystals were actually the same crystal formations found of the Dimensional Ships, which draw on arcane energy from the Twisted Nether to power the ship and also allow them to enter the dimension to traverse through it. This makes them quite powerful, with a single one meter square sheet three inches thick; you could power a single city block uninterrupted for six whole months before it would need to be replaced.

For the draw on powers is not as simple as that, the crystals break down from constant rapid use; the arcane energies that they draw from the Twisted Nether are violent and chaotic. The crystals channel the energy and allow it to be converted into electricity that runs from several conductors that are them funnelled out and into a special capacitor that stores the energy. The potential for this alone is staggering, especially for this world, with this alone they could supply the entire world with clean renewable energy for a hundred years, and the cost for such a thing would be negligible. They would make billions off the market within a few weeks and from there they could pool those stocks into buying more of what they needed, they would be able to procure millions of tonnes of metals, hundreds of thousands of heads of cattle and so much diverse technology that would make a Gnome feint.

And when this is all over, they sell the rights to the product and simply give the money to a charity and then all is square, that way they don't have to worry about the entire thing. But still the crystals have a certain operational duration; most will only last six months, but they can still operate but at a severely diminished capacity. Meaning the overall life expectancy of the crystal panels is about three years. Also based on the amount of power that is currently being generated from this form of energy as well as how many have already been created, they will likely have enough electricity to power the world for three to four decades after the panels burn themselves out. Five if they cut back the power that the panels draw upon to a certain minimum to preserve their life expectancy.

But still the product will last a long while and also they can easily store the energy and then distribute it, but by the time the fleet leaves the crystal panels will either be at the top of the market or on their way there. But none the less they had an objective on mind, even though the loathed to cause problems, the stability of this world was left to these ruffians. After all they may appear on the edge of collapse, the human race has always shown, and be it on this planet or on Azeroth to overcome any obstacle. So those dealing with this energy problem will not be something they cannot handle themselves

But these were only just objectives to the purpose of this entire mission, to resupply the other fleets to their fullest with materials, food and technology to continue their fight against the Legion, and it was going well. With their knowledge of the stock market, their massive funds and the fact that they have raised no suspicion in their time here shows they were well underway. All they had to do was stay on course and not get involved in anything and they would be in the clear.

Joana came out of her musing and looked out the window to see the hotel she was staying in, a large several story four star hotel called the Swanston Hotel, a very well furbished hotel in her opinion and also very luxurious. As her car pulled up to the entrance an attendant opened her door, Joana exited and immediately moved to the entrance and then to her room.

She had to speak with the fleet about her current status, she had acquired the rights to the materials, all that was needed was for the shipment to be made and then when they were in her hands, give what was due to them and depart. Thousands of tonnes of metal was now in her possession, all that was needed was for the stuff to be delivered and then the fleet was secure with enough materials to supply the entire fleet with new armour and weapons twelve times over with her shipment alone.

As she entered her room she found it highly decorated suite, a large open lounge room with several adjacent rooms, a large red leather lounge in front of a thirty six inch flat scream television. Several small tables and adornments hung around the perfect cream walls, several unique paintings of no real value hung around the room to offer some beauty to the large open room. But the state of the room and its decorations were not her concern, she had other matters that required her attention.

She moved to the lounge of the room and pulled out a square tile from beneath the upholstery, it was a marble slab with arcane circles and runes engraved into the surface. In the centre of the marble platform was a single empty slot, no more bigger than a coin, placing the stone on the ground she reach into her jacket and pulled out a small trinket. Between her fingers was a small ruby crystal; along the surface were several intricate patterns that lined up with several of the markings on the stone slab. Kneeling she placed the disk into the empty slot and as soon as she did the crystal corrected itself and sunk into the platform. The ruby began to glow and then the runes and patterns began to glow a similar shade of red, as the runes activated she took a step forward and stood upon the platform.

* * *

Once she took that step onto it her world shifted around her, no longer was she inside the hotel, but in a large stone walled room with little light saves for the glow on the moon surface that shone through the nearby window. She had returned to the Garadar, but not in body, she looked to her hands to see they were transparent; the device had created an image of her own body in the world below that allowed her to communicate with the fleet. That was the device she had used, a special communication circle that allowed one to create an image of themselves that can be projected anywhere; usually this was restricted by the power of the device. But the fleet had a relay on their ships that allowed the image to come directly to where she was standing right now.

Joana looked around to see she was not alone, for several dozen others stood along with her; all of their forms were like her, transparent illusions. But even though she couldn't see them all, she knew who they were, they were the same people who were collecting precious metals from around the globe. But there was only one person in the room who was not an illusion, a single squat man in the middle of the room.

The Commander of the Dwarven army within the fleet, Marshal Cadeyrn Thunderclaw, a large burly dwarf of the Wildhammer Clan, he had a long double braided beard that flowed down over his chest and a triple braided head of hair with the two on either side flowing over his shoulders and down past his beard. The largest of the three braids flowed down his back and down to his waist. He wore robes of Iron and Steel, chain mail dress with plates that fastened it tightly to his already sturdy and powerful form, his large muscular and tattooed arms were bare and crossed behind his back.

"Joana Lightlance." Cadeyrn greeted "Now that you are here we can begin." He then spoke in a loud and clear voice, addressing all who were present within the room. "This meeting has been called to determine the status of your current objectives."

"I want a report from all of you and your team on your haul; I want to know if we have everything we need." Caderyn said, his eyes roaming over the assembled illusions within the room, before focusing on one. "Sergeant Tyner, report."

"I along with my colleagues in Asia have secured close to four hundred thousand tonnes of metal, ranging from Titanium to Iron. We are in the process of procuring more; we expect to double if not triple our supply in the next two months." Tyner said, pride and some excitement in his voice, that was a large haul considering, as he along with many others were working on one of the larger continents.

"What are the figures and also how much is this going to cost us?" asked Caderyn, after all they had a certain budget to stick to, the fleet may need a lot of metal; but they also needed food and leather to feed and clothe the warriors and people.

"Eighty thousand tonnes of Titanium, one hundred and sixty thousand tonnes of Aluminium, seventy thousand tonnes of processed Iron, twenty five thousand tonnes of Tungsten. Copper, Nickel and Lead make up around twenty thousand tonnes each." Tyner clarified, giving exact details on what he had been able to procure. "As for the price we clocked it in at around twenty three and a half billion Yuan." There were many shocked faces as they substantial sum. "But in United States dollars in which we use as a standard, it's over three billion eight hundred million."

There was some relief, their budget was starting to get low and despite their best efforts they were still running dry, they had made billions of dollars and nearly half of it was being used to acquire the metals they needed to equip and supply their armies, they still had only so much they could use. The fact this world procured these metals on a massive scale was helpful, but their economy in which they employed only made it more difficult to actually get them out of their greedy little hands.

"We are down to nearly twelve percent of our budget, we have used billions to acquire these materials and we are yet to see out a single ounce of steel or tin." Said a woman from behind Joana, she did not turn to look for she could already tell she was frustrated. "I was told I would receive my shipment in six weeks, we are cutting it close, and we have been here for over a month. We need to get results instead of promises that may not hold true."

"I agree, these people are shady, I can't even walk down the street without having to worry about getting attacked. I would sooner walk through a Legion's forge camp than one of these cities of theirs." A man on the far side of the room said, he is likely in a much less secure location due to that summery of his, although anywhere could be dangerous in this world with the kind of people in it.

"We should take measures to ensure they provide us with out promised goods." Said another man, to which several murmurs of agreement broke out. "Maybe gather some details on these people and their company see about finding out things that we could use to blackmail them."

There were some murmuring and nods of approval around the room, although Joana was one to loath using such shadowy and low tactics, she understood the reason behind it. The fleet was dangerously low on resources, and they needed to ensure that they got what they came here for, because not only the Seventh was in danger, but also the other six fleets.

"I will speak with SI:7 and see if we can organize something, but for now continue working, focus on the task at hand and make sure that nothing interferes with the operation." Caderyn ordered.

"Then we have a problem High Marshal." Joana turned to see a large muscular man standing a few spaces from her. He had short cut hair and a very stern yet aged faced, which was odd for someone like him, she knew him by affiliation, he was a Sergeant in the Alliance Army Brigade, and he was around twenty six years old, yet he looked like he was in his early forties.

"What do you mean Novik?" Caderyn asked.

"There has been an incident in Southern and Central Africa; it seems that there is a coup going on which is causing civil unrest. Because of this the companies are being forced to halt their mining and business due to rebels attempting to destabilize the government." Novik said; his words icy, he along with many other in the Alliance detested rebels, they were too much like the Syndicate and Defias Brotherhood to their liking.

"What is happening there?" Joana inquired.

"A former general has decided to take over The Central African Republic, and because of that he has a small army waging his private war against the government." Novik recalled. "There have been attacking gold mines and other mining operations in the area; because of this the mining has been halted due to loss of life." He answered. "But that is not all; they have been rounding up people and forcing them to join his little army, causing all sorts of strife across the southern most part of the continent."

"Why hasn't the government stepped in?" asked one individual

"They don't have the manpower to fight them off and be sure to win, and even if they did, it would drag on for months." Novik replied. "This General also seems to have some support former deposed political parties seem to be allying with him, there has been news on the event, as far as I can tell this coup is going to last a long while."

There was a pregnant pause for a moment as everyone digested the information, before one person broke it with a question.

"What and how much are we losing here?" One person asked, though it may appear to be callous and disrespectful, the man did have a point in this, they had much at stake.

"We clocked in about one point two million tonnes of precious metals." Which shocked the people present, that was a lot that was being lost. "Aluminium, Antimony, Copper, Nickel, Manganese, Lead, Iron, Titanium, Tungsten, Zinc. We are losing all these materials and more to these rebels and their little rebellion."

"Africa is one of our main hubs, from South Africa alone we can acquire nearly a fifth of our resources at a substantially smaller cost if we had gone to another source." Joana said, which everyone knew Africa was a practical gold mine for them, there were few laws there that would get in their way and also dealing with the different companies had been easier than most others.

"Also the fact that is the fighting spreads then the northern part of the continent may halt mining to prevent attacks on their mines." Novik said. "We could lose nearly one fourth of our supply."

"How do we fix this?" asked someone, the question was once again answered by the Sergeant.

"We need to remove these rebels immediately, if we can, we may be able to save our shipment and also minimize the loss of the sudden halt." Said Novik, everyone knew what he was suggesting and it was not an easy thing to do. He was suggesting they murder whoever was leading these rebels and also their supporters in order to halt their interference in their business. Assassinations were something the fleet had done many times in the past, on many different worlds, but against a human population and also on one that wasn't their enemy or a member of the legion was not something that was to be taken lightly.

"What is the political fallout if we were to do something like this?" asked Caderyn, opening the floor for anyone to speak.

"The government would likely take credit for taking them out, but there would be some suspicion, especially if they think a third party was involved." A woman said; her brows were furrowed in deep thought. "We would need to plan this out carefully; going all out on them would raise too much suspicion on our part. Also it may cause an international incident if they feel others were involved."

"We could assassinate some, blackmail the government or even give them leads on where the rebels are hiding and also where their leaders are." One man offered to the conversation.

"That won't work, we need to remove them all from play and make a sizable dent in their army, without a head and most of the body they can be mopped up by the government." Said Joana, as much as she didn't want to help organize an assassination, there was little choice. "Maybe take out their base of operation or even lure them to a certain area and then wipe them out with a single strike."

"That could work, although with how things are, their government is just as bad as the rebels." The previous woman said. "I recommend you send in several members of SI:7 to investigate these rebels and see about putting them down."

Caderyn nodded in agreement, this wasn't their forte, they were thinkers and warriors, not assassins and rogues. He would speak with the other commanders tonight, but before that he would seek out the other members of the Assassins Guild and see about getting them to carry out some espionage work.

"Now, let's get back to business, what are the current figures of your regions?"

* * *

**Eco-Dome Dimensional Ship; 'The Fortune'**

In a massive open canyon near the base of two mountains was a large town; hundreds of buildings and houses dotted the flat landscape that was nestled between the two mountain ranges. The town stretched for several miles down the large valley, tens of thousands of people made this valley their home. But the town was near empty, save for the wives of the men and their children, and the few stalls that had those who could work them while most were away.

Several miles outside the valley and mountain ranges in large open expanse was a massive flatland, hundreds of acres of land perfect for harvesting and planting as well as herding a multitude of animals and wildlife. It was here that most of the people resided, harvesting the fields and ensuring the health and safety of all the animals, close to sixty thousand people made the Fortune their home and every single one of them had a role to play. But today was different, for they had received fresh supply of crops, animals and even new farming equipment.

"I have to say this is a wondrous sight." Fulgrim Razorwing said; a Night Elf Arch Druid of the Cenarian Circle and also the leader of the order within the Seventh Fleet. Long white hair flowed down his back and over his robes of green and gold, many layers of the leather flowed over one another and left only his head revealed. Only because his hood was down and allowed his pale purple face to take in the artificial light that existed within the dome.

"I agree. It has been long since we have had such abundance at our fingertips." Mairne Ragetotem said. Joining the druid as they both gazed down toward the fields with some joy. Mairne had come to see the new stock be brought in for the people of the Fortune to begin planting the new harvest and steering the new animals.

Below them were fields of crops that extended for miles, while a large town of sheds and storehouses were closely grouped together near the edge of the fields. Dozens of fifty meter long sheds lined themselves up alongside one another; storing a freshly sown harvest as well as the stalls for many different animals that make the farm their home.

"Yes, and this time we will not waste it like before, we are lucky to have found such an abundant world that was able to allow us to gather so much." Fulgrim said, watching as over two million head of cattle, one and a half million sheep, and two hundred thousand swine were led across the plains. They had restocked their supply and then more, with this amount of livestock they could supply the entire fleet with meat, milk, fat and wool ten times over for years to come.

The Fortune was not a typical ship, it was known as an Eco-Dome, a specially designed Dimensional Ship that held a large ecosystem beneath a massive dome of arcane energy and transparent crystal. The ships were triangular in design and were nearly twenty miles from point to point and had a dome that covered a majority of the ships surface. Within was a thriving Eco-system that completely supported itself, filled with hundreds of species of Fauna and Flora that was perfectly balanced.

The dome of energy that shielded the ecosystem was used for duel purposes. The first was to prevent a demonic incursion while the ships travel through the Twisted Nether as these ships had no form of standard shielding or warding against demons. The second was that the arcane energies would vitalise the ecosystem and allow it to thrive and grow despite the artificial circumstances. It was because of this that the plants and flora grew without any sort of natural sunlight; they were being fed and sustained via the arcane energies from the dome.

Although the Dimensional Ships are Naaru in design, the Eco-Dome system was not made by them, but actually they were discovered in Outland nearly twenty years ago when the Burning Legion launched its Third Invasion on Azeroth. The Dome were discovered in the Netherstorm and instantly caught the interest of Gnomes, Goblin and Druids alike to learn about how this artificial habitat had been created in such a bleak and barren land of rampant arcane energies.

From their knowledge on the Eco-Domes within Outland, the first Eco-Ships were created and fitted with hundreds of thousands of species of animal and plant to be brought along with the fleets as they began their crusade against the Legion. With these massive ships they could bring along the families of the soldiers, workers to help in the war effort and also a place away from the War ships that the soldiers often congregated between battles and during. This place has been home away from home for the last ten years of their journey, something to remind them of where they came from before the war, and to remind them why they fight.

"How much more are we going to need to supply the other fleets?" asked Mairne, although he had a rough estimate he wanted to be precise and also wanted to see if they could get more than is required.

"Eight times as much sadly." Fulgrim said; turning down to the massive herd as it was led into a massive barn near the edge of the farmland. "The civilian population make up the majority of this fleets size, nearly six times as large as our standing military force."

"Yes, and since we are the smallest fleet both in ships and numbers, then it is not hard to miss that what we have below is still not enough." Mairne said. "How long do you believe it will take?"

"In two months? We should have what we need, maybe even more so. It all depends on the market that these humans employ." Fulgrim stated, to which he and Mairne shared a grimace, from what they knew of the world and its structure, the world was not built on a stable pedestal and was at great risk of collapsing in on itself.

"That is good, be sure to speak with your contacts down on the planet, we need to make sure everything is going smoothly." Mairne said before he turned and took his leave, leaving the Arch Druid to oversee the operation below as the cattle were still being brought into the barns and fenced off paddocks.

Their mission had started nearly a month and a half ago and they have already gather more than enough in food, metal and technology to keep them supplied for years to come. Finally they could manufacture new armour and weapon without recycling the old, replace broken down siege engines and machines of war.

Things were starting to improve for them now; all they had to do was keep themselves hidden and when they left, they would have the riches of a world in their hull and ready to spread to the other fleets. This was thought to be an impossible task, one doomed to fail, but now they have done the impossible and now they would get the respect they deserve, even if it is as a pack horse, that even the small fleet such as the Seventh was more than what the other fleets thought of them.

* * *

**Garadar, Port Side Sleeping Quarters.**

Draga was tossing and turning once more in her bed, sweat was pouring from her as she struggled to wake from the dream that was assaulting her. Her sheets had been lost in the battle to remain asleep and to wake; her murmuring only gave a certain idea of what she was seeing within the dreaming world.

"Betrayed… Shinigami." She murmured, but none were there to hear her words.

* * *

"_I will destroy the Shinigami who betrayed me!" a roar erupted from the sky, the sound of steel grinding against steel could be heard, earth shattering strikes dispersed the air and brilliant sparks of light erupted as metal clash against one another._

_A city in the distance, hundreds of golden lights that illuminated the land near the coast, the skies were clear, and the stars illuminated the land and in the twilight there were two forces fighting against one another. She saw in the sky above the forested section of the city, she looked up and saw two figures battling for supremacy, to stand not only as the greater but also as the one who was righteous in his cause._

_A warrior slashes his sword, a blade of blackest black and as sharp as a razor, the wind dispersed around his blade, as if being cut apart by the unparalleled edge that it carried. Long and jagged the blade was, like a spear it could cut a man apart from a good distance, the sound of a chain rattling accompanied each swing. But another blade came, large, cumbersome and was the colour of bones._

_A mane of black flame adorned the form of the wielder of the black sword, even against the darkness of the sky behind him, the sky shone bright enough to show that the robes black was as dark as the sword. White crosses adorned his arms, feet and chest, holding the cloak of black to his body as if he was but a shadow in the night._

_A fair complexion, young and handsome, bright orange hair was the first to be seen and noticed, odd yet suited to his identity and character. But it was his eyes that shone with an inner light, righteous and powerful, no doubts shone within; no fear. Just by looking into his eyes one could see the determination within, to move forward and never look back, to never give up despite the challenges ahead, a warrior; a champion who would not fail._

_Sparks flew, metal grinded, anger and hatred could be felt with every swing of the sword of bleached bone. The large bone white sword came into view, the man with the armor of bone appeared. His eyes were blood red and full of madness, only anger and vengeance guided him now, no control and no remorse in his actions, he had lost his way. Power had turned the man into a demon, a twisted smile adorned his face as he fought and bled against the boy in black, slashing and stabbing._

_There was only one end to this battle. One must die._

"_ICHIGO!" the bone covered warrior roared in rage, aiming his sword at the black clad warrior ahead of him, and from the tip of his sword an overwhelming force shot out. _

_Powerful. Overwhelming. Destructive. These were the only words that could only describe the power of the blast as it consumed the man in black._

_The world was consumed in a light purple, it overshadowed all other lights and evaporated the darkness, except for one. From the ray came the man of the black cloak, his hand extended forward, crushing the beam of light within his grasp, shadow consuming the light and never being forced away. The battlefield was calm for only a moment before the battle resumed, this time a decisive blow was met._

_Blood exploded and rained from all around, the black blade met the flesh of white bones. Their battle descending, like a falling star they fell to the earth, shining brightly as they crashed and rupturing the earth with their landing. The world around them had yet to recover from the trauma before their battle began anew, sparks flew, metal clashed, rage and composure were all that could felt from the two warriors of white bone and black shadow._

_But the battle had come to a close, the final struggle was now at hand, the final strike would come soon and then one would stand and the other would fall to the victor's feet. Then it was decided, the sword of shadow pierced the blade of bone and steel. Broken bones and torn flesh, the killing blow was made, the rage evaporated and soon was replaced with serenity and peace. The warrior of bone fell forward and was motionless, but his soul spoke more than what words could form from his mouth._

_He was at peace now, no longer full of rage and hate, but understanding. As it evaporated so did the cross that marked him as a blood crazed warrior, his eyes returned to their norm, but carried no life within them. Gone was the bloodlust, he lived as a monster, but died as a man in peace. Over his stood the shadow clad warrior, though no emotion passed over his face, the grief he felt could not be hidden within his eyes. Even though they stood at opposite ends, and were meant to kill one another, only he would show his enemy remorse for what he had done, for one who protects, is not one who is meant to kill._

* * *

Draga woke up with a start, breathing heavily and covered in sweat, she stared ahead of her for a few moments to calm her nerves and try and understand what she had just seen. It was so intense and vivid that it was hard to piece it all together, she could see the entire event as it played out, but she had no idea what started it and where or when it happened.

But even if she didn't understand the context behind the event, she did learn something from it, and they were three things. The man in bone armour was betrayed by a group called Shinigami and he wanted revenge. The second was that what she saw was definitely on the world they were currently visiting, the town, the lights and the stars even matched the world perfectly; it had to be the same world. And finally, she saw him again, the man from her dreams that had been hounding her for the last few months, the man that would stand against the Lord of the Burning Legion.

"Ichigo…" Draga murmured, it was him, he was the same person. She felt it, she knew it. It had to be him; there is no other answer to it.

She needed to find him, if he is who she has seen then he is likely one of the most important people she can find, someone that finally bring hope back to the fleet and the people on it. Hope that their mission to halt the Legion is not an unattainable dream.

Without wasting another moment she lifted herself from her bed and moved to dress herself, her mind still reeling from the dream, if she was able to find the boy, maybe she could convince him to join them. She would need to speak with her master on this matter first, she would need to tell him about the dream and then maybe see about what she can learn.

Draga left her quarters and made for the dining hall, inclined to get some food before going off and meeting with her master, and maybe a bath beforehand as well, she still hadn't wiped the sweat off. As she entered the hall she saw over two dozen people inside; which was still practically empty considering the number of people that the hall could support at full capacity. Noticing a certain friend of her nearby she decided to sit next to him rather than alone, she just hoped to the spirits that he didn't make any cracks at her, she didn't need it at the moment.

As she approached she noticed he was not alone, he was sitting next to another warrior, a troll warrior. Draga knew of him, he was one of Derrick's fellow warriors and also friend. Shirkan was his name, he was a dark purple furred troll with many tribal markings covering his body, they were white markings to honor the Loa's and therefore were said they were blessed. He had long dark green, bordering on black, hair that was tied into many braids that flowed down his back in a cascade. Aside from his appearance he only wore some plated leggings and was bare-chested, chatting and eating next to Derrick on matters that likely didn't concern her.

As Draga sat down both the warriors halted in their conversation and glanced at her, Shirkan gave her a smile and nod, which was more than enough for her, and Derrick…

"Draga!" called Derrick boisterously, much to the young orc's dismay, before he wrapped a hand over her shoulder and brought her in for a much unwanted hug. "How are you? Sleep well? Had any more naughty dreams?" he asked with a cheeky smile, to which Draga scowled and her left eye twitched with severe irritation.

He was lucky to know she was having dreams, and the contents of those dreams were none of his business and they certainly were not some lewd and obscene as anything that was going through this man's head.

"Shut up Derrick." Said Draga, her voice tired and clearly not wanting to deal with him right now, her head was pounding and his words and actions were torture.

"Ha! Calm down little girl." Shirkan said with a smirk. "You know he be playin' wit' yah."

"Still, please try to maintain some sense of professionalism; after all, I can only imagine the horror of the warriors that fight with you must feel by dealing with your antics." Draga said, planting her head in one of her palms.

"Draga that is very cold of you." Derrick said; mock hurt was all over his face, all but his eyes that shone with glee, which made the young orc shaman's eyes twitch with irritation and soon she would replace that mock hurt with real pain. "After all I have done for you."

"Done for me? You cause me nothing but grief!" Draga roared out angrily, ready to fulfill that promise she made only a moment ago.

"Alright, Alright. Calm down you two." Shirkan said, making sure that Draga didn't try to roast the Alliance Captain for doing something stupid, again. "How 'bout we change topic, huh?"

There was silence for a moment, and then a moment later their daily rations came along, which was simply fresh bread and some broth, which oddly as dismal as it may appear was not that bad in taste and nutrition. But still compared to what the fleet use to provide, these meals were sub-par to what they once use too eat years ago.

"As much as dis stuff is not dat bad, I am startin' to find dat it is going bland." Shirkan said, ripping a piece off his bread roll and dunking it into the soup before devouring it.

Though he was not a person to anger quickly or easily, it was still possible, and she had to agree that over the last few years things have been dwindling severely. Food, Supplies, Weapons, Armour, People, the last was the hardest for everyone to take, after all with such low supplies and with weapons and armor that was recycled continuously there was bound to be a price.

"You did want to change topic, you got your wish." Derrick said, taking a sip of the soup. "Well I got word that we got in a shipment of livestock yesterday, over three million head."

"Damn mon, that's a big head of cattle." Shirkan said, three million head was massive, that could supply the entire fleet for the rest of their days.

"Yeah, but I hear were getting more, eight to ten times more." Derrick whispered. "Hopefully we don't have to put up with this stuff for much longer, we get to have meat again." Before smirking "How long's it been since you had a good piece of beef."

"Too long Mon; too long." Shirkan reminisced, the idea of eating something other than porridge and simple sounded very appealing to him. "But I hear were getting more than just food and metal from the surface."

"What do you mean?" Draga inquired, very interesting in the conversation, after all there were few times she got to speak with Derrick in a more serious conversation.

"I 'ear dat the Goblins and Gnomes 'ave gotten dere hands on some of da technology from down below." Murmured the troll warrior. "I 'ear specifically weapons such as guns and cannons."

"Where did you hear this, I am a Captain and I haven't even heard a word of this?" Derrick asked, if there was a sanctioned operation to actually bring back technology then why they haven't been told about it was a surprise.

"Don't know Mon, but me 'ear dere bringing in some big guns." Shirkan said, taking another mouthful of the soup and then munching down on the bread.

"I guess were getting more from this world than we expected huh?" Derrick said, to which the orc and troll nodded.

"Yeah, in fact my brother Rai has been busy watching all that different stuff off the… what's it called? Intonet." Shirkan said

"I heard that it is a massive repository of information that the people on this world use." Draga said, she had seen someone access the very thing a few days ago, and visited something called Youtube, very interesting indeed. "What is he using it for?"

"Mostly looking up explicit material of the exotic nature." Shirkan smirked at the way the orc girls face contorted into a grimace at the thought of that man with that kind of information on his hands.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Blindluck92: Thank you for your praise. Yes you are correct. As the story goes more people will be revealed. Also there isn't any Warhammer people shown, well, maybe not yet anyway.**

**fraiku: Don't worry, I remember my mistake from before, and have taken the effort to ensure it doesn't happen again. also there are two OC's in this chapter, go to the bottom to see who they are and who they belong to.**

**Arrankor: I am glad you like it, also please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**A Simple Fool: Thanks, I was still young in writing terms when doing the first one and didn't have the knowledge that I do now.**

**Ahrimal: The divination from the story will not be that bad as you might think, I will take it in my own direction but I will try to stick to the story and character of it and not rush through the entire arc to quickly. Also for Diablo, that has been on my mind for some time now, I will likely see about bringing that in, just need the right time to do it. Also I will try to show the strength of the Seventh Fleets Elite, but not overpower them as I did before.**

**Leapinglemur: I have just posted it as you have seen, hope you like. Also I have put Shirkan in this chapter.**

**ultima-owner: Thank you.**

**Culaio: Don't worry the fleet isn't the type to cause trouble wherever they go, also I have done my best to show that they do know how to do things without others taking notice.**

**99 luffy: Don't worry, happens to the best of us, hope you like it so far.**

* * *

**OC's that were introduced in this chapter.**

**Shirkan - OC of Leapinglemur - Troll Warrior**

**Novik Hydriras - OC of Gavoon - Human Warrior**


	3. Chapter 2: In This World We Know

**Well another chapter is up and ready to be judged.**

**Also on another note Transcendence has been updated alongside this story.**

**Also a Poll is on my profile for anyone who wants to vote on what class Ichigo can train as in Transcendence.**

**Anyway on with the story and reviews at the bottom.**

* * *

**United Against the Legion of Flames**

**Chapter 02: In this world we know.**

**Karakura Town**

Kūgo Ginjō, this was the name emblazed on the headstone above the freshly filled grave.

Ichigo Kurosaki looked down at the resting place of the former substitute Shinigami; the current substitute had finally buried the man that had once been his ally and friend in their mission to bring back his powers. For nearly a month they fought and trained together, so that Ichigo could bring out his potential as one of them and finally have the power to protect everyone as he once did as a Shinigami. But their time as ally and friend came to a brutal end when it was revealed that the only intention behind their alliance was so that once Ichigo's power had reached its peak, it was to be taken.

Friend became nemesis and ally became enemy. From the very beginning Ichigo had been used as a guinea pig so that they could strengthen themselves from him and become even more powerful, it was always their plan. They would lure him in and raised him up and ensured that he never suspected a thing until the final strike came; they did a fantastic job on keeping his mind distracted. His friends and family were turned against him, turned by a man who was nothing more than a subordinate of the man who orchestrated it all. When the final blow was struck and the deception was revealed, Ichigo was on his knees and as weak as the day he lost of Shinigami powers.

His resolve then was broken, how was he meant to anything when he had nothing to which he could defend himself or save his friends from the people who were manipulating them. But inside the crushing depths of his despair there was one thing that kept him going, Hope, he knew that no matter the circumstance he would not allow what had occurred to go by unpunished. He had to stand strong in the face of danger, even without his power he would fight to ensure that everyone was safe, he would die to protect them.

Ichigo felt a disturbance in the distance, Hollows were nearby, and he let out a content sigh before he looked at the grave of his former friend turned enemy.

"What peace you couldn't find in life, I hope you find it in the next." Ichigo said quietly, giving the man one last good bye and turning away, turning his back to the man that was once his enemy and leaping towards the sky and towards the Hollow threat.

Ichigo soured over the small town of Kararura and searched for the immediate threat, his eyes and spiritual senses searching for the disturbances he felt only a few moments ago. Hundreds of people were simply milling about below him, going about their business and none the wiser to the Death God and Hollows that were near. He missed this, the patrols he did regularly over the small town he called home searching for anything that threatening it.

But even so he always liked it when he could simply go into his Shinigami form to simple glide around and take in the sights; it was something he longed to do again. As he took a moment to gaze at the surrounding area he was once again happy to be able to see Tokyo's high building in the distance and also Naruki City large field of multistorey buildings as well. It was always sights like this that made him appreciate having his powers back; he could remain like this for hours on end taking in all the different details of the town from so many angles. But his sightseeing was halted when he noticed something just below him, three hollows on a nearby rooftop, cornering a young woman with a chain on her chest; they circled around her like wolves ready to pounce on the cowering sheep.

* * *

"I want the first bite!" one gorilla hollow roared, its jaw salivating at the meal to come, a large torso and with massive arms to help it move with such small and short legs that seemed considerable disproportionate to the rest of its body.

"Like hell! I ran the bitch down, I get the first serve!" roared another, a lanky hollow with long thin arms and legs with razor sharp talons and claws as fingers and feet. Its thin body match its overall appearance as a lean hollow, with a long elongated head that was covered in bone ribcage like mask.

"How about you all shut up?" Both hollows turned to the third hollow of their small pack, the largest of them all, ten feet tall and thick with muscle, it was a juggernaut. But what surprised to the two other hollows was the fact that it was not him that spoke, and their next surprise came when their large compatriot's fell into two pieces from right shoulder to left hip.

The top most part of his body hit the ground with a heavy thud before the rest simply collapsed forward and slowly began to disintegrate into spirit particles, and then the two hollows and the plus soul could see behind the decomposing body the reason for its demise.

Standing there was a teenage boy of the age of seventeen, messy orange hair was the first to be seen from the figure standing in the path of the sun. Then his attire drew their attention, the baggy black robes with white straps around his feet and arms and the massive blade that was in his right hand and resting on the same shoulder. A blade of silver and black with a design similar to that of a trench knife, curving inwards at the back of the tip; with a simple leather bound hilt, the blade was nearly as tall as its wielder. To the plus soul he was simply someone who just appeared out of nowhere and attacked, but to the Hollows who knew what the being before them was, could only utter two words at his sudden appearance.

"Soul Reaper!" The Hollows roared in unison, before charging forward to kill their only being on this world that was a threat to them, but Ichigo watched them come with only a scowl of concentration on his brow as they drew back their arms to strike.

As the massive arm and claw of the two hollows descended towards Ichigo, who showed no signs of concern or making any apparent move to defend himself, both hollow roared in supposed triumph at the easy kill. But where shocked when they felt nothing connect, they only struck air as their target had disappeared right in front of then, for a moment they were stock still trying to understand what had just happened. When the gorilla hollow lost its right arm, severed from the elbow with a clean cut, both looked in surprise as the limb fell to the ground and disintegrated, standing there to the same hollows right was the Soul Reaper.

His blade no longer on shoulder, but pointing towards the ground and small droplets of blood could be seen on the silver of the blade, the obvious weapon that had severed the limb. With a furious roar the hollow tried to strike out with his other arm, and when it moved to crush Ichigo's head, the substitute pivoted to the left and twisted out of the large arms path. As this happened Ichigo drew back Zangetsu and then swung in in an upward arc, severing the second arm like he did the first. Turning on his feet Ichigo levelled the blade from above him to across his chest and swung in a wide arc at the gorilla hollow, cutting it in half, and before it could even begin to fall it started to disintegrate into spirit particles.

But as the hollows body completely fell away the substitute was attacked, through the small concentration of spirit particles lunged forward the last hollow, its claws aiming to pierce Ichigo's chest and heart. But at it came close; Ichigo turned to the right and avoided the strike, letting it and the hollow move forward and in front of him. As the hollow looked up, shock clearly evident in its eyes, Ichigo grasped the long thin limb and threw the hollow over his head and into the paved roof, shattering the tiled floor with the impact. But he didn't let up there, he brought Zangetsu overhead and twisted his blade downwards and stabbed it down and through the Hollows skull, ending its life with a single strike.

Quickly the body of the hollow crumbled away and all that remained of the battle was the thin indentation in the tile where the hollows head once resided, pulling his zanpakuto free Ichigo rested Zangetsu on his shoulder and let out a breath. It was good to have his Shinigami powers back.

After the loss of his Fullbringing powers to Ginjo his Shinigami powers were restored to him, by the very person who had given him the power from the very beginning, Rukia Kuchiki. His power restored from the very reiatsu of the Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13 that he had fought with in the Winter War seventeen months prior. They had given him back the power he had sacrificed to bring down Aizen and continue on with his duty to protect all he cared about, and with this power he brought an end to Ginjo's mad scheme of revenge.

Since then he has begun to remember what it was like to be a Shinigami, for since the loss of his power all he could feel was emptiness within him, unable to fight or protect everyone he cared about. How his friends were always there to rush into battle and yet he was to remain behind, he felt so useless, and because of that there had been a wedge that had formed between them. They would keep their distance, not wanting to complicate things for him anymore than it was, for he was unable to help them, but even he felt as if he had become a burden.

With no power he was of no use to them and to anyone else, he couldn't fight Hollows or even see spirits, or even his friends from Soul Society. He had lost something that was more precious to him than he thought possible, as the saying goes, you never know how important something is until you lose it. But with the return of his power he had been given a chance to start again, doing what he was almost born to do, able to be of use and to fight to defend his home and friends from harm.

Ichigo turned to the plus soul who was still cowering on the ground; tears in her eyes as she looked over to the man who had saved her, Ichigo sheathed his sword and allowed the white cloth to wrap around the blade. Walking towards the soul he lost his scowl and tried to be calm and empathetic to her situation, but was never good at dealing with people, maybe kids but still he always had problems with souls that needed to be passed on. Ichigo kneeled before the young woman, maybe thirty years old when she died, long light brown hair and deep blue eyes; she stared at him with obvious anxiety and wondered what fate awaited her now that the monster had been killed.

"Please don't hurt me." The soul wept; fear lacing every word she spoke and a shiver that assaulted her body.

"It's alright," Ichigo soothed the scared soul, giving a small smile to show that he wasn't there to hurt her. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help, I'm going to send you somewhere you will be safe." Ichigo reached for Zangetsu and watched as she flinched, willing the cloth to remain on the blade he brought the pommel of the hilt to her forehead and tapped it lightly. "You're going somewhere better, I promise."

The plus soul was engulfed in a bright blue light and quickly she disappeared and into an orb of light that shot into the sky, she disappeared a moment later, signalling her departure to the Soul Society. As the soul disappeared Ichigo remembered the disappearances of the Fullbringers after the entire debacle with Ginjo and Tsukishima, after the entire event all the remaining Fullbringers aside from Giriko Kutsuzawa disappeared. He had hoped that they were alright, even though they fought against him and attempted to kill him and steal his power, he could understand their reason. They were trying to stay with the one person who had brought them together and made them into a family, even if they willingly took part in it, he knew that they did so because they thought themselves in the right.

They had been brought up in a life full of grief and pain and they all shared that along with their powers. They had nothing in their lives before Xcution, and in some way they no longer had a life after is dismantlement; he truly hoped they were alright.

Ichigo rose to his knee and despite the turmoil that had accompanied the return of his power he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had regained a lost part of himself. He had become what he was always meant to be, a protector and as long as he lived he would be such and he would always be there for his friends and his home. No matter, he would always protect those he cared about.

* * *

**Soul Society, Seireitei**

The Seireitei was in relative peace this morning, there were no problems that had arisen and there was a sort of tranquil calm, it had been like this for nearly seventeen months now. Ever since the end of the Winter War the entire of Soul Society has returned to a form of normalcy and peace; the likes of which has never been seen for many years. The Gotei 13 had regained their lost strength as former captain returned to take up their old commands, the balance that had been threatened by the war with Aizen and the Arrancar had been restored.

Even Hollow attacks in the world of the living have decreased and have lowered to a level of calm that has not been seen in nearly six centuries. Truly the Soul Society was having a small golden age in which it could revel in this peace without having to worry about catastrophe for many years to come. But even so this was not a time to lull and take rest, ever since the war had ended the Divisions have stepped up their training regime to a higher standard.

No longer did the Captain seek to improve on themselves, but also their Divisions as a whole, seeking to bring them up to a standard that showed they were not only warriors of rank and power, but also leaders of soldiers and warriors. Most divisions sought to improve on themselves, many Captains putting in great effort to do so, while some did just that little more than what they did before the war. Un-ranked soldiers trained rigorously to hone their skills, under the watchful eyes of the Seated officers and their Captain, both old and new joined in this campaign to bring out true warriors. No longer were they to be simply a bunch of people with swords, they would live up to the ideal that the entire Seireitei was built upon, to be warriors that protect the balance and the souls of the innocent.

Presiding over such training regimes for the latest batch of recruits from the Shino Academy was Rukia Kuchiki, a short petite Shinigami standing at just under four foot nine inches in height with light skin and violet-colored eyes. Her hair is black, and was styled in a bob which hung over her face. She was drilling the newest recruits and getting them ready for life in a Division; most of them were fresh out of the school and were getting their first taste of military life. In only an hour and they were all ready to give up and call it quits, it was no wonder that the Gotei 13 was suffering, with all the people they have been getting from the Academy they were severely lowering their standards.

"Come on move it, we haven't even gotten through the warm-up and you're all sweating!" Rukia yelled, hearing only groans and cries of exhaustions from the crowd of thirty Soul Reapers. "Pick it up or you will be skipping lunch!"

"Hey Rukia," The lieutenant of the thirteenth division turned and saw her close friend and also counterpart of the sixth division, Renji Abarai.

Renji has brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail, over the last seventeen months his hair, has grown longer. His upper body is covered in tribal tattoos, including his forehead which he usually covered up with a bandana, which he also changed to a maroon one from a white.

"Torturing the new recruits as usual?" Renji asked with a grin, looking over the sweat drenched Soul Reapers as they went through simple exercises that most Shinigami go through now days as a warm up.

"Yep, getting them ready for morning exercises," Rukia replied with some excitement in her tone, which a few heard and were begging for whatever kind of deity existed above them to help.

"Sadly that's going to have to wait, Byakuya want to speak with you." Renji said, his words losing their playfulness and carry a serious tone; Rukia looked up a little surprised, it wasn't often that her brother asked for her.

"What's going on?" Rukia inquired as she stepped past Renji and moved towards the Division Exit, the Sixth Division Lieutenant following closely behind the thirteenth, she stopped momentarily to give a Seated Officer the duty of continuing the fresh recruits training.

"Don't know, but from I was told we are being sent to investigate something the World of the Living." Renji said, Rukia looked at him oddly, that wasn't something out of the ordinary. "We are going along with about sixty others; most are eggheads from the twelfth division, something about an anomaly."

"Hollow?" Rukia inquired, before her thoughts went somewhere darker. "Arrancar?" Renji looked at her sharply and held her gaze for a moment, his thoughts were the same as hers, and there was something big going on down there. Especially if they were sending two Lieutenants to investigate something that requires such a large force to investigate.

"Don't know, but they are meeting at the Sixth Division before we depart and picking up some of the men, Byakuya told me that you were also to take part." Renji replied after a short, but tense, silence. "Whatever is going on down there, they wanted to make sure that the Twelfth Division was well protected."

Rukia nodded her head, it was odd that the Twelfth Division was getting so many shinigami to investigate a simple anomaly in the world of the living, but still, what was so important about this anomaly that they needed two Lieutenants and a force of shinigami to investigate. As soon as they exited through the exit of the Thirteenth Division the flash stepped away, moving quickly towards the Sixth Division Barracks.

They arrived within two minutes, as they entered the found Third Seat Akon speaking with Captain Byakuya; they were in deep conversation with one another. As Rukia and Renji approached they both halted and glanced at the new arrivals.

"Kuchika-fukutaicho, Abarai- fukutaicho" Akon greeted with a short bow, to which they both returned. "It is good you are here, me along with Kichiki-Taicho were discussing your mission to the world of the living."

"What has happened?" Rukia asked.

"It appears large influxes of souls have been released." Akon said. "But also the cause is yet to be determines, as there was an anomaly that occurred just before they all were killed and their souls released."

"What kind of anomaly?" Renji asked, wondering if this theory on Arrancar or something else hollow related was right.

"Nothing we can discern completely, the anomaly isn't even reiatsu; it's something else." Akon replied, which confused them all, if it wasn't reiatsu or anything to do with hollows why were they going? "As far as we can tell, it is completely foreign both to Soul Society and the World of the living; we need to determine what it is."

* * *

_One Hour later_

**Human World, Central African Republic**

Rukia along with Renji and sixty other Shinigami stepped through Senkaimon and exited above the arid forests of Central Africa. Below was much green and little to no civilization, scanning the region and looking for the area they were meant to investigate they didn't have to wait long before they found it. They looked down to see the forests had been utterly pulverized; something had flattened the surrounding area, and as they looked on, it got worse.

"Move out." Renji ordered before disappearing in a burst of Shunpo. Soon enough the others joined him as they to flash stepped towards the epicenter of the odd occurrence.

In only a matter of minutes do they arrive at the scene and when they did, they come across a shocking sight. Below was a massive kilometer and half in diameter crater that was close to three hundred meters deep and looked as if it was the after effects of an explosion. The surrounding forest had been decimated; hundreds of thousands of trees for nearly ten mile around had been completely flattened by whatever occurred. They descended into the massive crater and found at the epicenter a large mound, the center of the crater was still hot and embers still burning on its surface.

"What the hell did this?" Renji murmured, mostly to himself, many of the scientists within the Twelfth Division were moving around searching for anything of note within the crater that was either a cause or exposed to it.

"Unknown." A shinigami from the Twelfth Division, a seated officer to be exact said, moving up towards a mound that had a smoking stone embedded within, which was conveniently in the middle of the crater. "But whatever happened here was responsible for the deaths of over seven hundred people."

Rukia and Renji were surprised that so many had been killed, especially in such a remote region such as this, what were so many people doing here?

"Was there a village here?" Rukia asked, looking around, she couldn't even see above the rim of the crater from where she was standing, all she could see was the sky above them.

"No, just an old abandoned fort from what we could gather," The shinigami replied, his hand going into his pocket and pulling out a small handheld device. "But the people that died here are of little concern." The Shinigami finished as he ran the device over the mounds searching for anything anomalous.

"What do you mean not out concern?" Renji inquired, not liking the way the guy casually disregarded the deaths of seven hundred people.

"Nearly all of them were sent to hell upon their death, the only reason we took note of their passing was because of the strange anomaly that occurred during that time." The twelfth division shinigami replied, continuing to scan the odd rock that seemed to be at the epicenter of the crater until he got a small ping. "This is why we are here, to determine what that anomaly is."

"But I don't see anything out of the ordinary; it looks like a bomb went off here or something." Rukia said, she had some idea what explosion could do, she had seen and in some cases been in some.

"Yes, this crater is the after effect of whatever killed all these people, however." The Shinigami started, before turning and showing them the device in his hand and the readings that were displayed, which included a high energy concentration around the meteorite. "It would appear that whatever caused this what not a normal means, something orchestrated this, and it wasn't anything the people in the World of the Living could do."

_Two Days Earlier_

Chioma Tendai Mudiwa, Leader of the Liberation of the Republic of Congo and former general of the Democratic Republic of the Congo. Was sitting in his office, which was a small house in a no named village in the Southern Central African Republic. His forces were aiding in a Coup of the government and supporting the Rebels in their plan to take over the country. But sadly they have had some setbacks over the last two months and have been forced to scrounge up all the resources they can to support their little civil war. Right now he was the only one with the forces to actually be a potential threat to the Central African Republic militia, but not enough a threat to actually win against them.

Currently he and his army have been raiding mines all across the Central and Southern African Continent trying to find resources to sell and also bring in more soldiers. Raiding villages for soldiers to force into conscription wasn't enough it would seem, so they needed to hire people out to get them on their side. But since most of the mines have shut down they need to find something else to try and take in order to get what they needed.

"Monsieur," One of Chioma's lieutenants, Kayin, came into his shitty little abode and saluted his General. "Il ya un homme ici pour vous voir, il dit qu'il a une proposition d'affaires."

"Je ne m'inquiète pas." Chioma replied, taking a swig of his canteen and grimacing at the taste of the bitter alcohol. "Coupez la tête et de le renvoyer à son domicile."

"Il dit qu'il sait s'agissait d'une importante cargaison d'or est monsieur." This got Chioma's attention, but he hid his interest easily as he looked over to his lieutenant, who himself seemed quite anxious about the news. "Il dit qu'il va vous dire où il est, si vous êtes d'accord avec ses termes."

"Amenez-le-po." Chioma ordered, and a few minutes later a man entered his tent, tall and well built, he looked almost out of character with the white suite he was wearing. Several scars marred his face and also he had a haunted look in his eyes as if he has seen more horrible things than anyone could imagine.

"I hear you have something for me." Chioma inquired, his ascent bleeding in with his sketchy English.

"Yes, a proposition." Novic said, his voice was calm but carried a thick hoarse tone. "In the Western Central African Republic is a small fort holding a large shipment of gold. Close to fifty million dollars' worth to be exact."

"Really and how do you know of this?" Chioma asked, playful in his words, but the underlying suspicion was there, a suspicion that if proven correct would mean that this man was going to die a very painful death.

"I have worked with their government in the last few years. Much of it was dealings with the economic and financial nature that would help improve the country and the amount of money in their pockets." Novic said casually. "I know that they can't beat you with brute force alone or quickly I might add, so they plan on buying out your men and also hiring out others in order to crush you and your rebel allies."

There was a silence in the office as the leader of the Liberation of the Republic of Congo weighed the man's words, the chance to get some money on their side was tempting, but he knew he couldn't trust this man. He could see it in his eyes, he had no love for their cause and was only here for his own reasons, and what that was he could not determine.

"You come here and say that there is a fort filled with gold and that you can take us there." Chioma leaned back in his chair and laughed, although there was little mirth in it, he was simply playing it casual to see if he can coax something out of the man, desperation or even a twitch to show he was lying. "Do you think me a fool, do you think for one second we would belie-"

His words caught in his throat as a large bar slammed into his table, but it wasn't a normal bar, but a gold bar with the insignia of the Central African Republic emblazoned on it. Chioma was struck silent by the sudden appearance of the bullion, there was no way it could be one of the Central African Governments bullion's. They were a very secure and highly protected commodity, the very fact he was looking upon it right now meant that he was one in the few who have ever seen it personally with his own eyes. These were like a myth, no one believed that they could take if or even gets a hold of something like this, but this man had brought it out and slammed in on the table right in front of him.

If it was and this man had it then he may actually have more.

"Where did you get this?" Chioma asked, trying to keep his surprise in check.

"The Fort," Novid said. "Or more correctly, the convoy moving to the Fort. The gold is being shipped out from there in three days; I will give you the exact location, under one condition."

"Which is?" Chioma inquired, looking at him carefully, this is what would determine what this man wanted.

"Me and my benefactors want twenty five percent, no questions asked." Novic leaned forward and planting his hands on the table, and with some force he glared into the African Warlords eyes.

"You expect us to hand over that much to you." Novic smirked inwardly; he was playing right into his plan. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am the man that gets to decide which direction this war goes in," Novic said. "The only reason we chose you is because your side will finish this quickly and we can continue our previous investments with your new government like we did with the old one." Novid stood straight and looked down on the warlord as if he was insignificant. "This civil war is costing us time and money, and we really don't like it when someone does that."

Another pause went up in the small room, both gauging one another for any signs of weakness or betrayal.

"What's in it for me?" Chioma asked; Novic smirked inwardly once more, like fish in a barrel as these people are so fond of saying.

"We can set you up in a political officer if you like." Novic offered plainly with a shrug, not really caring one way or the other, mainly as an act to show that it was both of little not for them.

"Anything else?" Chioma pressed further.

"We give you a fair warning if you do something wrong while working for us." Novic said his tone very dark and dangerous.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you cross us, we will warn you that if you screw with us again, we will kill you." Novic clarified very coldly. "You have two days to give me your answer." Novic turned on his feet and left, and no matter what happened, he knew they would not skip on the chance to become rich.

"Can we trust him?" Kayin asked, to which Chioma shook his head.

"No we can't," he thought about it and this seemed a little odd, he couldn't go in on this half-assed, he needed to make sure that nothing came his way. "Get the men together and I want all of them, also get the others here as well, I want all my men in on this assault."

_Two Days Later, Western Central African Republic_

General Chioma looked at the American agent next to him, Novic his name was, and no matter what he said to him about the gold being there, he didn't trust him. Chioma had agreed to the man proposal and would work with him on this, but he wasn't coming unprepared. He had over seven hundred of his soldiers here as well as many of his command staff; he suspected that this man would try to pull something on them while there or while he was away. But with all his soldiers present the man couldn't pull off an ambush, and with him here personally he could ensure that Novic didn't do anything stupid without risking his own neck.

Soon the jeep came to a halt and both the General and Novic exited from the rear passenger seat; they were situated over a small hill that leads down to a large open expanse of forest. There was little that could be seen in the dead of the night, but there was one thing that could be seen through the blackness.

"That is the Fort." Novic pointed out the large run down military fort off in the distance; illuminated by many spot lights and torches, it looked like it was an old British base back during the First World War or possibly older. The fact they were using it to secure their gold was surprising. "Don't let it fool you, the Fort has only one entrance and the walls are still as tall and strong as they were back during the time when the British once called this place a part of their Empire."

"How many are inside?" Chioma demanded, he wanted this to be underway and done, if this was a trick set up to kill them all, he would skin Novic alive.

"One hundred, although they have the advantage," Novic replied, looking at the large army Chioma had brought with him. "Good thing you brought so many soldiers."

"They are here to ensure our victory and also to ensure you do not cross me." Chioma replied angrily, stepping close to the undercover Alliance Sergeant. "You know what will happen if you do."

"I do," Novic said, before turning and glaring at the man with a much more fearsome one of his own. "But remember, you are at my mercy as well, make sure you do your job, or you will die for your betrayal or incompetence."

Novic moved back towards the car as Chioma bristled from the insult and threat to his life; he turned to his second in command and gave the order.

"Take the Fort."

Novic watched from a distance as the forces moved down the slope and towards the Fort, the soldiers moving through the forest and under the cover of darkness and thick foliage. They would get close to the fort and eventually they would open up on it, their main strategy would likely be to distract the defenders while their main force prepared to attack the gate. It would be interesting to see how they intend to take the large fort, and also what strategy they will employ.

The battle started quickly, shouting from the Liberators of the Republic of Congo came first before the roar of the guns, and then all that could be heard was the guns. From the tree line hundreds of Liberators of the Republic of Congo swarmed forward firing their weapons and curses at the enemy soldiers on the walls. Soldiers broke rank and moved forward, moving through the small open area between the fort and the forest to get to the walls, most died as a result of their bravery, while others were able to find suitable cover amongst some broken down vehicles or debris.

Although the casualties among the Liberators was numerous the deaths for the defenders of the fort were even more so, even though they had the high ground and adequate protection it did little against a barrage of high velocity bullets. Tearing through the old stone easily and carving apart the people behind with ease, as this was happening, the rate of fire coming from the defenders slowly started to lesson.

"Obtenez de l'entrée principal!" Yelled out an officer directing one of the attacks, if you could call a man with a gun at the back of the soldier's heads he was leading an officer.

The Liberator removed themselves from the surrounding jungle and made their way to the western section of the Fort, firing as they went, taking out a few more soldiers as they moved, all the while six jeeps quickly rushed out of the jungle and towards the main gate. The wooden door stood no chance against the bull bar of the massive jeep, which shattered the gate and allowed the jeep to move into the large open courtyard of the Fort. From there the other jeeps moved in and set up a perimeter and then the troops moved into the Fort and everything dissolved into chaos.

The defenders were doing their best to hold off against the invading Liberators, but still they were outnumbered and outgunned. Those not in covered were quickly mowed down by the guns of the soldiers, and those who were under some protection were swarmed by charging soldiers regardless. The courtyard had been taken in less than a minute by a simple bull rush tactic, though dozens of Liberation soldiers had been killed they advanced regardless, moving into the buildings and clearing it out.

Like ants they moved and covered the entire fort, not giving a single thought to anything else, moving forward and taking over as much as they could and not giving the enemy any breathing room. Soon enough the sound of gun fire began to die down, only the occasional shots could be heard. In less than fifteen minutes they had taken the fort and the treasures that lay within. A single jeep pulled into the Fort's courtyard, Chioma and Novic exited the vehicle and moved forward, Kayin approached and saluted the General.

"Monsieur, nous avons pris le fort, tout le monde est mort." Kayin said, Novic didn't know any French, so he ignored it for the moment and looked around the fort. The bodies of both Liberation soldiers and the defenders of the Fort lie across the courtyard. The Fort defenders wore tight fitting and full combat gear, covering the soldiers head to toe and providing adequate protection, but still a dozen bullets could shred any armour that hit a person.

Novic was a little impressed that they had been able to quickly overwhelm the defenders of the keep so easily, in less than fifteen minutes they had taken it completely. But as much as he was impressed, he was much more disappointed in the use of tactics, they simply rushed in without regards to the lives of those being sent in. They suffered nearly as many casualties as the defenders, when it could have easily been lowered if they took the assault more carefully. But these people were rebels and didn't have any skill what-so-ever in warfare, not the kind he has fought in.

"Nous avons trouvé de l'or, c'est dans un caveau sous l'armurerie" Kayin said, to which he walked away, as Novic notice he saw two guards move up and motioned him forward with their guns. Novic complied, but looked to the sky and smirked when he noticed a certain bright blue light high above.

The next few minutes was spent with moving through the Fort and towards the armoury that held the gold that was promised to this warlord and his revolution to overthrow the Central African Government. Soon they entered the armoury and among the empty weapons racks was a single stone passageway leading down a dark stairwell. And below was the treasure they were looking for, hundreds of bars of gold lay before them in neat piles in the center of the long room.

Chioma moved forward and brushed his hands over the gold and he couldn't help but laugh heartily at the fact he had so much on his fingertips. With this much money he could rise up higher than anyone else in the military and actually lead rather than serve, he turned to Novic and found him standing over a single pile of the gold. They had been neatly divided into four piles of equal size, which means that each pile was worth around twelve to thirteen million dollars. But even so Chioma was not in the mood for sharing.

"It appears you are a man of your word." Chioma said, to which Novic looked at him before nodding his head. "I expected you to betray me, or have a small army with you to take this after we were done."

"That was not my intention." Novic said; turning away from the gold and moving towards the far wall, he had a small smile on his face. "Although I am surprised, I did not expect this to turn out so well."

"Did you think I couldn't take this place?" Chioma asked, both with some aggravation and some smugness.

"No, I knew you could." Novic said, turning he looked at him with a small smile and a very dark look in his eye. "I had high hopes that you would, but never would have I thought it would have been this perfect."

"So you like my style then?" Chioma said, smirking triumphantly.

"Yes, you have brought the full fighting force of your army with you; nothing else here could hope to beat you." Novic said, and as the smirk on the Generals face grew it suddenly disappeared when a sinister look came from Novic. "You played your part perfectly."

"What are you talking about?" Chioma was getting a bad feeling about this; there was no way this man had anything that could do any harm to him or his army. So why was he acting as if he had just won right now.

"Chioma, you have become a thorn in our side." Novic said, looking up at the General, who was confused by his words. "Ever since this little war began you have been causing problem for us, but now we can end it all in one fell swoop." He gestured with his hands wide; in his right palm was a white stone with blue runes. "And since you brought so many of your fellow commanders, this will be all the more easier."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chioma shouted, lifting up his pistol and aiming it right at Novic, the Alliance Commander smiled and said calmly.

"We are going to kill you all, and the fact you're brought so much here, this war will be over in a matter of days." Novic said, shocking everyone in the room. "Your own arrogance is going to be why you are all going to die."

"Vous fils de pu-" before Choima could finish or even think about pulling the trigger, Novic disappeared in a bright flash of light, not deterred for long Chioma fired several shots were Novic stood only a moment ago.

But only the stone behind where Novic once stood was struck, cursing loudly once more, he turned to his men and told them to get the gold and get out of here. Chioma charged back up the stairs and into the open courtyard, he looked around, waiting for someone to attack, his men were manning the walls, there was no way someone could get them.

His eyes scanned the Fort looking for anything, but he couldn't see a single thing, no soldiers or anything to say he was going to be killed. But even so he couldn't help but feel a chill run up his spine. There was something about this that wasn't right, he knew it as soon as he got here, this entire thing was all wrong, there was something completely wrong about this.

His foot hit the body of a dead Fort Soldier, looking down at it he saw that several bullet holes littered his torso, but there was no blood beneath it. Kneeling down he pulled away the ski-mask and hood, and revealed a metal face, the things were not human; they were dolls. Hollow mannequins, how was this possible? There was no way this could be happening. This entire event was a farce; they had all been manipulated into thinking the enemy was here and in truth they were all brought here to be killed.

But the gold, it was real, but would they sacrifice so much to kill them all? No they wouldn't, they couldn't, not if they wanted it back. Did they want it back?

Chioma rose and looked around, trying to see if there was anything that could tell him where the attack would come from. He didn't even know if it was true or not, but his gut was telling him there was more to this than anything else. As his eyes glanced towards the stars he saw something, in the sky he saw a bright light, brighter than the starts around it. Pulsing and slowly growing brighter. Narrowing his eyes he tried to see what he was looking at, it was moving ever so slowly but it was getting bigger with each passing moment.

But soon his eyes widened when he saw it, a massive ball of flame was falling towards them, he could see it, as big as a bus falling right towards the Fort as incredible speeds. Chioma didn't run, he knew he was dead, but the only thing he could think about in this moment was who these people were that could do such a thing. The next moment was his last, as the meteor hit the Fort and in a massive explosion that completely obliterated the area and destroyed much of the surrounding land. No one within ten miles could have survived the strike.

High up above the impact zone was a large flouting dais, arcane runes were etched into the stone surface and four pillars that rose up from each corner of the circular platform. Standing on the very edge were six people. Five were members of the Kirin Tor and the Sixth was Novic, all were gazing down at the smouldering crater that was once the Fort and surrounding Jungle.

"Mission accomplished," Novic said plainly.

"I have to say that this was a brilliant plan." Manath said, current leader of the Kirin Tor, he had been asked to aid in summoning a meteorite to decimate the Fort that would be the execution point for Chioma and his forces. "No one on this world would suspect foul play from a meteorite, also they have no proof that anyone died."

"You are right, that is why we did this." Novic replied, gazing down at the raging inferno below. "They will simply believe that they disappeared and abandoned their allies, the Government will take over again and then our operation can continue once more."

"How quickly will this Civil War end with them out of the picture?" Manath inquired, he had only learned of this even through a meeting to determine how to remove the Warlord and his allies, and was not completely caught up in the political what-not of this world.

"A week at most, they were on the run as it was, but now they will likely surrender to save their lives." Novic replied. "Let's get back to the fleet; we should inform them of our success."

**Translation**

_"Sir. There is a man here to see you; he says he has a business proposition."_  
_"Monsieur. Il ya un homme ici pour vous voir, il dit qu'il a une proposition d'affaires."_

_"I don't care. Cut off his head and send it back to his home."_  
_"Je ne m'inquiète pas.) (Coupez la tête et de le renvoyer à son domicile."_

_"He says he knows were a large shipment of gold is sir. He says he will tell you where it is if you agree with his terms."_  
_"Il dit qu'il sait s'agissait d'une importante cargaison d'or est monsieur. Il dit qu'il va vous dire où il est, si vous êtes d'accord avec ses termes."_

_"Bring him in."_  
_"Amenez-le-po"_

_"Get to the Main Gate!"_  
_"Obtenez de l'entrée principal!"_

_"Sir, we have taken the fort, everyone is dead"_  
_"Monsieur, nous avons pris le fort, tout le monde est mort."_

_"We found the gold; it's in a vault beneath the armory"_  
_"Nous avons trouvé de l'or ; c'est dans un caveau sous l'armurerie"_

**Reviews:**

**Fraiku****: Yeah, when I read your first review I thought I had not made the scene clear enough for everyone to see what was going on and who was there. But I am glad you got it, also for a Bankai, maybe it will come into play, but I don't think he will get it within or during the Thousand Year Blood War.**

**Arrankor****: Yeah, but unlike this time there will be more of the Warcraft Bunch as the Shinigami, I am not going to be mainly focusing on one person or one group at a time, but all as a whole. Also that was one of the main problems when I first did the story, the acquisition of money and resources, I simply didn't plan it our correctly, I simply said they sold gold and gems and made their money that way. But even so they would destabilize the market because of that, so I made it more believable this way.**

**Also the confrontation will be much more genuine than how it was before, which was very forced rather than actually realistic.**

**Physics Student: The Fleet will gather this technology; they are focusing on many different technological devices on the world. That I couldn't exactly tell you about them all and gave you a brief summary on what they got; also it will be brought up as time goes on.**

**: sorry to disappoint, but I will update soon, promise.**

**Leapinglemur****: Glad you like it, hope to impress you all more as this goes on.**

**A Simple Fool****: Hahahaha! Good one man, but don't worry, Porn will not infect the heart of my fleet, never!**

**Ultima-owner****: That it is.**

**Culaio****: Don't worry as much as the Fleet can see the bad, they do recognise the good. Also the hatred behind the Elves doesn't stem from their race, but mainly they hate the fact that the High Elves were responsible for the Legion invading Azeroth and also continuing to practice magic after they were pushed back.**

**About why humans know about elves and such, will say that it is an odd circumstance that causes some interesting facts to be revealed later on.**

**The Internet is for Porn? Seriously, you have nothing better to do. **

**Anyway, that is all folks, hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 3: Intertwining Destinies

**Hello everybody, hope you are doing well, here is the next chapter of United, no major notes today, but still read and review and previous reviews will be answered at the bottom.**

* * *

**United Against the Legion of Flames**

**Chapter 03: Intertwining Destinies**

_Garadar_

Silence, nothing could be heard, and that was how Mairne liked it. There were few times when he could get a moment to himself to simply relax and either meditates or simply read books. But these were one of the few things that actually gave him some peace, for this mission and command he had taken was an arduous one.

For he had been commanding this Fleet for the seven years, every mission this fleet took part in he knew about and every action it performed were because of his orders. But even so that did not give him any elation, for he also was burdened with the consequences of his actions, such as his mission to this world. Long has it been said to him that any action performed by them would cause irreparable harm to the people and world below.

His actions in manipulating the economic market had caused a sudden shift in the economy that may result in the loss of hundreds of thousands of jobs simply because a cleaner and safer means to create electricity was made. But still this had caused backlash against them as a company because they had forced many out of their jobs and also they had caused a massive crash in the market by simply introducing this new product. Though beneficial, it was still a disaster.

Now they have halted a civil war completely, and from what has been said the Government is currently pulling their forces together and slaughtering civilians in the western part of the country to out root insurrectionists. Every single action they perform is only met with negative consequence that causing more hard to the people of the world and only benefits to them. Mairne could only hope that the situation stabilizes soon, maybe he should consult with his advisors in the Science and Engineering Division. Hopefully they could find a way to leave something behind that could benefit these people.

But for now he would use this time to clear his mind of any distractions and return to the task at hand, and by the spirits, maybe get some much needed rest. One hundred and twenty four years old and he was beginning to feel the weight of the world crush his aching bones and his eyes begin to fade. He knew not how much longer he would continue this fight, but as long as he had the strength to swing his hammer and the spirits still called upon him; then he would fight to the bitter end.

As Mairne sat down on a small mat and closed his eyes, he allowed his mind to go blank and all his tension and worry flow away. He could no longer feel himself in his own body, he didn't feel the incense in was burning in his room and he didn't feel the tension work its way from his muscles, he was free. This meditation was one that took away all his emotions and simply let him exists, and allows him to find insight without emotional guidance's, simply logic and wisdom of many years' experience.

As he did this he thought of how he should go about his students training, she would need extensive training to learn how to control her ability. Soon she would experience the full force of the power and she would need his guidance in order for her to control it, without so, she could possibly injure herself or others. Mairne noticed a strange light in the distance, he gave it little mind and continued on with his thoughts on the matter of teaching Draga to control the powers of a Spirit Walker.

She would need extensive training in many areas, spiritual, physical, mental and emotional. The light returned and flashed abruptly, Mairne gazed at it as it simply dimmed and returned to nothing but a star in the distance of the great darkness around him.

Yes, she would need to be taught meditative techniques similar to this, to allow her not to be controlled by the rampant emotions that follow the awakening. She would then need to train herself both in mind and body to prepare for the task of channelling the collective consciousness's and powers of many of her ancestral spirits. The Light flashed against and this time he saw something, blue flames flowing upward into the sky, his envisioned was engulfed by this bright flaming pillar. As soon as it came it disappeared. What was going on here?

Another flash, the pillar had returned. The intensity of it was staggering; it rose towards sky and disappeared into the expanse that was above. More pillar could be seen as his view shifted, dozens of them rose up and pierce the skies. A city below, massive and grand, hundreds of warriors rushed across the city, towards the pillars of light.

'_In the city the gods tread.'_

They surrounded the pillars, dozens of warriors ready to fight whatever lies within the flaming torrent.

'_In the realm the soul finds sanctum.'_

From the pillar figures emerged, contrasting those in black with bright white, with not hesitation the light cut down those ahead of them, as light removes the shadows.

'_Overflow with crimson blood._'

Dozens fell to the onslaught of a few, many were slaughtered without mercy, and he could see the once marble floor painted red with the blood of the fallen.

'_For the disciples of destruction come.'_

Champions stood against the warriors in white cloaks, warriors of shadow, clad in black and with power that made the very air around them grow heavy.

'_Soldiers to a crown held by a King.'_

The city was being overwhelmed by this force, consuming everything in their path, destroying everything in their way. Cries of help and death could be heard everywhere, people begging to be saved.

'_He breaks the world apart with his madness.'_

Mairne could see the chaos growing with every second, around he could see a single man standing and overseeing the destruction.

'_Soon all shall fall.'_

The city was being ripped apart, the screaming never stopped, and the enemy that assailed them never gave pause.

'_All will be destroyed and fall to darkness.'_

Everything was being destroyed, the world around his shattered and crumbled.

'_For those who serve the false Light'_

Mairne watched as the world shattered and broke apart as chaos ensued, thousands of people screaming, begging, and dying.

'_Will bring about the hour of Twilight'_

Mairne woke with a start, jolting forward and nearly tumbling, he felt his fur slick with sweat and his felt his heard race. What kind of vision was that? He had never experience one so clear before, but yet so devote of detail as to what he was seeing.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Mairne said, the spirits were not ones to simply send a person a vision without reason, and if it was as clear as it was, then they needed to ensure that the point was made, and also the words with it spoke of something more than just some sort of battle.

"For those who serve the false Light. Will bring about the hour of Twilight." Mairne said, remembering the details of his vision and the words spoken to him while it appeared. Rising to his hooves Mairne moved to dress and call a meeting, this was too important to ignore and delay, he needed to ensure that whatever this was, they found out before whatever he saw happened.

* * *

_**One hour later, Meeting Hall**_

The Commanders had all assembled in the hall, it was late for the Fleet, and they were currently on the Night cycle at the moment, which was around three in the morning. Each of the Commanders was present, and Mairne wanted to ensure that they were all here to listen; he wanted to make sure that everyone was here.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." The Supreme Commander spoke, eying some of the different commander present; unlike the other meetings he brought everyone, every different commander within the Fleet to get their opinion and input on the matter.

"What is this about?" Lucius Dreadmoore demanded, his tone as hostile as usual, he was still in his armor, which he only took off when it was in need of repair, for he never slept or even rested.

"I have had a vision that is of some concern." Mairne said, many of the other commander looked at their superior with some concern, as they all knew that Mairne had been blessed to receive visions, but many of them bode ill for them in the past. And with the way he said it showed that the vision was not in their best interest.

"What did you see?" Mai inquired, she was the leader of the Pandaran forces present within the Fleet, both the Tushui and the Hoijin, she wore a long silk gown, which was likely her sleeping attire. Plump and curvy in many places, she was also thinner than most Pandaran, mainly due to her being the Head Master of the Shanxi Monks. A soft face with an ever present smile, which was only lost when in times of dire distress, and blue eyes as bright as the ocean.

"I was a massive city being destroyed; pillars of blue flame connected the heavens and the earth. I saw a great below, between warriors in black and others in white." Mairne recounted, before saying the words that accompanied the vision. "In the city the gods tread, in the realm the soul finds sanctum, overflow with crimson blood, for the disciples of destruction come. Soldiers to a crown held by a King, he breaks the world apart with his madness, soon all shall fall, all will be destroyed and fall to darkness. For those who serve the false Light, will bring about the hour of Twilight"

The commanders all looked quite unsettled by this vision, for they all know that there was more to this than just a simple incident, but the end of the world below. But there was much they did not know, much of the prophecy did not make sense to them.

"Do we know what this vision means?" Sha'kuni inquired, the Vindicator-General of the Draenei army present in the Seventh Fleet. Wearing simple robes of azure and white and with his hands clasped behind his back. Completely hairless aside from a small braid on his chin that looked nothing more than a stubble.

"Sadly no, but I believe that it should be investigated, for I would not have received it had it not been important." Mairne said.

"Excuse me for saying this, but would it not be more prudent to move the fleet to a safe distance or possibly leave this world?" Vedorthil Dawnspear said, Leader of the Blood Knights within the Seventh, he wore simple sleeping robes as the others did, of red and gold and has long black hair, which usually is tied into a fox tail, now was unkempt and flowed down his back.

"Are you suggesting we leave?" Mull Stormhoof inquired, the massive tauren leering down at the much smaller elf beside him, Mull Stormhoof was the High Chieftain of the Stormhoof, Thunderhorn and Darkmane Tauren Tribes within the Fleet. A massive figure that stood over eight and half feet tall, his dark brown fur was cut short and covered in a white paint that showed many different Runes and patterns across his hide, and even his face and horns. "Abandon this world and all its denizens to die?"

"I am only making a suggestion; we have no idea what we may be dealing with." Vedorthil snapped, glancing at the tauren out of the corner of his eye. "It may be the Legion, which we are not equipped to fight, or it may be something these humans brought upon themselves, which we shouldn't interfere in."

Both his points were valid.

"We can't leave, not yet anyway." Grizzlow said, the Goblin Lead Engineer said, his low growling voice brought several eyes towards him, some finding it odd he was not adamant about leaving a possibly dangerous situation. "We haven't even gotten out loot from these bastards yet, and the stuff we have got is not nearly enough to supply half of our soldiers."

"If we are talking about the end of this world, then shouldn't we try and subvert it?" Aurrius Darkhammer said; the aging Paladin was dressed in a simple white linen shirt and brown leather pants. A short dark blonde goatee and shoulder length hair covered most of his face, as it was usually kept out of his eyes in a pigtail. He was the Commander of the Argent Crusade detachment, a very young commander, who recently took over the role from his predecessor, who tragically died in the line of duty six months ago.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Lucius sneered at his counterpart, not the least perturbed by the Death Knights callous words he spoke up.

"Locate the source of this vision; it is obvious that it may be referring to something important. Possibly even supernatural." Aurrius said.

"Hmmm, now that you mention it there is something of note." Manath said, everyone glanced at the Archmage and waited for him to continue. "My people have been picking up odd energy signatures on the surface of the world; I came to you about this several days ago." Manath addressed Mairne.

He did remember Manath telling him about these energy readings, saying that there are many concentrations of them across the world. Most of which are centred on a specific location or other regions around the area, he had told the Magi to investigate them but only from the fleet.

"I have recently noticed some unusual activity; it would appear that there is movement or what appears to be movement from these rifts." Manath said. "I detected these disturbances only two days ago, and they have been steadily increasing as time goes on, it is possible that this is a cause or linked to you vision in some manner."

"How can you be sure?" Mairne inquired.

"The energy doesn't appear to be Mana or natural energy; the sensors cannot determine what exactly it is." Manath said. "But. I have determined that the energy is coming from a separate dimension, a dimension that is separated by a thin veil at these points."

"Is it possible that this dimension is going to collapse in on the world below?" Aurrius inquired.

"I do not believe so, I have spoken with my counterpart Danforth" gesturing to the Undead Warlock opposite him. "We have determined that the dimension is simple closer to this realm at these points, and has been so for a long time."

"Alright, gather a small force to investigate these sights, ensure that they are away from populated areas, I do not want anyone to notice our presence." Mairne ordered. "Also try to determine what this dimension is, send anyone you deem necessary to determining this as well as a guard detail."

"Yes Commander." Manath said.

"I will send for the Cabal, they will offer their services and determine if this is demonic in origin or not." Danforth said, his voice coming out in a hoarse rasp.

"Thank you." Manath replied to his dark colleague.

* * *

**Russia, Thirty miles from Ishim**

A portal opened within a small clearing in a small forested region, from it twenty people appeared, leading them was a small Gnome with long light blue hair tied was tied into two pony tails behind her head and two long thick stands of hair fell over her eyes. Wearing thin robes of blue and purple with intricate silver patterns she strode forward, a bronze staff that equalled her in height at her side.

"Move forward, start scanning the area. See if we can pin point a sizable hole in this dimensional tear." Anni Froststorm commanded, immediately they set out to locate the tear. Most with them were Shamans, Warlocks and Magi. All were able to sense the energy rippling through the region and they could tell it was thick here.

They needed to determine the origin of this energy, as it may be linked to what the Commander was seeing, if it was, and then it is likely that if they find the cause they could either halt or learn as to what is coming. Annie remained where she stood for a few minutes, taking in her surroundings as well as the energy that was around her, it was very odd, this energy was familiar to her but different. She had felt this sort of energy before but it was different from what she could recall, like it had a different consistency to what she remembered.

She could feel the concentration of the energy all around here, and it was dense, in fact she felt two large pockets nearby that were very dense and appeared to be moving. As soon as she realized that another thing dawned on her, there was no way a disturbance would move in such a manner, whatever she was feeling wasn't a discharge of concentrated energy. Her theory proved right when something shot out of the canopy of the trees and right towards her, large teeth moving to devour her whole in one foul gulp. Without a single moment of hesitation brought on by the beast sudden appearance Annie blinked out of the creature's path, which crashed into the ground with a heavy crash.

Annie appeared a few meters from the unknown creature, it was a large animal that had pale purple skin and white bone-like carapace over its skin. The main feature was the mask that covered its face with a thin slit where its eye or eyes could and also the hole that passed through its body in the middle of its chest. How odd.

It let out a roar and attacked once more, Annie narrowed her eyes at the creature, and it wasn't a normal animal as she could see that such a thing would have been in a Bestiary of this world's wildlife. Also the fact that it was made up of the same energy as the surrounding environment meant that it wasn't exactly from around here.

Annie raised her hand and quickly fired off an Arcane Bolt, which impacted the masked creature and send it reeling. Its momentum kept it moving forward, but now it was facing the wrong direction and upside down, and that is how it stayed until it crashed and rolled to a stop. As Annie watched as the creature get to its feet she felt the second presence attack from behind her, and like the first it missed as Annie quickly blinked out of existence and appeared on the opposite end of the clearing.

This creature was similar to the first; aside it was a little broader and had a longer and much narrower skull face. Annie wondered if the size and shape of the facial mask determines the age of these creatures and power, as the second one seems to have much more powerful than the first. But what surprised Annie a bit was the fact the beings seemed to be incorporeal, almost like a ghost or an ethereal entity. Her examination came to a close when both charged her at the same time, the larger of the two actually being faster than the smaller one, very interesting.

Annie quickly blinked away from them, as her previous position wall pulverized by a massive fist; she glanced at them and noticed that one was missing. Her keen senses alerted her to the beings presence behind her, as it rose its fists to strike Annie beat it to the punch; with a simple utterance Annie summoned forth a massive spiked defence. Ice spikes shot up around her for twenty feet in all directions, skewering the masked beast many times, Annie turned and pointer her staff at the creature and from the tip shot out a concentrated arcane missile.

The masked creatures head was reduced to nothing but a bloody and gory stump, her curiosity was piqued when she noticed its body began to disintegrate, blood and all. She found that quite interesting and wondered if she should kill the next one or see about capturing it. Speaking of the other one, it was currently slashing through icy spikes that surrounded Annie, trying to get to her. With a tired sigh Annie quickly blinked out of existence when the creature had breached the final later of spikes.

The hollow looked around the clearing for the girl, he was hungry and he could sense her power, it was magnificent, and the Hollow couldn't help itself at the chance to dine on a soul such as that. As the Hollow's eyes moved around it finally found her, standing a few feet away and staring at him with apparent boredom. Without wasting a moment the Hollow charged forward and wrapped his hands around the girl, leaving only her little head exposed in his massive hands. He could feel the power oozing off of her body and into him, he could practically taste it already, and he opened his jaws wide to take in his prey.

"How gullible." The Hollow turned and to his shock saw the same girl he was holding on the other side of the clearing staring at him with the same amount of boredom as the one he had in his grasp. "I was planning on keeping you alive to study, but I think I will find one that is a little more intelligent."

With a snap of her fingers Annie activated the trap, the mirror image that was being held by the Hollow quickly cracked as vast amounts of arcane energy began to expand outwards. Soon the image exploded and the small area was engulfed in an Arcane Explosion, leaving nothing behind but a vaporized circular indentation in the ground with nothing within.

Annie smirked at the clean and efficient manner in which she dealt with those two creatures, they were definitely dangerous however. A person caught off guard by them would likely be killed without as much as a chance to see them coming. Annie lets her senses expand and she felt many more of these creatures nearby, and from what else she felt, so did the others in her group. She couldn't allow something like this to continue for long, they needed to analyse the area and then retreat before more of these creatures of the local human population detects them.

Annie quickly blinked towards one of her comrades, a Dwarf shaman who was burning one of the creatures to ash, as the Gnome saw another creature appear and attack she quickly struck it with a volley of frost bolts. The large creature was knocked away and its torso was encased in ice, Annie blinked over to its down form and as it looked up at her in apparent shock, she raised her hand and quickly finished it with an Arcane bolt.

"Thank you Archmage Froststorm." The Dwarven Shaman said with a bow.

"Think nothing of it." Annie replied with a small smile, before her eyes moved off to the side, more of them were coming. "Go to the others; have them regroup at the clearing."

Without another word Annie blinked out of existence and onto a small branch overlooking a section of the forested region her team was moving through. With the full moon it was easier to see, but still the darkness of the night made it hard to see anything. She notices an explosion of green fire a short distance from her position, obviously one of the Warlocks was engaging the creatures. Annie quickly blinked into the recently formed clearing, many fallen trees and charred tree stumps littered the open area; the still disintegrating bodies of four of the creatures were first seen.

As Annie saw this she felt something pass over her, looking up quickly she saw the horribly burnt husk of one of the creatures, its limbs were severely burned and appeared to be missing large chunks. The creature smashed into a stump, which splintered on impact and left nothing but the defeated foe over shards of wood, before it slowly began to disintegrate into particles. Turning from the direction it came Annie saw at first what she thought was a demon, but quickly composed herself when she noticed that it was the Warlock.

Large shadowy black wings jutted from its back, the figure was feminine in appearance and had the curves of a woman, long narrow legs that ended in hooves and arms that were sleek and narrow at the claws on its fingers. Two large horn jutted out of its head, which was a complete void aside for the eyes that glowed a sinister fel green, its entire body appeared to be made up of shadow. With many demonic runes covering the demonic being's torso and arms.

In its hand was another creature, which was set alight and screaming in agony as it was burned alive, before being tossed away and into a nearby tree. The huge demon turned towards Annie and moved towards the petite Archmage, who stood her ground at the demonic beings approach. Then the form of the demon began to shrink, coming down from nine feet in eight to six and a half, the shadows coiling on its body quickly evaporating and leaving behind a familiar figure.

A Blood Elf in thick robes of purple and black with many spiked of varying length and straightness running up her arms and legs that were exposed out either side of the ankle length robes. Her head was covered by a black hood with tooth-like frilling, which was pulled down to reveal the woman in question. She had long blonde hair that was tied into a small bun behind her head, a very young and youthful face and glowing green eyes which were always associated with the Blood Elven race.

"Adria." Annie greeted with a nod.

"Annie." Adria did the same, a small smirk pulling on her lips. "Looks like we kicked up a hornet's nest here, it's kind of fun to. It's been a while since I've been forced into my Metamorphosis."

"Yes, these creatures are not to be taken lightly, get to the others and tell them to fall back; I don't want to risk anyone else in this. If you can, try to capture one of these things as well." Annie ordered, she watched as Adria smirk turned into a full blown grin, before quickly blinking out of existence to another location.

Adria chuckled under her breath, capture these things, from what she could tell these things were some sort of spirit, and she knew how to capture souls. Two more appeared in the clearing and she turned to face then, her grin never leaving her face, killing them was fun and easy, but capturing, that just added to the challenge, and challenges were fun.

Annie appeared close to a group of her people, three Mages and a Shaman. They were holding off against several of the creatures who were advancing on them, but were slowly being forced into a corner from their rapid and almost suicidal tactics. Annie blinked into the middle of the group and quickly channelled her power into her staff before slamming it down onto the ground. A massive wave of ice shot out and from the ground dozens of spite rose up and skewered all that was around her. With another strike of her staff the ice broke apart and floated in the air around her, with a great deal of concentration Annie shot all the ice out in a barrage of missiles.

Anything within fifty feet was dead and anything further would have likely been skewered and severely wounded. Annie took in a breath from the exertion; she was starting to tire herself out with all this teleporting and using very complex and demanding spells. With one final breath she composed herself and recovered from the expenditure of her last spell. Turning she addressed the Human Magi closest to her.

"Return to the clearing." Annie said, turning towards a shaking bush to see another creature rush towards them, Annie simply narrowed her eyes and raised her hand towards the creature and fired off an arcane missile.

Annie watched as the creature simply vanished with a buzz and she took note of a shadow that had appeared over her, glancing to her right she saw the creature rearing back its claw to strike. Annie narrowed her eyes, both in annoyance and contemplation, to be able to move so fast it appears that the target teleported was something she had never seen before. As the serrated limb descended towards her she simply blinked forward a few paces and turned and fired off another missile, like the first it missed.

Hearing a buzz behind her she knew where the creature was, and without a second thought she released a Nova of ice around her, focusing her power behind her rather than all around. The entire clearing and much of the surrounding trees were covered in a thin layer of ice, which glistened in the moonlight like diamonds. Annie turned and saw the creature encased in ice, but she noted something of interest, it was still alive and its power seemed to only be diminishing slowly. Interesting, these creatures were quite resilient and dangerous, more information on them would be necessary. Annie turned to the four that had stayed behind, for a moment Annie had to decide whether to scold them for hesitating or be glad they remained.

"Tag this one with a Hearthstone; I want it taken back to the Fleet." Annie said, the mages nodded and one moved forward to tag the encased creature and the others moved away to follow Annie's previous orders.

Annie felt the presence of these creatures increase, but she was content to know that the presence she felt from her fellow magi and group had not, but that would change if they didn't escape quickly. Annie turned when another three appeared, grimacing she didn't want to deal with them, quickly blinking away she summoned up three mirror images to combat the creatures as she made an escape. The mirror images would press them, although not as powerful as she was, but they were autonomous and had her experience and combat abilities, so they should be able to last a while.

Annie appeared in the middle of the clearing that they had entered nearly half an hour ago, everyone was present aside for a few. Annie let her sense expand outwards and she sense those not present already making their way back, and appearing to be using very powerful spells to get through the enemies in their path, which seemed to be very effective. Annie also felt four of the beings approach from behind her, again she groaned in exasperation, why was it every time she went somewhere in the field she was attacked.

As all four of the beasts lunged at her Annie surrounded herself with a magical barrier and pushed them away with little effort, she turned towards them as they landed. Even though having been thrown through several trees they appeared none worse for the wear, a very interesting creature these beings were. They moved to pounce one more and Annie raised her palm, a ball of condensed arcane energy forming within, but as she moved to strike something else did. The entire area in front of her was consumed in blistering flames which made Annie step back from the intense heat, despite being over ten meters from the wall of flame.

The creatures were still alive, but were still being eaten away by the savage flames, their screams echoing across the forest and chilling the very air with their cries of agony. Annie simply observed as a single figure emerged from the wall of flames, a figure that Annie knew very well, Fel-Enchantress Adria Darkweaver. Who had in her hands her staff, a long black bone stone made of the bones of demons, at the base were four ribs enclosed around a jagged crystal that floated in the middle of the four tips. The heard piece was thirteen skulls, from many different demons, all closely formed together and growing in size at it moved up to one skull with three horns along its crown, from the eye sockets and mouths of the skulls a foul black mist poured forth.

As one of the creatures was able to escape the flame and was writhing in agony on the ground, its body charred black and its skin melted, Adria walked up behind it and aimed her staff at the beast. As the foul mist touched the beast its body convulsed as it rapidly deteriorated from contact, breaking apart and despite losing so much of its body it remained alive as if the staff was keeping it alive to prolong its suffering.

As the final flicker of life left the beings eyes Adria withdrew the staff and examined the charred remains of the forested area behind her with a smirk. She had changed much over the last few years, aside from the fact that she had begun to show signs of advanced magical corruption she retained much of her personality, but slowly she was becoming different. Annie wondered how long it would be before her friend eventually fell completely to the evil of Fel magic and became someone else, but as quickly as these thoughts appeared Annie directed them elsewhere.

"Adria, were you able to capture a specimen." Annie asked.

"Yes, three in fact, all in perfect condition." Adria replied cheerfully, brandishing three purple crystals with energy churning within them, Annie nodded her head as the rest of the party returned.

"Good," Annie said, before turning towards the group and telling them to get ready to leave. "Get ready boys and girls, we're leaving."

As the majority of the party defended themselves from the onslaught, a select few of mages opened a portal back to the Garadar, and within a minute they had a stable portal and were ready to leave. Annie ordered everyone through, she quickly created a condensed ball of arcane energy in her hands and then threw it towards the round, the energy began to rupture and Annie blinked and then leapt through the portal.

Annie appeared instantly on the opposite side of the portal and back in the Arcane Repository of the Garadar, a moment later the portal collapsed as its opposite end was likely destroyed by the explosion from her Mana bomb. Annie picked herself up from the floor to see that her ground had returned unharmed, but as she looked around she saw that many of the other groups were not as lucky. She could see that many had been wounded in some forms or another, from gashes to actual broken limbs, but she couldn't tell if there was anyone missing or not.

"What happened?" Annie turned and saw Manath a few feet from her.

"We were attacked by an unknown group of entities, we were able to capture four, three are held in Soul Stones and one in a block of ice." Annie replied to the human Archmage and Leader of the Kirin Tor mage Corp within the seventh.

"Good, we can study what these creatures are." Manath said, examining the group that had just returned. "Did you suffer any losses?"

"No we were lucking, had we stayed any longer we would have likely been overwhelmed." Annie replied, she found this highly unusual, these creatures appeared to be attracted to them because of their power, yet their operatives in the field are not being targeted.

"That's good to hear, we lose two people and many are wounded, your group came out unscathed it would seem." Manath replied, and Annie nodded her head already seeing the consequence of the mission. "But it would seem that one group has yet to return."

"Who?" Annie inquired, scanning the room for the person or group in question.

"Xrach Fadeligther, he led a group down into Japan, although we haven't heard from him in some time." Manath replied, there was some unease in his tone as he said this, obviously it didn't bode well for them.

"He is a First Fel-enchanter and a member of the Council of the Black Cabal; he isn't one to be taken lightly." Annie said, trying to reassure him that even if he came into contact with these beings they would likely all be killed.

"Sir! We have a problem!" Both Archmages turned to see another mage approach, quite quickly and behaving erratically in his advance.

"What is it?" Manath questioned.

"We have lost contact with Zrach Fadelighther." The mage said.

"How?" Manath demanded quickly.

"We detected a large concentration of energy readings on the surface, and soon we began losing contact with our people, they are not responding to any form of communication."

Manath looked ill at the news, he knew that he couldn't send in another team so quickly, he would need approval to do so, also the fact these creatures may be drawn to their magi and other magically gifted individuals, sending them in may be risky. Manath turned to Annie and gave her his orders before quickly leaving the room.

"Annie, get a detachment of SI-7 agents together, I need to speak with the Commander about this."

* * *

**Soul Society, Twelfth Division**

"Captain more hollows are being destroyed." Akon said, looking over to the twelfth Captain he could see the maniac was sorting through the multitude of information in front of him quickly and thinking on other matters as well.

"I know that, but what I want to know is what the purpose of this extermination is for." Mayuri Kurotsuchi replied heatedly, as he is doing this he makes note of something odd. "It would appear that the anomalous readings in the fifteen different spiritual energy rich sights across the World of the Living have vanished."

Mayuri had detected them nearly thirty minutes ago, right when they first appeared, and also large scale Hollow activity, it would seem that the Hollows were drawn to the energy of these beings. But except for one particular group located in Southern Japan, they were completely safe, aside from the occasional attack.

"Sir, I think we should be focusing on this Hollow extermination that seems to be occurring all across the world of the Living." Akon interjected, trying to keep his Captain on track.

"I do not need to be reminded fool!" Mayuri barked out before turning back to the screen, and examining the readouts. "Besides I have determined that these anomalies bear the same energy markers as those found at 4523-459."

"You mean that incident with the seven hundred deaths sir?" Akon inquired.

"Yes, a few of the anomalies appear to be able to harness the energy similar to that found on the meteorite found in the middle of the crater." Mayuri said. "This is precisely why I send a team to investigate these anomalous readings."

"Captain, are you sure that is a wise decision?" Akon asked, obviously worried that a similar action taken in the previous site could be performed by these individuals.

"Of course! Would have you rather I let them remain and possibly cause another catastrophe similar to that in 4523-459?" Mayuri demanded sternly. "But that is of no concern now; they have all disappeared along with the team I sent."

"Sir, you don't mean…?" Akon asked.

"It would appear that they are all dead." Mayuri replied calmly, shocking Akon.

* * *

**Garadar, Mairne's Quarters**

"You have lost contact with the Fel-Enchanter Xrach?" Mairne asked his tone calm and level, although there was some stiffness in his posture.

"Yes, my mages monitor the Hearthstones of all the people below, and found than everyone had disappeared." Manath replied, although his tension was much more apparent than the High Shamans. "We determined that of the twenty sent down to the planet, fourteen are dead, and four were wounded before going missing and are presumed dead."

Hearthstones were once only used as a means to quickly return to the fleet as a teleportation stone, but it had later been changed in order to perform many other tasks. One being able to track and monitor the person who is holding it, it can distinguish a person simply by touch, which shows their name, rank and current location on a special map. This map gives a topical view of the world around the wielder of the stone simply from memories of what they have seen. But they also monitor the health of those below, ranging from green, yellow, purple, red and black.

Green shows the wielder is in perfect health and calm.

Yellow shows the wielder is fighting or in danger.

Purple means the wielder is wounded or dying.

Red means the person is dead.

Black means the stone is no longer in direct contact with the person.

"This is ill news; twenty of our warrior lay slain." Mairne said, this obviously was not something he was happy about, they were very good warriors, some of the best the Fleet had to offer. "What are the chances that the other four are still alive?"

"Unknown High Shaman, it is possible they are alive, but we simply cannot tell." Manath replied honestly, to which Mairne nodded, there was a pregnant pause as both parties weighed the options. "With your permission, I would like six SI-7 Agents to go to the planet and locate the parties last know location and see if anything is recoverable."

Mairne was silent for another long moment as he weighed the request, sending down another group could be dangerous, especially if whatever attacked was able to overcome them all. They would need to be careful about it; a single slip up could mean the deaths of five more of their people and even the possibility that they could have been discovered. Both were consequences that were best not to think were possible, but there was still one thing that the High Shaman knew he had to do. If there was a chance that any of their men were still alive, then they needed to be rescued.

"You have my permission, send them immediately and ensure that they are warned not to engage any targets, but to observe and report back." Mairne clarified, there was already enough blood on the planet and the last thing he needed was more of his men's staining the soil of this world.

"Yes sir." Manath replied with a short bow, turning on his feet he quickly moved out of the room to begin the mission.

Mairne however was still sitting at his desk wondering if what he and the Commander agreed upon several hours earlier was a good idea. Twenty two men had been lost, eighteen of those were certain, and four were more than likely dead. The fact they died on a world that was nothing more than a pit stop for them and also one that had no threats to them personally was both shameful and saddening. But there was something that was making things uneasy for the Shaman, as of late the spirits had become restless, whispers of the 'balance' being broken and of 'light within the shadow'.

He knew not what they spoke of, but Mairne knew that there was more going on here than previously thought, and like many times in the past he had felt something coming. He felt it before the Walls of Ahn'Qiraj opened, Before the Dark Portal opened, before the Lich King roused himself from his sleep, before Cataclysm consumed the entire world. War was coming, and this war would engulf the entire world and more.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Fraiku: Well here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Leapinglemur: Yeah, we are a very hard race to live with. And meteorite to the face was what I believe to be the perfect screw you to those guys messing with the fleets business.**

**Culaio: Glad you like it, I decided that I would include more of him in this round than just introduce him and then go from there. Also the hate between nations runs much deeper than what the Night Elves and High Elves have, it is political, religious, economical and racial. Nations hate one another with a passion, it is how it goes.**

**Erstellung666: I know, but I felt it was not good compared to my other stories, so this time around I am improving on the design. Also I will be referencing your character this chapter and in the next few.**

**Ultima-owner: Damn right, shady people are very suspicious.**

**Arrankor: Glad to hear that, I take pride in knowing that my works are good, especially as good as you say as Transcendence.**

**Arbyter: Thank you, you honour me with comparing me with a novelist and playwright such as him.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Meetings

**Well everyone I have a new chapter for you along with Transcendence and I hope you like them both, also I would like to thank two people who gave me their OC's for this chapter.**

**Erstellung99: Xrach Fadeligther, his Warlock OC who will be a main and supporting character in this arc and the story.**

**Blindluck92: Souta Ryomaru, Shinigami, 7****th**** Seated Officer of the Ninth Division.**

**I would like to thank you both for giving me these characters and I hope to have more characters brought to me, either Warcraft, Shinigami or Arrancar if you please.**

**Anyway, reviews at the bottom and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**United Against the Legion of Flames**

**Chapter 04: The Meetings**

Augustine and his recon detachment quickly scoured the woods, moving between branches and the shadows of the trees within the moonlit night, moving towards their objective. His entire form was concealed in the shadows of the tree tops and also in the thick layers of cloth and leather he wore.

A long billowing grey coat flowed down to his ankles, were finely crafted tailored leather boots were fitted to his feet. Beneath it was simple form fitting leggings and a buttoned up vest, which appeared well made and reserved for someone of nobility rather than an assassin in the field. His long shaggy hair was covered by a wide brim black hat and his face was concealed by the large collar of his coat. A well-trimmed goatee and a few strands of hair hid his mature fortyish features from view of anyone who could see him.

But in the dead of the night and beneath the trees high branches and leaves, there were none that could see this master of stealth at work. For he was on a missions, he along with many others that shared his skill set, rogues, assassins, spies, and scouts of the Seventh Fleet.

Over two hours ago one of their search party's went missing, no response from their hearthstones has been possible and although it is likely they are dead they needed to confirm their suspicions before jumping to conclusions.

"Silence, Cutter. Move forward and scout the area ahead." Augustine ordered quietly over his radio, addressing his men in their codenames rather than their actual names, each one had a unique name associated with each of them. Silence was fully known as 'Silent as the Grave', for his skill in moving between targets and killing them indiscriminately and not being detected or anyone realizing he had killed their allies. Cutter was known as 'Throat Cutter', always going in for the throat, be it in a fight up close and personal or even at a distance, always for the neck.

A simple double click of his radio signalled the response from both men understood, and overheard the lightest taps against the wood could be heard by the Gilnean's enhanced hearing. Augustine had his men spread out all across the area searching for the missing teams last known location, which could by anywhere within five miles of their present location.

So he had his mean fan out in a position that would allow them to cover the entire area, by moving through the area with multiple patrols and locating any routes that could have been taken and finding any signs of people passing through the area recently. Luckily they had picked up the trail of the group a few minutes after arriving and were hot on the group's last position before they went dark.

But even so the team had separated multiple times to since they arrived on the surface, so pinpointing their last known location was getting difficult. But they had caught a break when they found that many of them had been travelling in a singular direction and his team was converging on the location at that very moment.

"Noble," Called in Cutter, his voice crackling over the radio in Augustine's ear, his codename being used. Augustine was a former Noble of Gilneas before its fall to the Forsaken nearly seventeen years ago, as since then he had been known as 'The Noble Wolf' a very cliché title, but one he took on regardless.

"Report," Augustine ordered softly, his voice barely that of a whisper.

"We found the site, no hostiles, and no survivors." Cutter responded; Augustine's brow twitched only by a fraction to show he was not pleased with this development.

"All forces move in and secure the region, prevent incursion." Augustine commanded.

A standard procedure when securing a small site, his rouges would set themselves up around the area and pick off anything that would come within thirty feet of it, and with thirty assassins with him, it was all the easier.

Without another word the men dispersed and moved forward, while Augustine rushed forward, moving through the many shadows and ready to disappear should he be attacked. The same rule of any rouge under banner of SI7 when it comes to letting ones guard down.

'Death does not stop hounding you; only through vigilance do you stem his touch, and by not revealing your throat does he not reap his reward.' Augustine remembered these words well, as all rouges who serve in the Fleet, never let your guard down lest death claim you for your naivety in thinking you were safe.

Leaping through the brush and into a large clearing Augustine found the sight of where the team once was, and he found only the remains of a battle. All across the ground was blood, scorch marks and what little remained of torn and shattered body parts, there was nothing but remains that could only be differentiated from one another based solely on what race the owner was from.

Moving forward he could see that the entire area had been purged clean, the blood had been cleared up mostly by the fire that had consumed the area, and the bodies destroyed completely, or mostly. Augustine scowled, there was a strange energy in the air, his instincts could feel it, he could almost sense it, but not what it truly was. Soon three more rogues appeared before him, all draped in form fitting black leather and steel plated armour, their faces shrouded by black masks and hoods.

"We identified seven of our people, but there appear to be remains of another group here, killed in a similar manner, possibly the people responsible for our men's deaths." Silence said, his voice in a monotone, despite the situation he held no emotion in his voice. "We have removed all evidence in order to prevent the humans from finding us; all the body parts have been destroyed."

They had been sent down on two matters, to find the missing team and to remove any lingering evidence of their presence on the planet, the humans could not know of their presence. Also any artefacts that were found had to be removed and no magical relics should remain, their presence may cause drastic changes if they were found. It may be cruel, but they had little choice in the matter, even though they were their allies and friends, they couldn't allow their bodies to be found.

"But we did find this." Heart said, his codename coming from his lethal strikes that aimed towards the heart, handing Augustine a slightly damaged Hearthstone, with special engravings upon the stone.

"Who did this belong to?" Augustine inquired, examining the stone, several cracks could be seen along the surface and the runic engravings could be seen, but there was no identifiable label that determined who this belonged to.

"Unknown, but the stone has a record, it could hold answers as to what happened here." Heart replied, to which Augustine nodded.

Hearthstones had been modified to be a multipurpose device, allowing short range communication device between other stones and also able to record messages within the runes etched onto the stone. The fact that there is a message may mean that whoever this belong to activated it either before or during their fight with the unknown attackers, which could help determine who attacked them.

"We need to get back to the fleet." Augustine said, raising his hand to his ear piece and contacting his men. "Area has been cleared, extract immediately."

Five seconds later they had all used their own Hearthstones to leave the planet, and all traces of themselves and the remains of the lost team had all but vanished.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Looking around they found the scene of a battlefield, the area had been completely destroyed and reduced to an absolute ruin. There was little around that was unscathed by the fight that took place here, the trees, grass and what little remained of the participants were all charred and blown apart into tiny chunks of wood and gore.

Standing at the head of the group of thirty men was a large muscular man with black robes and a white cloak on his back. He had messy silver hair and piercing brown eyes that stared at the carnage with great distaste and anger, he had his hand on his Zanpakuto the entire time and was ready to draw it should he or any of his men are attacked.

"Muguruma-Taicho," The Captain of the Ninth Division glanced behind him to his first lieutenant, Shūhei Hisagi.

He was a tall man with a lean built and had dark grey eyes, which were usually very cold and serious, but were now filled with some apprehension. He had short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek. Two tattoos were placed over his hard and serious features, a "69" tattooed on his left cheek as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose.

"What are we dealing with here?" The lieutenant was looking at the severed limb of what was likely one of their fellow Division members, either blown or torn off the rest of the body it was once connected to.

"No clue," Kensei replied with a grunt, before moving forward and ordering his squad. "Search the area; find anything that can tell us what happened here."

Soon enough all the Shinigami were on the move and searching for any clues as to what occurred that lead to the deaths of thirty fellow Division members and a Seated Officer. Kensei was looking for anything of his men that could help determine if they were all accounted for, but was having little help. As much as there was gore around him there was little actual solid remains of any of his men, half a dozen separated limbs and a few chunks of burnt flesh and meat were all that were noticeable.

His men had been sent here by that crazy face painted bastard Mayuri, who said that his men had disappeared in the world of the Living and were likely all dead, he had come here as soon as he heard. Kensei would not allow his men to be killed off so easily, he wouldn't allow more of his men to die like he allowed a hundred years ago when Tosen and Aizen betrayed them.

"Sir, we found something," Turning the Captain saw his men standing over a small pile of dirt. "We found these ashes; they were recently made, maybe twenty to thirty minutes ago."

"Someone was here not that long ago." Kensei mused, looking down at the pile, he couldn't see anything within that would determine what was burned and that is likely how they wanted it. "Gather the ashes, and keep searching, I am betting these bastards are not as thorough as they think they are."

* * *

For the next half an hour they team searched for anything that could determine who committed this transgression against them, all the while Kensei was becoming more frantic at the fact there was nothing being found. His men had come here and been slaughtered like pigs in a factory and there was nothing to tell him who did it, and all that is left of them is chunk on the ground and gallons of blood soaking into the ground. Whoever was responsible for this was going to pay for this with their lives; and he was going to make sure that he was going to be the one who delivered that beating.

"Sir, we can't find anything else." Shuhei said, a little worried about the current mood and his obvious volatility.

"Keep looking, find something, they were here not long before us, there had to be something." Kensei responded sharply, glaring at his lieutenant to give him another answer other than 'Yes Taicho'.

Without another word Shuhei moved off, he may have wanted to tell his Captain that it was hopeless as there was nothing left for them to find, he didn't want to aggravate the man in his current state. When he got temperamental Kensei tended to be get aggressive not only in presence but also physically, and the last thing he needed or the men was for their Captain to break down after the loss of so many of their men.

"Hisagi-Fukutaicho, what do we do?" asked one of the Shinigami, around him the rest of the men were looking on waiting for their orders, Shuhei let out a breath before giving them their orders.

"Continue the search, and find out were those tracks came from, maybe we can find something we didn't before." The fukutaicho replied.

"Sir we have covered the entire area, we haven't found a single thing except for remains of what is likely the result of evidence being destroyed." The same shinigami replied, to which Shuhei groaned.

"I know, but we can't overlook anything, not after so many of our fellow Division members lay dead, they deserve vengeance for what happened here," Hisagi said, his gaze hardening as he stared at the assembled Soul Reapers before him. "Do your duty and see that vengeance is earned for our fallen comrades."

The Shinigami around him all moved out to do their duty, even though they thought it was hopeless as they had searched everywhere, they dared not refuse. It was their duty to follow their Taicho's commands, but their fear of some form of reprisal should they voice their insubordination to his command also motivated them to continue on.

"I hope we can find out what happened here, for all out sakes." Shuhei said, glancing at his Captain who continued to brood to himself.

* * *

**Garadar, Thirty Minutes Later after the Recon Teams Return**

Mairne looked at the Rouge leader, who was standing before the assembled commanders of the Seventh Fleet; Augustine stood at attention before them and had a stoic expression on his features. The Gilnean had reported nearly immediately after his return from the surface and Mairne had called the others to oversee the report of the Rogues mission, which had yielded little results.

"You could only recover this Hearthstone?" Fulgrim, the Archdruid of the Cenarian Circle, asked as his stern features landing on the ever stoic Rouge, who in turn could only nod curtly.

"Yes sir, there was nothing else, we could only dispose of any evidence left behind and then return." Augustine replied in a bland tone, like a machine replying to the commands of its operator.

The Commanders were not all too happy that their people had been killed, but they were angrier over the fact they had been completely eradicated with nothing left to bury. They did not like leaving a soldier behind and not allowing them to be given a proper burial for their services. But they knew that the enemy that killed them did not do so out of hiding their identities, they left some evidence behind, they did it simply because they could.

"We need to find out who is responsible for this; we cannot let this go unpunished!" High Marshal Lysander Reinhart roared out in righteous fury, his fist slamming into the table. He is a tall man with rough tanned skin and many scars over his face and balding head, with only a small wreath of hair at the back and side of his head. Fully encased in blue and gold armor and with one long sword at his side and a shield on his back, with was nearly as tall as he stood, and beneath it was another sword, a massive claymore of silver and black.

"Let us hope that the recording holds the details we need." Mairne replied to calm the raging Alliance Commander, he gave the stone to Manath who took it and tossed it into a small bowl in the middle of the table, as soon as the stone came into contact a mist formed and images were seen.

Soon the form of a man in dark azure and purple, his face concealed behind a tattered veil and hood, the hems of his robes shrouded in a deep purple mist that flowed from his as if beneath was only shadow. In the Warlock's hand was an onyx coloured staff, with a horned skull over four fagged bones with a candle planted on of it with two more floating over the long horns, purple flames coming from the staff.

This was Xrach Fadeligther, one of the Councillors within the Black Cabal, and a First Fel-enchanter, a very dangerous many to fight against.

"We are under attack!" He screamed, turning in multiple directions and sending off spell after spell, the image cutting in and out and fading showing that the message had been damaged. "-eed reinforcement!"

"They killed-" Xrach said, his message cutting out. "Shinigami… we need support-" that word they did not understand it kept cutting in every few moments and only Xrach could be seen and not the attackers. "I have lost…my men! I need…-ments now!"

The Commanders watched as Xrach was fighting again unknown adversaries, struggling to fight them off, but the sound of screaming and steel clashing could be heard from the image.

"They are… Shinigami… They can…!" The message shut off immediately after that, leaving the commanders in varying states, some were shocked and others appeared angry over these recent revelations. It had shown what they had already known; their men had been attacked, murdered and likely captured.

"I will not tolerate this."

All the Commanders looked to the High Shaman who was visibly angry, his eyes were mere slits and his face was contorted into a tranquil fury. Any who dared threaten his soldiers and commit such savagery against them deserve no mercy, and he was going to ensure that vengeance was carried out.

"Gather what information you can on these Shinigami." Mairne ordered his words low and volatile. "I will assemble a team of our best." They all nodded, they had a lot of work to do. "Augustine, can you determine where these unknowns came from?"

"Possibly, the closest city is known as Tokyo, but it is also the largest." The rogue replied. "A small team could enter the area and try to locate these beings or at least see if there is information on them."

"Good, you will be leading the team and I also want masking runes placed on you all, I do not want what happened at the other sites to occur." Mairne finished, they went in unprepared this time around and they were not going to be doing so again.

"I will return to you with my candidates, for now prepare to depart." Mairne ordered, to which Augustine nodded and twirled on his heels and departed.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to get further involved in this?" Shakuni inquired, the Draenei was obviously concerned of an open conflict escalating that could reveal their presence to the humans below them.

"We have little choice, we need to ensure that these Shinigami have not captured our men and our magical artefacts, we need to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands." Mairne said, it was true, anything they have used would be dangerous to use for it could result in this world destabilizing. Magic being revealed to them could cause all sorts of chaos and destruction and their presence would only further strike at the foundations of this world. "But even so, I will not allow our men's deaths not go unavenged, we will find these Shinigami and make them pay for their actions against us."

"I have several candidates that you may be of interest to you; I will send you the list." Fulgrim said, giving his support to the Shaman.

"Yeah, I'll give you a few names as well; you want them human or mostly human?" Lucius said and inquired.

"Human would be preferable." Mairne replied, to which the Death Knight nodded. "Thank you, all of you, I will have the team depart in the morning in the regions, please return to you quarters and get some rest."

The commanders filed out of the room in good manner, leaving the High Shaman alone in the room to think on the recent events that seem to have unfolded in the last few hours. He couldn't think that this was only the beginning of the misfortune of what would occur if they continue on this path. But still he knew he couldn't divert himself from it, as much as it would cause harm to the fleet it would be even worse should they not remain to stem the destruction.

He hoped that the spirits were leading him on the path with the least amount of bloodshed, he had already lost many warriors already and he did not want any more to fall simply because they walked into a situation that could have easily been avoided.

* * *

**Soul Society, 1****st**** Division**

In the very heart of the Soul Society was a massive fortress of white marble and orange tiled roofing, spanning for miles around, with great massive walls that rose hundreds of feet into the air and protected the bustling city. Below were thousands of soldiers in black garb moved through the wide and narrow tiled streets; garbed in black robes and with a sword strapped to their wastes as their only weapon.

This was the Seireitei of Soul Society, the very heart of the afterlife and the realm in which the Reapers of Souls reside and protect the balance of the world and the innocent souls. They are the Shinigami of the Gotei 13.

In the most accessible area of the First Division a meeting was being held, in a simple room with simple timber floors and plane cream walls with the only noticeable accessory was the large chair at the far wall. Sitting on said seat was a venerable old man with a long white beard that flowed down his chest and towards his waist, a completely bolding head with two perpendicular scars over his right eye and forehead. The only other form of hair being his eyebrows that fell down the side of his face.

He was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain Commander of the Seireitei and the Thirteen Division Imperial Guards, also known as the Gotei 13.

Before him were eleven Captains, all standing in two lines facing one another, these were the Taicho's of the Gotei 13 and the most powerful Shinigami in all of Soul Society and the world. Each a master of the sword and the Demon Arts, having the experience spanning centuries, they were the greatest of the Death Gods and there were few who could equal them in power and skill.

"This meeting has been called on an urgent matter pertaining to the World of the Living," Yamamoto said, his voice booming and loud, bringing all to attention. "Captain Kurotsuchi, report on your findings."

Captain Mayuri Kurotcuhi, was a peculiar man, black face paint covers much of his face, the contrast is thin white lines going up his face and a white nose. He also wears a long, golden headdress which curves back to his mid back. Underneath his chin are two opposite facing strands from the mask.

"Over two hours ago, several spiritually rich sites were the locations were multiple anomalous entities appeared and began exterminating hollows on a large scale," The Twelfth Division Captain said. "Over one hundred and sixty separate signatures were detected over eight separate spiritually rich sites, their power was unknown but they were able to exterminate over two thousand three hundred Hollows in less than thirty minutes."

That was quite a surprise, it sounded like a full scale assault on the Hollow Population, which was very odd, as over the last few days they have noticed that Hollow activity has been picking up in the World of the Living. It had been surprising that the Hollows were beginning to migrate from Hueco Mundo after nearly seventeen months of very little activity in an region across the World of the Living.

"Does this have anything to do with the sudden influx of Hollows in the World of the Living?" Sajin Komamura, the only non-humanoid Shinigami Captain in appearance, he is an anthropomorphic wolf over nine and a half feet in height.

"No, as far as I can tell these beings were attacked rather than attacking, but still they only suffered two or so casualties before retreating." Mayuri responded, to which the Captain's interest was piqued; to fight off that many hollows and not suffer severe casualties was very concerning.

They had sent in a small force and only suffered minor casualties against a much larger enemy force, either they have high skill or something gave them a distinct advantage over the Hollows. Either one of these reasons could be a danger; because they knew that this wouldn't have been brought up if they didn't think this was a possible threat to them or to the balance.

"They sound pretty tough, any idea how tough we are talking here?" Shunsui Kyōraku inquired with a carefree tone, tilting his conical hat forward and hiding his grey eyes from everyone. The most carefree Captain of them all, long brown hair tied into a pony tail with two bangs falling over the left side of his face. Apart from the other Captains, who wear a Heiro to symbolize their Captaincy, he wears a Pink Lady Kimino over his shoulders rather than a Heiro.

"Unknown, although I would not doubt they are quite formidable, one being able to fight off eight Hollows at once and killing them all in one strike." Mayuri said, there were few people who could do such a thing, be it Kido or sword skill.

"I can understand how this may be important, but what are the deaths of a few thousand Hollows have to do with anything?" Shinji Hirako inquired, looking quite bored at the moment, he had short straight blonde hair that frames his face and has an asymmetrical cut along his brow making it look uneven.

"Because I sent thirty men out to investigate one area and discovered that they have all been killed." Mayuri replied calmly and without much care, but the Captain's all looked at him sharply, obviously surprised by this.

"Who did you send?" Toshiro Hitsuguya inquired; he is the Captain of the Tenth Division, and also the youngest Captain in both age and length of service. He had short snow white hair and pale skin; although he may appear to be a child he was older than most normal humans could live beyond.

"Souta Ryomaru, 7th Seat, 9th Division," Mayuri intoned, all the Captains looked at the currently vacant spot of where that Squad Captain, Kensei Muguruma. "As to where the Captain is, he went out to find his men, but I don't think they will be finding anything anytime soon."

As if on cue the Captain of the Ninth Squad entered the meeting hall, his face was downcast and his anger very apparent, both in appearance and the fluctuations in his reiatsu. It was obvious to all that the investigation did not turn out well; he took his spot in line between Sajin Komamura and Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Captain Muguruma," The Captain-Commander bellowed to the now present Squad Captain, who simply stood there and stared at the old man waiting for him to continue. "What did you discover?"

There was a short pause before the white haired Visored spoke.

"The men are dead; most of them had been completely destroyed, likely to remove any evidence as to who killed them." Kensei replied, visibly angry both in posture and into tone of voice. "But we found that we were not the first there."

"Explain," The Captain-Commander ordered.

"Twenty to thirty minutes before we arrived there were others in the area, fresh footprints and also signs that several items had been removed, also that certain evidence had been destroyed." Kensei reported, the Captain's all knew that someone was covering their tracks as to not alert anyone as to who performed the deed.

"Was there nothing left to recover?" Sui-Feng inquired, the short Taicho of the Second Squad and leader of the Stealth Force, the beast Assassins and Scouts within the Gotei 13. She has short shoulder length black hair, which frames her face, with to braids flowing down her back with white bands. Although shorter than most she was not to be taken lightly, as she was one of the most deadly of all the Captain's present due to her status as the Leader of the Stealth Force.

"Nothing but a few limbs and fingers, the bastards left behind nothing, not even a damn shard of their zanpakuto's." Kensei replied back heatedly, although not to her personally, but the fact that one of his officers and thirty of his men were dead and by an unknown party infuriated him greatly.

"When the attack happened did you find anything out of the ordinary?" Shinji asked Mayuri, inquiring on his fellow Visored behalf.

"Apart from the anomalies, none, although there was a fluctuation of energy that occurred before we started to lose the signals, although I do not know exactly what caused it." the clown faced Captain replied, although he had a good idea that it may have been _them. _"But if these anomalies did return to the site they must have gone to remove any evidence in order to prevent anyone from determining who they were."

"Are there any ideas on who they may be?" Sajin asked, he knew that there were few things the Gotei 13 had never encountered before, there has to be something that matches what attacked their people.

"No, from what my sensors say these anomalies do not use spiritual energy what-so-ever." Mayuri replied, to which the Captains looked around at one another in surprise; the anomalies don't use Spiritual Energy? Could they be human or maybe something the humans made.

All things used Spiritual Energy, a simple human would not be able to harm a Hollow without some sort of spiritual awareness or power; they would either phase through them or feel as if hitting a brick wall.

"That's impossible," Sui-Feng interjected, not believing it for one moment. "There is no way that something not using Spiritual Energy could possibly harm a Shinigami or even a single plus soul."

"If that is the case then this may actually be something that is capable of such a feat." Toshiro said, he didn't like the implications of such a thing, if this was being done as a method to combat them, then they were at risk of either being targeted by humans or even possible enemies within Soul Society.

"Could these possibly be more Fullbringers similar to that of Kūgo Ginjō and his Xcution group?" Joshiro Ukitake inquired, a pale and thin man with long white hair, he was the Captain of the Thirteenth Division; though he was a man afflicted by a serious debilitating illness he never allowed it to interfere with his duties as a Captain.

"No, these beings are nothing like them, even Fullbringers use reishi and we have no clear idea how many more, if there are any, Fullbringers still present on Earth." Mayuri replied, although the five that escaped after the Ginjo incident may still be alive and using their powers, they are likely not coordinated enough to have such a large force under their command or part of it.

"It matters not," Yamamoto called out, gaining the entire assembled Captain's attention and continuing. "As of now I am putting all Divisions on stand-by, I want all of you prepared to engage these Anomalies should they reappear," Yamamoto called out, slamming his cane into the floor, which echoed through the meeting hall. "As of this moment you are to prepare for war and take the necessary measures to ensure that this enemy does not threaten the sanctity of the Seireitei!"

"Hai Sou-taicho!" The Taicho's chorused in unison.

"This meeting is adjourned, return to your Divisions and prepare." The Captain Commander gave his last command to his troops.

All the Captains wasted little time and moved off, flickering out of the room with Shunpo, this left only two to remain.

"What news on the Hollow massacres?" Yamamoto asked from Captain Kurotsuchi, who now stood before the Commander of the Gotei 13.

"They are increasing, also I have no doubt it is the Quincy who are behind the attacks," Mayuri replied in a monotone. "But it is also likely that because they are massing in the World of the Living in such high numbers it is likely that something has occurred in Hueco Mundo that had caused the Hollows to flee."

That did not sit well with the two Captains, the fact that the Quincy had returned and were exterminating Hollows on mass, but the fact that the Hollows were being pushed from their domain was causing all sorts of problems. Attacks have increased both on Humans from Hollows and Quincy on Hollows alike and with these new anomalies appearing this situation was escalating to a level never thought possibly. The balance was shifting and the tear between the dimensions was growing, and if nothing was done, then there would be nothing left of Soul Society or the World of the Living.

"Have you taken appropriate measures to stabilize the repercussion from this incident?" Yamamoto inquired, as much as he did not like to allow something such as this to occur he could not allow the balance be destroyed, ending the lives of Billions, for the sake of several thousand souls.

"I have, my men have already moved into the Outer Districts of Western Rukongai, they have begun gathering up residents and exterminating them." Mayuri replied, his tone devoid of any emotions despite the murders he was committing on innocent lives.

"I would like you to inform me of any more of these operating in the future, I would hope to avoid as many deaths as possible," Yamamoto said, sinking into his seat, his age starting to creep up on him and make him weary of the current situation that had befallen them all. "I don't want this to be any more worse than it already is."

"It would have not occurred had you not failed to kill that man." Mayuri replied, to which the Captain-Commander rose from his seat and his blood beginning to boil as his weariness was replaced with fury.

"You do well to watch your tongue!" Yamamoto bellowed out, his reiatsu flaring and striking the Captain of the Twelfth Division hard, causing him to haunch slightly. "I will not allow that mistake to remain unresolved, if he is behind this, then I will correct the error I made one thousand years ago." Yamamoto finished before moving past the recovering Captain and towards the exit; he had much to do and think on and did not have time to dwell on the matters of the past.

"Let us hope you do." Mayuri replied in a low groan, loud enough for only himself to hear his words, he knew the ramifications if the Hollows and Quincy continued to run amok, the balance would shift and the worlds would be torn apart and collapse into itself.

If they did not correct this soon, everything will fall apart.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

His eyes opened slightly as consciousness returned to him, his visions began to clear and his senses returned shortly. As he tried to move he found himself unable to, from still sore wounds that marred his exposed chest and also from the chains that bound him to the white solid stone walls that he rested against. He was a prisoner, but not the only one.

Looking around he noted that there were many more around him, dozens of men and woman in white garb with strange bone-like fragments on their faces chained up and bound alongside him. Turning he noticed just as many on the opposite end of the Cell, all but one, a single man with black robes, who stood in contrast to the people in white.

A man with a slight athletic build with lightly tanned skin, which was covered in several sever dark and bluish bruises. Long dusty brown dreadlocks flowed down to his neck. His face had a single long scar passing over his left eye, which was pure white likely from the hollow that had dealt him the scar. The scar passed from over his eyebrow and down to his jawline, it was rough and ugly cut that took away from his almost flawless face.

"You're awake," The man in black stated, groaning and wincing slightly, looking down there was a wound on the man's side. "That's a surprise, didn't expect a human to be that tough."

"Don't count me out yet Shinigami, I may be mortal but I am far from weak." Xarch replied with a groan, the Death Gods misanthropic attitude was starting to annoy him. "Where are we?"

"No clue, but I have a feeling I know who attacked us." 7th Seat Souta Ryomaru said, motioning with his chin towards the far side of the room where a single person was standing.

A young thin man with long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders and a completely neutral expression on his face, stared at them both impassively. His usual attire was a trench coat with a pure white uniform with a matching coat, as if he was part of some sort of military order.

"Quincy," Souta growled out, his anger rising at the sight and mention of the man before them, but Xrach only knows that these Quincy were responsible for attacking them both.

The man motioned a guard and he opened the cell door and allowed the young blonde haired man entrance into the cell, and as he walked through he spoke to them both directly.

"I am Jugram Halshwalth, Grandmaster of the Stern Ritter; I have several questions for you." He stated, moving through the open jail cell and approaching the chained Shinigami and Warlock, the former rising to his feet despite his previous position of sitting on the floor and his hands being bound halfway down the wall.

"I will tell you nothing bastard!" Souta yelled out, trying to move forward to attack but was held firmly by the chains.

"I already know of you 7th Seat Souta Ryomaru, you are of no consequence or threat to us, but you I do not know of." Jugram Haschwalth said, looking right at Xrach Fadeligther, who simply stared back with cold purple eyes that swirled with chaotic fel energy.

"When I leave this place, I will kill you and rip the soul from your rotting corpse and feed it to demons." Xrach replied; every single word he meant and he would follow through with it, it wasn't a threat, but a promise to his enemy that will happen.

"Your threats are of little meaning or concern to me, you cling to the belief you will escape and survive, but you are in our domain now and your life is ours to decide whether to spare or cast away." Haschwalth replied, calm and dispassionate as his spoke, his stare and posture giving away no emotion or reaction to Xrach's words. "I will ask you again, who are you and why are you here?"

Xrach could tell the one before him was powerful and very dangerous, and with his other gifts he could tell that he was dealing with something more than just a bunch of humans with magic. These Quincy were very powerful, based on his fight with them, and also from what he was skimming from the man before him, he was more powerful than likely him and anyone else in this room. He would need to tread carefully; he likely could destroy the chain's holding him and escape, but to where? That was a problem and also the fact that he and many others in this place were just as powerful as he was.

"I will tell you nothing," Xrach replied with little emotion, his gaze moving to the floor and his ragged hair covering his eyes from view. "You are not going to kill me yet, and no matter what you do, you will not get a single word from me other than my personal views on you and your kind."

"What do you know of our kind?" Haschwalth inquired, curious as to who this man may be, he had entered the world of the living by unknown means and also the fact that he had personally killed eight of their men before he was captured, it took BG-9 to capture him, which was an impressive feat considering.

"A race of humans who want to survive and claim their vengeance against the gods that tried to destroy them," Xrach replied, his voice thick with mockery. "You actually think you can win? You are more deluded then you think, you are an endangered species that deserves what coming to it."

"You know nothing of our kind." Halchwalth replied, not in anger or defence, simply stating that the man before him had no idea what the Quincy race was about.

"Oh, but I do, you seek to cleanse the evil of this world, with your holy weapons and bring about peace and order," Xrach said, much more dramatic as he spoke, several Arrancar looked at him and wondered if he wanted to die for speaking to this guy like that. "Your views and ideology are nothing, and your faith is even more pathetic in comparison."

Then everyone watched as the wall where Xrach was exploded and a small cloud of dust enveloped the area, everyone expected him to be dead, but to their surprise he was alive. Haschwalth looked a little surprised himself, he was aiming to kill the man and remove his head, but somehow he had missed his mark.

"Am I meant to be frightened by your display?" Xrach asked, looking up at the Quincy Grandmaster and waiting for a response, he replied by simply dismissing the matter entirely.

"Words, worthless and without importance, our Majesty simply wished to know if you were a threat, but you are of little consequence in the long term." Haschwalth said. "You will not interfere in this war, we will destroy the Seireitei and your people along with it should you make your presence known."

"So you are the 'false light that will bring the Twilight' upon the gods of the afterlife." Xrach said; amused by it, which slightly confused the Sternritter Grandmaster.

Souta and several others looked at him wondering what he was talking about, what the hell did he mean by the 'Twilight' and 'False Light'?

"I should let you know, that we will be coming for you now, and that mad king of yours," Xrach looked up at the Quincy and smirked, a dark and evil smirk that held untold malice and evil. "Well, let's just say he will be toppled from his throne soon enough."

Halshwalch looked at the man before him for a moment, weighing his words, he knew something and he said they were coming for them. So that means that they are part of some form of organization that may be able to either combat them or at least delay their plans, he would need to report this to his majesty now.

Turning the Quincy Grandmaster departed and soon the Warlock and Shinigami were left to their own devices.

"What the hell was that Twilight thing you were talking about?" Souta demanded, this guy knew something and he didn't like being left in the dark and didn't exactly like this guy.

"The end of the world, or something along those lines," Xrach replied before looking at the neat hole in the wall just next to his head, 'perfect' he thought. "We will need to escape here soon, they won't be keeping us alive for very long."

"Good luck escaping human, we're never getting out of here." A single female Arrancar said, chained up a few feet from the Warlock.

"Obviously they have underestimated me and my abilities," Xrach looked at the wall and opened his mouth, and to some peoples surprise he began to actually suck in the residual spiritual energy that remained within the hole after the attack.

"What the hell?" Souta whispered; this guy was not human in the slightest; he was actually eating Reishi like it was food, as soon as the Warlock was finished.

"Ah, delicious, just like dining on a real soul." Xrach said with some glee, they all noted that black veins were appearing along his face and marking on his chest were beginning to appear and his bruising and wounds were quickly healing. "When the time is right, we will depart here."

"Who the hell are you?" An Arrancar asked, to which Xrach looked at her and she noted his glowing purple irises and sinister smile.

"Xrach Fadelighther. First Fel-enchanter and Member of the Black Cabal Council." The Warlock replied.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, hope you liked it.**

**Reviews:**

**Esterllung666: Kill him off, are you nuts, I would never do such a thing. The guy has potential to kick so much ass, and look completely cool and impassive about it.**

**Fraiku: Glad you like it, I do try to include elements from the entire different source into this to show that as the fleet tried to be good, they sometimes do wrong as well. Not everyone is perfect, especially in circumstances such as theirs.**

**Leapinglemur: Glad you like it, I always try to make the scenes good and also cut back on them to not be so massive and highly details but still retain their greatness and quality. I like making them and I am improving.**

**Ultima-owner: Yeah, but not always, sometimes they surprise you.**

**Culaio: Yep, this chapter will show that their meeting is not good and that they are not exactly off to a good start with one another. HAHAHA yeah, but he isn't going to be singing that for a while now, well not in this story anyway. I will show stuff like that later on as the story progresses, trust me.**

**Arrankor: Glad you like it, sometimes I wonder how I thought it was good at times, I kind of overlook things.**

**Arbyter: I have a lot of patience and also when I get into a flow I can get out maybe three thousand words in a few hours and usually I don't need to edit it. But other times I could spend days writing a thousand words, it's just whenever you are in the moment. It's different sometimes, usually it is a scene or it is the fact that there is something that it needs that you have to think up on the spot.**

**Well hope you liked it, review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Meeting Part II

**Hello everyone, hope you are enjoying my works, well guess what its a double whammy tonight, United and Transcendence.**

**No major announcements for this story. But again I would like to thank Blindluck92 and Erstellung666 who gave me the OC characters: ****Souta Ryomaru and ****Xrach Fadelitcher for this story.**

**But i would like to ask for any OC's anyone could make for me, be it Shinigami or Arrancar (Mostly Arrancar and female as I have none of those.)**

**Reviews at the bottom and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**United Against the Legion of Flames**

**Chapter 05: The Meeting Part 2**

**Japan, Outskirts of Tokyo.**

_Six hours earlier._

_Xrach Fadeligther exited through the dark purple and green portal, behind him was twenty others, most were human but a select few were Dwarves, Draenei and Elves. He glanced to the surrounding area and found it to be quite rural as a sight to search for a rich energy site. But none the less he had come here to determine what was present and to see if it was a threat to the fleet, and also a possible threat to this world's survival._

_Robes of azure and black covered the Gilnean fully, nothing on his was revealed, and his human face was hidden beneath a dark tattered blue hood and a sickly grey vale. Around his hood were three metal plates with thorns and spikes, on either side of his head and behind it, completely protecting his sides and back from an attack at his neck or head. These plates were connected to his shoulderguards, a mix of metal and leather, sewn together in patches and looking velvety and patchy. Sprouting from the side and over the Warlocks arms was a large number of sharp bone-like protrusions._

_His robes were midnight black and dark purple, clinging to his tightly and showing off his light build and also lined with intricate patterns and runic depictions. A chain of demon skulls hung from his belt and tangled, they were both trophies and decorations for his sinister armour. While as his robes descended a lighter shade of purple energy permeated from the base of his robes and a trail of shadows escape beneath them and rolled across the ground beneath him._

"_Fan out and locate the epicentre of this phenomenon, and report back to me." Xrach ordered, and without another word the many magically attuned warriors fanned out and began to search the area for the source of the energy that was saturating the area._

_They knew that it was coming from somewhere specific but it was so dense it was throwing off energy in all directions and needed to be narrowed down. Xrach really didn't want to be down here, he had much better things to do now, and the fate of a world with animals who shouldn't be as advanced as they should be are not really his concern. He needed to deal with the Legion rather than the possible apocalypse of a single world._

_But still orders were orders and the other council members decided to sell him out and make him do this, bastards, should have known they would have given him a worthless job like this. Looking around he could feel and sense the energy rippling and churning through the air, it was moving away from a certain area, so finding its epicentre shouldn't be a problem._

'_His soul is so dark, I must have it; I must consume it!' Xrach heard, and groaned, it would seem that this mission was not going to be a simple boring one, but an arduous annoyance that was going to drive him up the wall._

_Turning he saw something leap from the tree line, a large pale grey skinned thin lizard type being with a bone white mask on its face. Xrach watched it for a moment before quickly drawing on the flames of his staff, a large black staff with a floating skull with a candle perched on its tup with two more candles on two arches beside it. He waved his hand from the staff to in front of him and sent a wall of blue and purple fire at the creature, which was cast away and ignited by the shadow flame and slowly and agonizingly devoured._

'_I will pull him underground and eat him feet first, haha!' Another bellow was heard, and Xrach looked down and raised his staff before jamming the pummel into the ground and watched as the flames from the candles coiled down the staff and into the ground._

_Soon enough there was a bright light and rumble below, and soon a creature made its appearance, a large worm like creature with a large mast emerged covered in flames and writing as patches of its white skin was being burnt away. Xrach had to admit having the unique ability that he had was an advantage, after all being able to read the minds and the current moods of those around you was a very powerful ability. He could glance over the thoughts of a person based on what they were thinking at the moment and on closer inspection, actually give slight influences and actually mislead them when he wanted to._

_With this ability he could overcome most opponents as long as they did not know of his ability and also were able to think of one thing and do another action at the same time. But that was impossible to do, for even a brilliant man would be hard-pressed to not being able to think of what they were doing, even subconsciously. That is why he was such a powerful warlock, because he was a master of Demonology and also a very proficient user of Fel Fire, there was few in the Black Cabal that could top him power and even less that could beat him with it._

'_How the hell did he know about Noctu?" Another voice filled Xrach's mind, he turned to a bush and raised his hand and another wave of fire moved from his staff to his palm and he fired away._

_The entire area before him was alight, and from it six being rushed out, screaming in agony and quickly being silences as Xrach raisied his palm and sent a condensed beam of shadow energy through their chests. Leaving their corpses to slowly burn away and the surrounded forest to turn to nothing but cinders, he would need to find his men to make sure they are all alive; he may be cold, but he would not leave them to die._

_Black transparent wings appeared behind him and in an instant he leapt through the air, using them to glide above the forest area and search for his men, it was slow but this was the best option. He could find them and regroup them and either continue or retreat._

'_These things are getting on my nerves!' He heard a mental shout, someone was close, looking down he saw a Draenei shaman fighting off two of the creatures, using fire and wind to burn and tear them apart._

_Xrach glided down and as the Draenei killed one, slicing its long race in two, he killed the other with a beam of Fel fire, burning through its skull and neck, leaving it motionless on its feet before falling down dead. The Draenei turned and bowed to him, her robes billowed as the chains that held the place and cloth together raddled._

"_Thank you, Fel-Enchanter." She said, actually respect in her voice despite his current status as a user of demonic energy, he could sense she didn't like to bow to him, but did so out of respect to the chain of command and the situation._

"_No need, and try not to dwell too much, a warlock saving your life is likely something that is a once in the lifetime experience, so you won't likely be bowing to me again." Xrach said before turning and moving off, leaving a slightly anxious Shaman behind who had no idea what just happened or how he knew of her discontent. "Find the others and regroup."_

_Xrach rose up and flew back over the trees without another word, watching as the signs of battle began to show themselves, he would be at this for a while now. He took off to the closest and planned on getting his men together and then deciding on the next course of action afterwards. As he glided down he raised his staff and slammed it into the ground, a large torrent of blue and purple flame enveloped a small group of the white masked creatures and saved two people from being overwhelmed._

_He walked past the burning creatures and towards those who were still alive, one attacked him, attempting to spear him through the heart with its long blade like limb, Xrach sidestepped the blow and simply grabbed the limb. What happened next was that every vein and artery within the creature turned black and literally began to tear themselves apart and leave the creature in untold agony._

_Xrach left it to die in pain before moving towards the other two; they were now cowering before the demon in human form before them. Both were trying to decide whether to attack or flee._

"_Either way, both of you are going to die, so run and live a little longer or die right now." Xrach said, reading their chaotic thoughts and sending them into a deeper sense of dread. "Now, I think I will show you what a real demon is." Xrach said, behind him two large tattered black wings appeared and soon shadows began to form over his body and cover him completely and his eyes hidden beneath the veil began to glow a deep purple._

"_I will show you, why we are not to be trifled with." Xrach finished, his voice distorting and taking on a very dark and evil quality._

* * *

_Several Miles Away_

_The Senkaimon opened above the edges of the national reserve; a large group of thirty Shinigami stepped out and were waiting for their leader to give them the order. Seventh Seat Souta Ryomaru looked ahead of him and saw thing trails of smoke and fighting off in the distance, obviously something was going on for those eggheads in the Twelfth Division to send them out here._

"_Form up and follow me." Souta ordered, before taking off, quickly advancing on the area while thirty of him fellow Division members were behind him and following in a loose and unorderly formation._

_He looked around and saw the city in the distance, and snorted at the grandness of the human race, building massive cities and living grand lives for themselves. How good for them, how great that they can live in such grandeur and not worry or care about going hungry or being in danger. Parasites the lot of them, they fatten themselves on so many things and do not turn their heads away on what they gorge themselves on in life to care about those around them._

_He lived on the street begging for food after his family was murdered by Hollows, he was at the mercy of gangs and murders and those high living people in the First Rukongai not even giving a damn. The human race was no different, they were worse, they had so much potential and yet look at what they did, millions, billions of them were so self-centred and arrogant. He hated them because they didn't know what it was like to live like he did, and those that did just either didn't care or were in his position already._

"_Hey, do you think we're going after hollows?" asked one Shinigami behind him; he didn't exactly sound enthuised about it, why did this idiot join if he wasn't sure about fighting Hollows? Souta didn't know and really just hoped he didn't have to save his ass._

"_Hope so, haven't been getting much action lately, well not with Hollows anyway." Another said, his voice gruff and boastful, to which Souta's scowl deepened, he hated cocky people, always the worst._

"_Your hand doesn't count baka." Replied another shinigami, a small round of laughter ensued to the man's obvious shame._

"_Quiet!" Souta called out, looking at them all as he continued forward. "Keep to the task at hand; and off the thoughts of playing with your dicks when you get home." He didn't say it as a joke; he wanted them focused and ready for a fight._

_As much as he wanted this over with he also wanted to get into a fight, he loved to fight, not because he could fight, but what he fought. Hollows were the only think that he could actually consider that gave him some sense of gratification, because they had taken everything from him and we would do the same to them._

_It didn't matter who they were or that they were souls, he would kill them and then be off to do it again to another, he was actually excited about getting there now. Maybe he could get rid of that anxiousness he had developed when the hollows began to slow up in the world of the living; it was becoming a pain only sparing with the other officers and non-seated officers._

_Souta let his sense scan the region and he found several hollows, but all of them were fluctuating and disappearing, but he couldn't sense what was killing them. What the hell was going on down there?_

"_Ryomaru-sama," Turning the Seventh Seat was directed to a small clearing where several figures where fighting against some hollows, all of them appeared to be using some form of Kido or special abilities._

"_Follow me, surround them when we land." Souta ordered, and soon they all disappeared in a collective burst of Shunpo._

_As they landed they surrounded the group of twenty and found them all looking around and ready to fight, each carry a weapons or their hands coated in a lethal energy that was likely used to kill the Hollows around them. But some were surprised, not all of them were human, some appeared humanoid but were devoid of several features._

_A blue skinned and tentacle haired woman with hooves and a short tail in thick black and red leather and plates with an axe and shield in her hands. A short burly man with a long beard, with a large warhammer on his shoulder, he would stand up at a normal man's waist. And an even smaller man with outrageous hair and stood just a few inches shorter than the previous man. But there were several more, some with tusks, one with long pointed ears and even a person who looked like Captain Komamura but with dark fur._

"_What the hell?" One Shinigami asked, before Souta recovered and moved forward._

"_Drop your weapons; you are being detained under the authority of the Gotei 13." Souta commanded, and watched as they all just stared at the Shinigami around them and held their weapons in a firm grip and their odd powers began to glow brighter._

"_Not happenin' mon," One long tusked ad wiry being said, pointing his staff at Souta in a threatening manner, and his hand was dancing with a golden energy. "We not gonna submit to you."_

"_It's either that or die," Souta said, he was trying to intimidate them, or at least some of them and he could fight whoever was not too willing, either way was good for him._

"_Well, it would appear we need to dig twenty graves for you all, any special funeral requirements or customs you would like us to adhere to?" One human asked, long purple and light blue robes with a staff and sword in his hand, both glowing with deep purple energy._

"_Shut your damn mouth human, or I'll put you in the ground without the need of a hole." Souta growled back at the human, who simply raised an eyebrow at his aggressive stance._

_Before anything could happen a Hollow leaped from the bushes, the closest shinigami turned and let out a startled yelp before raising their zanpakuto's to defend themselves from the new arrival._

"_Well are ye' going to attack it or let tha' we thing go to sleep?" The short burly man inquired, looking at the hollow with disinterest, in fact the people were still in formation and waiting for the Shinigami to attack rather than pay much attention to the Hollow._

"_Shinigami, tasty, haven't had one of those in a while." The Hollow let out a content growl before advancing forward towards the Death Gods. "Not very powerful though, but still, you're better than normal souls."_

"_Yes they do appear to be much stronger than normal souls." The Hollow turned to see someone in dark unsettling robes next to him, and with deep piercing purple eyes boring through his mask. "But none the less, your feast ends now as does your life."_

_Xrach grabbed hold of the Hollows mask and sent a curse within the aberration body, its roared out in pain before it started to rot out and the curse fend it life energy into the Warlock. Soon all that was left of the hollow was a crumbling mask, and on the staff appeared a small purple gem that contained swirling energy._

"_Interesting, the soul was human but appeared to change into some form of wrath, possibly the energy around here may be responsible." Xrach said, before moving forward and past the shocked and fearful Shinigami._

_Moving right towards Souta who was standing his ground and looking at the man before him with calculating eyes, the guy killed a hollow just by touching it and somehow absorbed it's reishi. He may know this guy was a threat but he wasn't backing down because he had the touch of death on him._

"_So you're the leader of this pack of amateurs." Xrach stated, to the great annoyance of the many Shinigami around him, Xrach decided to not read his mind completely, just skim it when he asked several questions; he didn't want to run the chance this being detecting him doing so. To risky._

"_Yes, and who are you and this group of circus freaks?" Souta responded with some aggression._

"_Yes, but we prefer to call ourselves soldiers as that is actually what we are." Xrach replied, not in the least bit perturbed that the man was much stronger than the beast they had killed just a moment ago, which they called Hollows because of those holes over their chests, how imaginative._

_He also saw an image of this man speaking with another, a white coat behind a desk with a pile of paperwork and giving him the orders, Kensei Muguruma, his Captain. Interesting._

"_What, you call a bunch of weirdos and humans in rags and metal warriors?" Souta bit back, obviously not impressed, he also seemed to be much more aggressive towards the humans rather than the non-humans within his party._

"_As compared to those who nearly pissed their robes only a moment ago when one simple little Hollow came out to play." Xrach said with some sarcasm, which he noted annoyed the man and his men. "You should train them better; they need the work if they don't want to die."_

"_Enough. Who are you and why are you here?" Souta said, this man was getting his nerves, he knew he was human; he could actually smell it and also something much more rotten._

"_Your brash and misanthropic attitude is not to my liking, so please remove them or I will remove you from this conversation." Xrach replied with some open hostility of his own before continuing. "Xrach Fadeligther, I take no pleasure in meeting you, now what about you?"_

"_Souta Ryomaru, Seventh Seat of the Ninth Division, and Shinigami of the Gotei 13." Souta replied._

_He saw his Divisions, a large white building with a Japanese Symbol plastered on it, several dozen different soldiers walking through the building, all carrying swords and ranging in different levels of power. He saw a man who continued to rise and fall through the ranks simply because of his power and skill but also for his brash and violent nature._

_He saw a large city of white marble and orange terracotta roofs, hundreds of soldiers passing through the area, images of well-known figures appearing before him, Taicho's of the Gotei 13. Shinigami, Death Gods, Reapers, ferries of the dead to the Soul Society a place where the dead were given sanctuary and a life after death. Xrach couldn't believe his luck, he would have smirked at the fact he had found._

"_Such an illustrious title for a man who thinks he is a god." Xrach said, to which Souta scowled, why he would ask what he is if he already knew._

"_You know who I am, what I am?" Souta inquired._

"_Yes, some form of Primal God it would seem, although weak in comparison to the ones I have seen." Xrach said, to which Souta looked confused 'Primal God?' what the hell was that? "Hmmm, but usually human spirits don't become as such, usually Primal Gods are much more natural, like animals, so it is likely you were spirits that developed and became as you are now."_

"_These be Loa?" The troll druid asked surprised, to which Xrach nodded._

"_Yes, as pathetic as they seem, they do fit the bill." Xrach said, looking Souta up and down before continuing. "So Shinigami, what can I do for you today, possibly a blood sacrifice or maybe a virgin to consume?"_

_Souta looked sickened by what he was suggesting; did he think Shinigami were actually a bunch of gods that the primitive humans worshiped thousands of years ago? He didn't like that one bit._

"_You better watch yourself." Souta growled, his hand on the hilt of Shākhiga ready to drawn and let them know why it was called the Sharks Teeth._

"_If you think that little thing is a threat to me, think again." Xrach said, to which Souta almost smirked, he had no idea. "You may have had your Shikai for some time now, and while it is good for long range fighting and close up, you are still no match for me."_

_Souta's eyes widen, how the hell did he know about his Zanpakuto and his Shikai? There was no way he could have known about him, what was going on here?_

"_Do not worry, I have little interest in killing you, it would probably be some form of Voodoo if I did," Xrach said, calmly brushing off the incident and relaying the Seated Officer's fears, which he actually didn't. "I cannot tell you who we are, but I will say this we mean you now harm."_

"_Why should I believe you?" Souta growled out, he didn't like this one bit._

"_Put your weapons away," Xrach said, but not to Souta or the Shinigami, but to his own men who complied immediately. "My men are unarmed and at your mercy now, so shall we have a much more civil conversation or do you wish this to escalate with you and your men's deaths?"_

_Souta was tempted to just draw his sword and cut this guy in half, but knew better than that, killing humans was not permitted unless they either were a threat or were specifically ordered. He had been sent here to determine who these guys were and right now he had no choice but to simply talk with them and get as much information out of them as possible._

"_We'll talk," Souta said, but finished with an ultimatum. "But you will tell me what I want to know; otherwise you will be cut down right here."_

"_Of course." Xrach said, he knew this Shinigami would back down, but it was a close tug of war in Souta's mind to determine if he should attack or not, so close Xrach was getting a bit anxious as to his decision._

"_Why are you here?" Souta asked, his tone calm and collected despite his very apparent distaste with speaking with Xrach._

"_We are searching this area for the source of this odd energy, it seems to be very heavily concentrated in this area," Xrach said, waving his hand to show a stream of Reishi in the air, which Souta had knowledge on. "You know what this is?"_

"_Yes, it's Reishi, Spiritual Energy," Souta said, how the hell did these guys not know about it, did they not know where their power comes from? Wait, did they actually use spiritual energy? "You don't use spiritual energy do you?"_

"_No, we don't." Xrach said, this was odd, if this was spiritual energy than it would explain some things, while sensing the person before him he noted that this man was still a spirit, he wasn't in a physical form while on the material plane._

_All Primal Gods require a physical body to enter the physical plane or they are stuck in the spirit world unable to enter it, so that means that the spirit realm and the material plane on this world were much closer than normal. This would also explain why the spirits were much easier to kill than normal; they were actually partially manifested on the material plane but could not be seen by normal individuals. This was very interesting, but there was also much more pressing matters to deal with._

"_Tell me is the Spiritual Plane close to the Material One?" Xrach inquired, to which Souta looked at him confused, was he speaking about the world of the Living and Soul Society._

"_Yes, areas like this are always close together, that's why so much Reishi is in the atmosphere." Souta replied, who the hell were these guys? They had powers he had never seen and also they had people who were definitely not human in their little group._

"_That explains a few things I suppose, but aside from that we came here on a mission," Xrach said, and the Seventh Seated Officer looked on a little suspicious and curious as to what that mission was._

"_And what would that be?" Souta demanded._

"_We have reason to believe you are in danger of being attacked," Xrach said, as he read the man's mind he noted that he had no idea what he was talking about, he thought Xrach was making a threat. "We are not threatening you; we believe there is another party intending to invade…"_

'_So these are the anomalies, this should not take long.' Xrach flinched, his head darting to the right, and he let his sense span out, they were not alone. He read Souta's mind directly, to see if there were others here, but there weren't, they were being ambushed._

"_Ambush!" Xrach cried, and his men readied their weapons and a moment later dozens of arrows shot through the tree lines and at them._

_Several Shinigami fell, arrows protruding from their chests, several of Xrach's men were also hit and two were certainly dead, damn it! He channelled the flames into his palm and swiped it at a clearing and engulfed the area in thick blue Fel flames._

_He felt a blade at his throat and a hand on his arm, he looked to see Souta staring at him with anger and clear suspicion on who just attacked them._

"_It was not us you fool!" Xrach said, pushing the Shinigami away, and then sensed something._

'_Right for the heart.' Xrach shifted to the right and avoided the attack, someone had tried to shoot him in the back, and he heard it. 'How did he…?'_

_The man never could finish his train of thought before Xrach sent a beam of Shadow at the man's location and an agonizing scream accompanied it. He saw three more of his men were dead and six were seriously wounded, they were sending out spells to burn and destroy the surrounding trees to force them to retreat or meet them in the open._

_That they did, several soldiers in white military uniforms, carrying bows of pure energy appeared and began to attack, Xrach raised his fist and planned on burning them all from existence every so painfully._

"_Jozen: Shākhiga!" Xrach turned and saw Souta release his Shikai as it was called, he held his blade with both hands, one on the hilt and the other near the end of the blade, which snapped into two and then formed two identical silver daggers._

_And with the precision of a master he threw the dagger and pierced the man in the throat, who dropped back and trying to remove the dagger from throat. Xrach turned back and was quite impressed with his skill, but he was confused, there was a new dagger in his hand, where did it come from. He didn't remember seeing anything about that when he skimmed his mind, must have missed something, turning back he sent a ball of fel flame at another white clothes soldier and watched as screamed as he was eaten away._

* * *

_Souta charged forward, using flash step to weave in and between his enemies attacked and getting close, he met one up close crouched low. As he shot up he sent his arm up in an uppercutting fashion with his dagger in a reverse grip. He watched as the man's neck and head were cut open from the front, glancing to the right Souta saw another move to attack with a blade made of Reishi._

_Swinging his right dagger forward he deflected the Quincy's Reishi sword and then cut open his throat with a second swing of the same dagger. He then planted the dagger in the back if his neck and then pulled him forward and threw him aside._

_As Souta turned he saw three Quincy around him, their bows raised and ready to fire, but he was a much faster shot than them. _

_Throwing both daggers to the side he called out "Kyuji Kyoran!" and soon both daggers multiplied several times and eight daggers were embedded in the chests and heads of both of the Quincy's unlucky enough to be to his right and left. He then leapt into the air and performed a backflip, over the incoming Quincy arrow, and in that time both his blades had reformed in his hands._

_This was the power of his Shikai, they are able to multiply themselves after being discarded, he had an almost unlimited supply of knives on his persons, and with this he could simply recreate a knife after either throwing it or losing it. It didn't matter if he was disarmed; he could easily rearm himself in a matter of seconds. But each dagger could only multiply itself ninety times, anymore is impossible, as it draws on his spiritual energy to have them reform themselves._

_Landing behind the Quincy, who tried to turn and shoot, Souta moved forward and blocked the Bow from aiming at him and then cut the tendon in the Quincy's arm. The Quincy lost his hold on the channel that allowed him to form his bow, but he didn't give up, he turned and tried to pull his Reishi sword from his hip and attack with it in a reverse grip. But Souta counter it with one dagger and then sinking the other into the Quincy's shoulder and pulling him over and slamming the white uniformed Monk into the ground._

_He raised his dagger and sunk it into the man's heart and killed him, but felt his blade meet resistance as he pierced, their skin was like Hollow's Heirro, how the hell do they manage that? He turned and saw another behind him raising his sword to strike, Souta cursed and tried to turn to either block or deflect the attack. But he was surprised when the man was violently cast aside by a ball of condensed golden light, throwing the man off his feet and away._

_Looking he saw a man pointing his sword forward and covered in a golden flame, he didn't give it much thought before turning and blocking another Quincy who attacked him from behind. Looking around he saw half of his men were already dead and the others were down to about the same, but they were on the counter attack now, but it wasn't faring well for them. They were being overwhelmed and despite the casualties being inflicted upon the Quincy, they were returning it in kind._

_As he stood her noticed very strong reiatsu appear, turning he saw a three people approaching, one man, a young girl and person covered completely in armour. Souta got to his feet and watched them approach._

_The man was fairly slim and had narrowed eyes and short, dark hair, that fell down between his eyes. He has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth and had no emotion what-so ever on his face, completely calm and cold._

_The slender young girl had long, straight hair. Her attired was similar to that of the other soldiers but slightly different, she wore a simple white cloak and a cap with a five pointed symbol emblazed on both. With knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings along a heart shaped belt buckle._

_The final individual was completely concealed beneath a High Collared coat that extended down to his feet. He was tall and wore a helmet that conceals its entire head, as well as its single, glowing eye. At its front, the helmet has a peak at the center with slits on both sides. Souta knew these guys were not simple Quincy; they were much tougher than that, they were on a completely different level._

"_Shinigami, you are in the way." The young girl stated, her voice cold and disinterested as she summoned her Reishi weapon, and Souta raised both his daggers to prepare for her attack._

_To his shock she disappeared right before him, he was alerted to her location after she spoke up once more._

"_I hope this hurts." She said with some glee, Souta only had enough time to turn around to see the blade coming and then heard a hard clang._

_Looking he saw a middle aged man with a short goatee holding off the girl blade with his own, he looked at her sternly before flicking her away._

"_I would prefer not to kill a child, my conscience would not sit well with it," The Paladin said, pointing his blade at the girl, who for her part looked amused. "Surrender and I will not reduce you to a charred corpse."_

"_Drop dead old man, in fact, how about you do that right now!" she yelled before charging forward and attacking, the Paladin raised his blade and channelled his power through the blade, fighting against the overwhelming current from her own blade._

_Souta looked back and saw the other two moving forward, the young man opening his coat and revealing two four pronged claws attached to the back of his hand. The other moved alongside him and appeared quite impassive and made no known hostile movement._

"_Again Bambietta jumps into the fight without any regard, as expected from someone like her," The young man said, identifying the girl, he turned to Souta and readied his claws. "You have some skill, let us see how much."_

_The man with the scar on his lip quickly moved forward and slashed at Souta's neck, catching the Shinigami by surprise, leaning back he narrowly avoided the blow. But even though it was close he could tell the guy was playing with him, he didn't know why but he just was. That annoyed Shota because this guy was taking pity on him, he didn't need pity from a fucking human, and he took pity on them for being weak._

_Souta attacked by slashing and cutting at the Quincy, who easily countered and blocked the attacks, he sent one blade towards the Quincy's neck and was dodged. Souta followed up with a stab to the liver, which was blocked, and then a slash over the Quincy's chest, which was avoided completely. But this time the Quincy attacked, slashing towards the Shinigami's head, Souta ducked under the slash and then watched as the second pair of claws moved up towards his face. Rising and leaning back he avoided the strike only by an inch as it passed over his face._

_Souta leaped away and threw his daggers at the Quincy, they multiplied under his silent command and sailed towards the impassive man, who simply stood and took the hit. To Shouta's surprise the blades didn't even pierce the man, they simply bounced off his chest like they were made of paper, his shock cost him as the Quincy disappeared and appeared behind him._

_Souta turned to block the claws moving towards his back, trying to halt it with his right blade, but the swing was to strong, pushing his blade out of the way and cutting four narrow gashes into his side. Souta screamed out in pain as they cut through his flesh and muscle, he attempted to retaliate but the Quincy ducked under the strike and twisted around till he was facing Souta full and then stabbed his claws forward._

_Souta raised his knife to halt the blade, positioning it to pass through the Quincy's blades and in the path of his enclosed fist, but to his shock his blade didn't cut through the fingerless black glove or his hand. Souta felt blood rise to his mouth as the four pronged blade pierced his chest, he stood there in pain as the reishi claws remained within his torso, moving only to stab into his arm, his dagger bounced off like it was steel._

_Souta was tossed away and he felt his world begin to dim as the Quincy stood over him, looking down with little care or emotion, and as he finally passed out he cursed the man before him._

* * *

_Xrach watched as the Shinigami leading the others was beaten, the one he fought was powerful, and more than he thought was possible for a normal human. He had seen the monks of the Fleet shatter stone and move at incredible speeds and dexterity, but nothing like this, these Quincy were on a whole new level to them or anyone else in the fleet._

_Xrach glanced out of the corner of his eye and ducked under a blade meant to decapitate him, turning he allowed the flames from his staff to douse his hands and then speared his flat hand forward. He pierced the Quincy's stomach and then allowed the flames to expand, the main was burned from the inside out, casting the corpse of the man away he analysed the situation. They were being slaughtered, and they didn't have long before they were going to be killed, they needed to get reinforcements now._

_Pulling out his Hearthstone he tried to send a message to the fleet as he fought._

"_This is Xrach Fadeligther, we are under attack!" Xrach said, turning and casting a Shadow Bolt as a Quincy that had tried to shoot him. "We need reinforcements immediately, we are facing heavy opposition!"_

"_Stop talking." Xrach's eyes widened slightly, before he turned and saw something spear towards him, quickly he turned out of the way as a large tendril object passed beside him, how did I not feel that?_

_He looked to see a man with a helmed head looking at him and a tendril moving out from his cloak, obviously this guy was not like the others, but he couldn't feel anything from this man, no life, and no soul. This would be a problem; Xrach aimed his staff at the man and sent a wave at him, while he continued to speak through the stone._

"_They killed over half my men," Xrach said, moving away as another tendril tried to pierce him, he bumped into a nearby Shinigami and pushed him aside as another tendril came by. "Shinigami can you summon reinforcement?!" he called to the man, who was to frantic to listen. "Damn it, we need support now!"_

"_If you are trying to contact your allies, it is futile; they won't even find your remains when we are done with you." The man in the helmet said, Xrach simple sent a barrage of Shadow Bolts at him, who amply dodged the attacks without any difficulty. "Besides the battle is over."_

_Xrach looked around and saw that the Quincy was correct, all his men were dead and the Shinigami were all dead as well. He looked over to see Orrick fall to his knees, a blade through his chest in the hands of a girl who was smiling in glee. Xrach growled before releasing a burst of fell fire from around him, his hands gripping his staff and Hearthstone tightly as he stared at the Quincy before him._

"_I have lost all of my men, I need reinforcements now." Xrach said, swinging his staff towards the Quincy and forcing them back, he sensed someone behind him, he turned and struck out with his staff, but it was blocked by a pair of metal claws. But he then released a burst of Shadow energy from his staff to force the man away, who recovered quickly and attacked again, Xrach could see what he was planning._

_Xrach then took to the skied with his demonic wings, as he sailed up he chanted the command and soon his entire body was shrouded in shadows and his form grew and changed, horns appeared and his wings crew. Dark runes appeared over his onyx black skin and an aura of malice and rage emanated from him._

"_I will bring you all to your knees!" The demon said, falling and slamming into the ground, releasing a wave of shadow and force that knocked several nearby Quincy away and even caught some in the shadows which quickly sunk into their skin and caused them untold agony._

"_What are you?" The man in the mask inquired, to which Xrach looked at him, his eyes burning with fel energy._

"_A demon," Was Xrachs only words before he waved his hand and sent a wave of shadow at the Quincy, who simply disappeared and reappeared nearby. Only to be surprised when the Demon was before him and had his helm in his grasp, he felt himself go weightless as he was tossed head over heels through a nearby tree._

_A group of Quincy appeared around him and tried to attack, but all of them were consumed in a blue flame that appeared out of nowhere, consuming them all and leaving the demon untouched._

"_I will break you all, mind, body and soul." Xrach called out, his demonic baritone alerting all to his threat._

"_Shut up, you're so annoying!" Yelled the girl, charging up to cut off his head, Xrach shot his staff up and halted the blade before it could strike him and then raised his palm and sent out a void ray point blank into the girl's chest. The concentrated demonic energy knocked her away and she crashed into the ground a few feet away, slightly battered and burnt._

_Xrach's eyes narrowed, he had glanced into her mind and discovered that there was something they used called Blut to fight, Blood Vein was a defensive measure to negate injury and Blut Artery was an offensive measure. She would have been blown in half has she not had the Blut Vein activated, which was going to mean he was likely going to lose this fight._

_The sound of branches breaking alerted him to another attack, turning he saw a tendril shoot from the tree line and he leaned away as it came close to skewering him. Xrach had to say that this Quincy was likely the hardest he could fight, there was no mind beneath that armor, no soul, he could only sense the power he used and that was barely. He had to take him out if he wanted to survive this, he had an idea._

_Raising his staff he called to the Nether and summoned forth an attack, above the Quincy a falling meteor fell right on top of him. The explosion that ensued covered the entire area, Xrach could feel his power begin to wane, he didn't have long before he was going to be out of juice and then his life would end with that._

"_Do you think you can beat us you overgrown monster," The girl he cast aside a few moment ago said, rising to her feet, an arrogant smirk on her face and standing tall despite the wound he had dealt her. "We are Quincy, we are holy warriors and you think you can beat us, beat me? Come on!"_

_Xrach looked at her before he raised his hand and shot out a bolt of energy, hitting her right in the chest, she simply took it and stood tall like nothing happened. She smirked at him, in her opinion, at her apparent victory, she held against his attack like it was nothing and now she could gloat about it._

_But before she could she noticed a glow, as she looked down she saw a purple crystal on her chest, right where she was struck, it began to glow and then it flashed brightly before exploding. Banbietta was thrown through two trees and a bush before colliding with the ground and rolling before colliding with one final tree and halting._

"_Your pride make me sick," Xrach said, before he was attacked again, this time the man with the claws, who was able to wound his chest and back with two quick strikes as he leaped over Xrach. "Damn pest."_

_Xrach raised his hand, which was completely covered in blue fel fire and planned on finishing the damn Quincy off, but he felt a great pain through his stomach. Looking down and to his shock he had been pierced through the gut, looking over his shoulder he saw that man, but he wasn't a man. He was an automaton, a damn machine, Xrach fell to his knees, the metamorphosis was beginning to fade and felt his power beginning to leave him. He looked around to see the Quincy were all standing around him, no pity or kindness in their eyes, but a deep loathing for anything that was not a part of their order or ideology._

_Xrach's demonic form fell away completely, he looked up to see that girl had returned, angry as hell and wanting to kill him, he simply ignored her as she planted the blade on the back of his neck. Her cloths were charred and she was looking a lot worse for ware, he could practically feel her thoughts as she planned out his death and then further injury to his corpse._

"_Your dead you bastard!" She screamed, but her blade as halted mere inches from his neck by a pair of claws._

"_We take him alive, he has allies, and we need to find out who they are." Cang Du said, his tone emotionless as he held Banbietta's gaze with his own._

"_Like hell, this guy is dead anyway, look he can't even stand or even survive a wound like that!" She argued back, wanting so much to kill him, but Xrach had other ideas._

_Xrach reached for a nearby blade while the girl and that stoic fool argued over the merits of keeping him alive and killing him now. Xrach forced his power into the blade which shone a deep dark blue, catching everyone attention as he swung it up and cut off the tendril from behind him and then he leaped away with the severed piece still within his gut, while sending a wave of Fel Fire towards the two arguing Quincy officers._

_Xrach landed a few feet away and fell to his knee before grasping his Hearthstone again and sending one final message._

"_The enemy, they are called Quincy!" Xrach yelled, pointing his sword forward and readying another spell. "Find the Shinigami, they can help you!"_

_Before he could say another word the Hearthstone was shot from his hand by one of the Quincy's arrows, and how sword was blown away in a similar manner. One Quincy rushed over and punched Xrach in the face, knocking the warlock to the ground, and to add more pain the Quincy grasped the tendril and ripped it from his stomach. Xrach screamed in agony as he felt every sensation flare before quickly numbing as death closed in on him, he groaned, he was likely going to die, the trauma alone would kill him. He needed to fix this._

"_Not so tough now are you freak." The Quincy that had ripped the tendril from his stomach said, Xrach looked at him and using what power and concentration he had left shot a bolt of Shadow energy as the Quincy's leg and forced him to the ground._

_When the Quincy fell down screaming Xrach latched onto his arms and began to siphon his life force, it wasn't going to save him from death, but his body would be in perfect condition for his Soul Stone to resurrect him later. The Quincy's screams died down as he aged rapidly and withered away, Xrach let go of the dried up husk of the Quincy, he had served his purpose._

_His mortal injury had been removed, but he would still die from the blood loss and the trauma, but with his Soul Stone he would come back, it was just a matter of time. Xrach closed his eyes and let the darkness take him for a short while, as he heard the Quincy's order their men to pull out and remove the bodies of their men and any evidence of their presence in the area._

* * *

**Present**

"Now, was there anything I missed while I was dead?" Xrach inquired as he focused on absorbing the environment around him, he had been told that this entire place was made of Spirit particles, which was good for him. Warlocks tended to absorb wayward souls whenever they got the chance, this place would be very useful to him in regaining his strength and also escaping later on, had the Quincy known of his abilities they wouldn't have put him in chains, but a coffin.

"These guys are Quincy, Humans that are spiritually aware and also have powers that allow them to actually erase souls from existence when using them." Souta said, watching as spiritual energy was actually absorbed into the man beside him, he would think this guy was some sort of darker form of Quincy with what he was doing.

"I know, they must be able to create a form of opposing energy current to Hollows and actually cancel them out," Xrach said. "But irrelevant at this point, from what I can tell these Quincy are on the war path, they are going to be attack Soul Society soon enough."

"I need to get out of here, I need to warn them!" Souta yelled, to which Xrach silenced him with a glare.

"Silence yourself, we all know that, but even if we were to slip these chains, we are unarmed and drained of most of our power," Xrach said, looking at the Arrancar around him, there were eighty in total here, a small army but still a potent one when put to use in the right situation. "We will need all the support we can get to escape from here when the time is right."

"Escape? How do you intend to do that?" The long haired blonde Arrancar asked, her name was Shi Tora, her clothing was quite skimpy in Xrach's opinion, offering little protections, but for a fool with little control over his member a perfect tool to distract them.

A simple very that only covered up her bust and was held there by a small best, she wore a delicate loin cloth to cover her front and a coat connected to a leather strap around her waist. Her Hollow mask was a single horn on the left side of her head that appeared out of her hairline. Although she was quite aggressive and easy to anger Xrach found that she was not a dumb brute as some would thing of someone as volatile as her.

"Simple when they leave to attack Soul Society we depart, gather ourselves up and we leave," Xrach said, but Souta didn't like that, he was going to use the invasion of Soul Society as a way to escape, but Xrach didn't let him speak. "And cripple this fortress as much as possible before we leave, I know for a fact that allowing the Shinigami to lose to the Quincy will be bad, much worse than you might think."

Xrach had read their minds easily; Souta didn't want the Seireitei destroyed and while Shi didn't care knew that the Quincy in charge would be a lot worse for the rest of them in the long run.

"But we will need to get these people on our side, any suggestions?" Xrach asked, to which Shi looked outside the cage they occupied and towards something, Xrach followed them and found a single person outside the cage.

Short messy blonde hair with three locks fell over the dark skinned face of a very attractive woman. A bone-like collar was fastened tightly to her neck, with extensions covering her nipples and breasts. She a single damaged spaulder on her left shoulder, with a ribbon-like protrusion connected to it that ran down her back. A thin, spine-like structure forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her bust. With a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment that barely covered here dignity and a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves with her left embedded to the floor with a spike.

"Who would she be?" Xrach inquired, turning to Shi.

"Tier Harribel, the Queen of Hueco Mundo." Shi replied, reverence in her tone and eyes as she spoke it.

"Well, it appears we have someone that the other Arrancar can rally behind." Xrach said, glancing at the unconscious woman from a distance, she was weak and badly beaten; she would need medical attention to be able to fight and leave this place. 'But first I will need to gain her trust if I want to get out of here.'

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Blindluck92: Glad you liked the chapter, also do you think I portrayed Souta was right in your eyes. Also i am glad I did the scene right, hopefully you like this chapter as well.**

**Fraiku: Yeah, the Shinigami do tent to be very aggressive when they think they are being threatened. Also I don't think the Bounts are going to be in this arc or even this story. But still the Shinigami will do what they think is right to preserve the balance, even if it is wrong.**

**Erstellung666: Glad you liked it, please let me know what you think about the interaction between him and Souta. Xrach was in his human form, sorry if that was not clarified. Also I used your flame suggestion like you said for this chapter. Also BG9 is a Quincy Stern Ritter who appears as a robot, you can find him on the Bleach Wiki.**

**Arrankor: Yeah I know, the previous version wasn't really good considering how I made them fight one another, didn't seem real when you look at it right now.**

**Ahrimal: That is true in both cases, they have a reason to fight one another, and when they do show off their skill and power to show that despite who they are they are very powerful.**

**Xrach is among the most dangerous in the fleets arsenal, as he is a powerful warlock and his unique ability makes him a very dangerous person to face as you can literally hide nothing from him should he wish it. Also Xrach will get to have his little vengeance against the Quincy, don't worry it will be brutal and sick. Also your OC's are quite interesting, when all the three groups (Shinigami, Arrancar and the Fleet) meet up they can interact in a way and learn from one another. Cool.**

**Leapinglemur: Glad you liked it, hope you got that sleep you needed.**

**Ultima-Owner: That it would, wonder if I could do something about that later on.**

**Wertheren: Sadly that girl is an OC I created, a small OC with a small role later on, but I will be introducing another later on that will have a larger role. She appears at the end of this one.**

**Guest #1: Glad you liked it.**

**99 Luffy: Glad you liked them and I am happy myself that I have improved on my work.**

**Culaio: Thank you, and trust me the really fun stuff is about to begin.**


End file.
